


Теория и практика рек

by Solter



Series: Post-Canon DBH [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solter/pseuds/Solter
Summary: "Если кто-то причинил тебе зло, не мсти. Сядь на берегу реки, и вскоре ты увидишь, как мимо тебя проплывает труп твоего врага" (с)Сайд-стори к фанфику "Маяк и альбатрос"
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Post-Canon DBH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770670
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к фанфику "Маяк и альбатрос" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488725/chapters/43809940

Поступь его сминает леса и горы,  
Гордо несется к пропасти, птицей став,  
Даже прощальный крик застревает в горле.  
Я ненавижу этот кровавый город,  
Я обожаю этот бессмертный город —  
Каждый его сустав.  
© Rowana

***  
Первым на подъезде к Детройту бросился в глаза контроль движения. За то время, пока Хэнк добирался сюда из Пуэбло, эвакуация закончилась, бывшие жители мегаполиса теперь занимали квартиры и дома в Аризоне и Индиане — там, где власти годами пытались вернуть к жизни города-призраки, в которых никто не хотел задерживаться надолго. Теперь семьдесят пятое шоссе пустовало; всего несколько раз Хэнк заметил армейские грузовики, зато на всех крупных развязках их небольшую колонну останавливали, сверяли документы и только потом давали дорогу.

Из Пуэбло выехали тремя автомобилями, один из которых принадлежал спасательной службе, а два других везли медицинских экспертов. Хэнка с андроидом взяли в качестве жеста доброй воли, а еще потому, что к моменту выезда уже было известно — полицейский департамент Детройта лежал в руинах, погибли все, кто оставался внутри. Выжившие офицеры покинули штат вместе с семьями, трое были в больнице, а большинство по-прежнему находились под завалами.

— Не все же районы пострадали? — Хэнк листал оперативные сводки на планшете, но никак не находил среди них спутниковых снимков. — Это ведь не ядерная бомба.

— Химико-биологическая, — отозвался Найнс, которому для мониторинга данных планшет был без надобности. — Физически пострадало только несколько ключевых мест, в том числе полицейский департамент и несколько зданий «Киберлайф». Но территория временно непригодна для проживания.

Непригодна. Хэнк не понимал значения этого слова, его последствий. Он видел кадры вертолетной съемки — город как город, быстро погасший пожар, поток автомобилей беженцев, — но не разобрал на них разрушенных участков. Журналистов не пускали дальше черты оцепления, спасатели работали в костюмах химической защиты, а Хэнк все думал о беженцах, которые тоже наверняка заражены. Только вот чем? Что может быть таким опасным, с чем не справится современная медицина?..

— В списках погибших много ребят из Департамента?

Ответа Хэнк боялся. Заранее готовил себя к тому, что услышит множество знакомых фамилий — он не был лично привязан к кому-нибудь из коллег, не считая Джеффри, но понимание, что твоего вчерашнего сотрудника больше нет в живых, обнаруживало странный, до невозможности болезненный отклик.

— Пока что восемь. Работы в этом квартале еще ведутся.

— Мне нужно будет им помочь. — Хэнк устало откинулся на спинку сидения. До города оставалось двадцать минут езды, но они остановятся раньше — без сопровождения и указаний от куратора операции никто не пустит в Детройт посторонних. — Я там все же полжизни провел.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. В основном разбором завалов на месте взрыва занимаются спасатели, пожарные и андроиды.

— Андроиды, — слово Хэнк почти выплюнул. — Те из них, кого уничтожить не успели. Глянь-ка, какими вы сразу стали ценными и нужными.

Диод Найнса сверкнул желтым. Он сидел рядом, сложив руки на коленях — поза, до странного напоминающая Коннора. Вот только больше от Коннора ничего не было: внешность и эти руки с аккуратными пальцами; никакого любопытства и интереса к окружающей обстановке, никаких предположений и теорий, которыми андроид спешил бы поделиться.

— Ладно, — дожидаться ответа Хэнку не хотелось, и он отвернулся к окну. — Там посмотрим.

Вместе с неожиданно охватившим его раздражением, Хэнк испытывал еще и непрошибаемую уверенность — он должен был оказаться в Детройте, лично посмотреть на места взрывов, убедиться, что все это на самом деле произошло. К тому же, оставалось множество мелочей, подробностей, которые он хотел выяснить, и главные из них касались того, действительно ли «Киберлайф» больше не могут контролировать ни одну из своих машин.

И вот, они остановились у конечного блок-поста. В двухстах метрах впереди начинались жилые высотки массива, построенного всего пять лет назад. Яркая облицовка, блестящие под солнцем окна — мирная картина, так и не скажешь, что город вымер. Хотя, думал Хэнк, высматривая в небе приближающийся вертолет, пригодным для жизни этот город перестал быть задолго до взрыва.

Теперь думать об этом было немного смешно. Вначале «Киберлайф» оккупировал Детройт своими андроидами — повсюду голографические плакаты, неоновые вывески, магазины и центры вырастали, словно грибы; скидки на ходовые модели андроидов, кредиты, что угодно, лишь бы в каждом доме такой поселился. Хэнку тогда тошно было на улицу выходить: каждый второй встречный мерцал диодом и вежливо уступал дорогу, продавцы — андроиды, регулировщики — андроиды, ремонтники, уборщики, курьеры…

Все должно было закончиться катастрофой, Хэнк это предчувствовал, но и он никогда бы не поставил на то, что произойдет она так быстро и бурно. И что после нее ситуация окажется диаметрально противоположной.

Закрытые магазины с темными витринами, агитационные плакаты: «Используй код деактивации — береги семью!», радиоэфиры, прайм-тайм на телевидении, и все как один призывают сдать андроидов, даже если они не девианты. Хэнку бы радоваться, что жизнь входит в привычную ему колею, где нет больше машин, но он слишком сильно поверил в Коннора. И если на революцию девиантов ему было наплевать, то на одного из них — уж точно нет.

Где Коннор сейчас?.. Хэнк чувствовал себя так же, когда пришел в дом Гэвина Рида, чтобы предупредить, что Коннора ищут, и никого там не обнаружил.

Это было за пару часов до того, как появилось официальное распоряжение насчет андроида модели RK800. Коннора потеряли из виду и забеспокоились, сразу же подумали о том, что Хэнк, раз уж он напарник, должен знать больше остальных. Хэнк предполагал, что придется лгать и увиливать, но после краткого визита в дом Рида, где от обоих не осталось и следа, убедился, что можно не обманывать. Он не знал, где теперь Коннор, и не меньше «Киберлайф» хотел отыскать его.

Поначалу Хэнк правда искал, стараясь опередить ФБР, но вскоре понял, что Коннор (с Гэвином или нет) и сам замечательно осознает опасность. На его месте лучшим решением было покинуть Детройт, и Хэнк провел долгий вечер наедине с планшетом, чтобы рассчитать, куда же Коннор мог двинуться.

Андроиды сбегали через канадскую границу. По крайней мере, они пытались — власти уже приняли меры, граница отлично охранялась. Широкой общественности мало что было известно на этот счет, но благодаря связям в пограничной службе Хэнк, знал, как много уничтоженных андроидов отправляют на свалку каждое утро. Из них кому-то удается уцелеть и попасть в Канаду, но это сопряжено с огромным риском. Коннор наверняка учел его, он умнее и не повторит судьбу своих собратьев.

Однако оставаться в штатах для него тоже опасно.

Значит, либо Коннор заляжет где-нибудь на дно, чтобы переждать опасное время, либо попробует выбраться из страны. Для обоих вариантов плана было множество путей развития, и Хэнк понимал, что не догадается без подсказок от Коннора. Зато он сумеет понять, куда бы Коннор ни за что не направился, и — тут наступал трудный момент, решение, которым Хэнк подвергал себя огромной опасности — сумеет пустить следствие по ложному следу.

Главным было сделать все достоверно. Искать Коннора по-настоящему, просто не там, где он действительно мог бы быть. Предпринимать все усилия, раз уж Департаменту и «Киберлайф» так хочется заполучить свою машину назад, перерабатывать и не брать выходных — лишь бы никто не усомнился в том, что Хэнк делает все возможное ради успеха этой операции.

Он первым заметил отсутствие Гэвина, потому что видел его брошенный дом за четыре дня до того, как забеспокоился Фаулер. Но Гэвина не искали, и Хэнк о нем помалкивал — все знали, что Рид ненавидит андроидов, все видели, как он относился к Коннору. Людям из Департамента не пришло бы в голову, что эти двое могут быть вместе, и Хэнк благодарил судьбу за то, что она распорядилась именно так — Рид был его должником, а потому не мог отказать в просьбе. Даже если предположить, что Гэвин и Коннор поссорились, за андроида Хэнк не переживал: справится и один. Главным было, что никто не догадается, где отправная точка побега Коннора.

Ложный след, по которому Хэнк старался увести это расследование, хорошо срабатывал, и вот куда он в конце концов привел.

***  
Его не собирались пускать дальше последнего блок-поста. Хэнк пообещал не отходить от группы, не снимать защитной одежды, клялся даже помалкивать, но фургон с подъемной системой уехал без него. Люди, по словам куратора, на местах взрывов были не так уж нужны — с обрушившимися конструкциями имели дело механизмы, специально стянутые сюда со всех ближайших штатов; на одну локацию хватало двух контролеров, которые наблюдали за процессом. Там, где они не справлялись, работали андроиды; среди завалов не рассчитывали найти живых — те, кто не погиб от взрыва, умерли от отравления ядовитыми испарениями.

Хэнк мрачнел и сердился (стоящий рядом Найнс начал поглядывать на него с нескрываемым подозрением), но все-таки молчал, тем самым соглашаясь с запретом.

— Окей, я хочу попасть домой. У меня там вещи остались.

В праве на собственность отказать ему не могли, но и здесь отказали. План добраться до дома и потом тихо затеряться среди пустого города не сработал, Хэнк сидел на опоре шлагбаума и смотрел, как в стеклах пустых многоэтажек гаснет закатное солнце.

— Не думаю, что у вас есть реальный повод беспокоиться о вещах. — Найнс подошел неслышно, но Хэнк заметил его приближение по нечеткой тени, упавшей на жухлую траву. — Государство выплачивает компенсацию всем жителям города, предоставляет жилье, так что…

— Ой, заткнись, умник.

— Если там остались ваши близкие, — продолжал андроид все тем же тоном, — то их стоит поискать в списках беженцев. Эвакуировали всех.

— Всех людей, ты хотел сказать.

Найнс помолчал, и Хэнк поверил, что он вот-вот уйдет, но вместо этого он спросил:

— Ваша собака? Это за нее вы тревожитесь?

— Умник, — повторил Хэнк.

Мысли о Сумо по дороге сюда он запрещал себе настойчиво и жестко, так что теперь они обрушились на голову все разом. Собака была на передержке в питомнике, о ней должны были заботиться, но что происходит там во время внештатных ситуаций, катастроф, вроде случившейся, Хэнк не имел понятия. Хотелось верить, что всех животных увезли во время эвакуации, как-никак, они не были бездомными, но в первую очередь спасти пытались людей. И это правильно. Это логично.

Хэнку просто хотелось точно знать, где его пес — на этом свете, или уже на том.

— Я собирался зайти в питомник, где его оставил, — неожиданно заговорил Хэнк. — Просто глянуть, что там и как. Вдруг на животных эта химия не срабатывает, и он…

…и он лежит посреди клетки, сдохший от голода, потому что вряд ли кто-то остался, чтобы кормить собак. Особыми надеждами Хэнк себя не тешил, он был бы благодарен даже за то, чтобы, уходя, работники открыли клетки и дали животным возможность самим о себе позаботиться.

Может быть притвориться андроидом? Одолжить у Найнса фирменные шмотки, на висок присобачить его диод… Морда у Хэнка, конечно, уставшая и осунувшаяся, не чета идеальным пластиковым личикам, но по фигуре сойдет, особенно если втянуть живот и на все пуговицы застегнуться.

Мужчина вздохнул, Найнс за его плечом переступил с ноги на ногу, и Хэнк наконец к нему повернулся. Нет, выдавать себя за андроида — это не вариант, но если их пускают в город, то почему бы не дать девятисотому распоряжение? Они один раз обсудили, что без контроля от «Киберлайф» Найнс подчиняется Хэнку, и до сих пор тот никогда не пользовался этим для личной выгоды.

— Туда пойдешь ты, — решительно сказал он.

Будь на месте Найнса Коннор, Хэнк попросил бы его, но приказывать было сподручнее. Он не думал о том, что андроид может сочувствовать ему или Сумо, просто хотел, чтобы дело было сделано.

— Я дам координаты. Просто посмотришь, что там. Снимешь все на видео, я через планшет посмотрю, если что — подсказывать буду. Тебя пустят. — Хэнк вздохнул. — Только тебя и пустят.

Хэнк готовился парировать возражения, доказывать необходимость этой вылазки, но Найнс скупо кивнул и предложил сделать это утром, как только рассветет.

***  
Одетый в костюм химической защиты, Найнс был неотличим от других андроидов. Светлая в тонкую полоску ткань с цветными вставками на локтях и коленях, пластиковые очки, грубые оранжевые перчатки в тон переоборудованному эвакуатору, которым следовало расчищать улицу около здания «Киберлайф». Найнс ничем не выдавал того, что его миссия иная: он наравне со всеми слушал инструктаж, отмечал отведенный ему участок на общей карте, загружал установки по управлению техникой. Только перед выездом он нашел Хэнка взглядом и слегка кивнул, подтверждая, что помнит о своем задании.

Хэнк с планшетом засел в трейлере, где временно жил, и стал постукивать по стеклу пальцами в ожидании входящего соединения. То вскоре поступило: на экране отобразилась улица, видимая сквозь защитную маску, но качество записи было отвратительным, а потом, когда эвакуатор сделал первый поворот, запись оборвалась. Хэнк проверил все, о чем только знал: соединение с сетью, стабильность связи, параметры воспроизведения, но вернуть изображение не смог.

Промаявшись полчаса в бесплодных попытках, Хэнк сунул планшет в карман и пошел к куратору, подыскивая фразы, позволяющие задать вопрос правильно.

— Я порядком беспокоюсь за своего андроида, Кайл, — вопреки мнимому беспокойству, голос Хэнка звучал с напускным безразличием. — Попросил его транслировать свое поле зрения, чтобы я знал, что он в порядке, но сигнал исчез.

— Я передам, чтобы он использовал выделенную частоту. Мы глушим посторонние сигналы из закрытой зоны Детройта, чтобы журналюги не хватали по мелочам, не понимая, что тут происходит. Так что работает только наша линия, если твой переключится, то все будет в порядке.

— А. — Хэнку стало почти понятно. — Ладно, спасибо.

— Хэнк, маленький вопрос!.. — не давая ему уйти, зачастил Кайл. — Он у вас… девиант? Этот андроид?

Задумавшись на мгновение, Хэнк покачал головой. Нет, Найнс был кем угодно, только не девиантом, и странно, что со стороны этого можно не заметить.

— Я так и думал, — облегченно улыбнулся куратор. — Просто хотел убедиться наверняка. Девианты устроили все это, было бы странно видеть их среди помощников.

— Это не они. Новое Исламское виновато, скоро это станет ясно, подожди. ФБР вот-вот обнародует результаты расследования, так что им ничего не останется, только взять ответственность.

— Да? — Кайл не выглядел убежденным. — Ну, все равно, хорошо, что он слушается приказов.

Вот только Хэнк совсем не был уверен в том, что Найнс вправду послушается. Трансляция позволяла создать хотя бы видимость контроля над ситуацией, но теперь ничто не помешает андроиду отработать смену и вернуться, солгав, что в приюте никого не нашлось. Использовать выделенный канал Найнс не станет, ведь куратор в любой момент может получить все данные, которые по нему передаются; Хэнку попросту нечего предъявить.

Что ж… пока ведутся работы, у Хэнка есть целый день на то, чтобы придумать новый план. Может, он выкрадет костюм химзащиты и ночью отправится в город один — это здесь, на дороге стоит серьезный контроль, но защитить границу территории полностью невозможно. Не хватит людей, андроидов не хватит тем более, и наверняка многочисленные мародеры уже воспользовались возможностью хватануть побольше из брошенных домов.

Воображая будущую вылазку, Хэнк на миг ощутил себя таким же вандалом, но он с легкостью отмахнулся — какая разница? За последние месяцы Хэнк разучился испытывать угрызения совести.

***  
Первый сигнал от Найнса поступил вечером, когда окна высоток снова засияли красным. Выделенный канал отличался хорошим качеством, но запись была короткой: андроид сообщал, что вернется немного позже основной группы и что с куратором все улажено. Никаких подробностей или эмоциональной окраски речи; планшет транслировал наполовину рухнувшую стену дома — обнаженные кабинеты и лестничные пролеты, пыль и стекло. По видео Хэнк не узнал место, не заметил вывесок или указателей, но запрашивать геолокацию не стал. Все равно это ничем не поможет. Андроид в порядке, не угробился об руины, и то хорошо.

Хэнк больше ни перед кем не отвечал за Найнса, но после Коннора не мог воспринимать остальных андроидов как раньше — роботами, машинами, вещами.

— Вот.

Найнс подошел неслышно, только металлически проскребла открывшаяся дверь трейлера. Он был в своей обычной форме, от которой у Хэнка неизменно портилось настроение, а в руках держал подраную коробку, заклеенную взятой неизвестно откуда упаковочной лентой.

— Что это еще такое? — Хэнк отложил планшет, но подниматься с койки не стал. — Оттуда нельзя ничего брать — заражено.

— Это собака.

Найнс поставил коробку на пол, раскрыл ее, и Хэнк невольно подался вперед. Собачья голова высунулась ему навстречу, коричневая и лохматая, с заломленным ухом и влажным носом. Шерсть слиплась клочьями, пахла бензином и прелыми листьями, на черном ошейнике болтался кругляш с буквой «Р»; Хэнк потянулся и погладил пса, едва касаясь шерсти пальцами.

— Тебя закоротило, что ли? Я же показывал, как выглядит мой сенбернар. Он в пять раз больше должен быть. Как это можно перепутать?

Он понимал, что Сумо в питомнике не было. Ни живого, ни мертвого — иначе Найнс обязательно сообщил бы; Хэнк не мог определиться с эмоциями. О питомце нужно просто забыть, не позволять себе надеяться на чудо, но глубоко в душе сидело упрямство: Сумо жив, пока Хэнк не увидит его труп.

— В том здании не было животных, ни одного. — Найнс продолжал возвышаться у коробки, не садился, словно дожидаясь приглашения. — Я попробовал найти документы, но в памяти компьютера есть только о поступлении Сумо. Больше ничего.

— А это? — Пес, не вылезая наружу, понемногу облизывал подставленные Хэнком пальцы.

— Встретил на улице. Он за мной побежал, так что я… нашел вот коробку, чтобы спрятать.

Хэнк ждал более подробных объяснений. Таких, чтобы понять мотивацию андроида, схватившего с улицы собаку. Андроида, который был в курсе инструкций и запретов, который знал, что нельзя ничего выносить с закрытой территории; того андроида, что выполнял все указания до последней точки. Но Найнс молчал, ничуть не тяготясь тишиной. Он наконец опустился на корточки и тоже стал гладить пса, внимательно его разглядывать, дотрагиваться так, как ребенок ощупывает новую для себя игрушку.

Собаку было жаль. Как только она выжила на пустых детройтских улицах, чем питалась? Наверняка ее оставил кто-то из эвакуировавшихся — так часто бывало, что животные не помещались в машины или терялись во время суматохи. Найти бы хозяев, но что делать с карантином, с тем, что и пёс этот, и коробка, и Хэнк с Найнсом теперь могли носить на себе химические следы тириумной бомбы?

— Мы не можем его оставить, — наконец со вздохом заключил Хэнк. Поднявшись, он отряхнул руки друг о друга, потом механически обтер о джинсы. Стоило выпустить пса, пусть следующий, кто его увидит, подумает, что тот сам пришел из города…

— Вот и я так решил. — Найнс смотрел на Хэнка снизу вверх. Его брови приподнялись, губы оставались чуть приоткрытыми, и если бы не прозрачные серые глаза — он был бы копия Коннора.

До сих пор очевидное сходство удавалось игнорировать, потому что поведение Найнса и его миссия не имели с Коннором ничего общего, но сейчас у Хэнка неприятно тянуло в области легких. Он узнавал одного андроида в другом, и от этого не мог воспринимать Найнса прежним.

Что и говорить: пару недель назад девятисотый пристрелил бы увязавшегося за ним пса без раздумий, Хэнк был уверен. Потому что так правильнее, и милосерднее, и логичнее.

— А если он заражен?

— Совсем немного, — убедительно сказал Найнс. — Я проверил.

— Как это ты мог проверить?..

— Сделал анализ крови и слюны. Это самый надежный способ. Если несколько дней держать его в карантине, а также искупать с обеззараживающим средством, взаимодействие с ним станет полностью безопасным.

Хэнк задумался. Слова Найнса звучали здраво и достоверно, но в первую очередь внимание привлекал не составленный план действий, а анализ, который андроид упомянул как нечто, разумеющееся само собой.

— Ты лизнул собаку? — уточнил Хэнк, не собираясь верить в такую глупость.

Лицо андроида приобрело удивленное выражение, и на миг Хэнк поверил, что никакой подобной ерунды Найнс не делал. Но только на миг.

— Не то чтобы собаку. Я лизнул ее кровь и слюну. Этот механизм так работает, лейтенант, я вижу, что вы испытываете возмущение, однако оно ничем не оправдано, потому что я сделал самые необходимые вещи ради безопасности!

Хэнк хохотал. Сначала тщательно сдерживая рвущееся наружу веселье, потом тихо, себе в бороду, потом уже во весь голос, когда темп объяснения ускорялся, а взгляд Найнса становился из уверенного непонимающим. Все-таки сходство между ним и Коннором не показалось Хэнку, не было оно случайностью; похоже, что контроль «Киберлайф» попросту мешал заметить это раньше.

Теперь, когда между Найнсом и миром не стояло ничего лишнего, Хэнк начинал видеть в нем что-то кроме машины с программным кодом и предписанными действиями. И ему это нравилось, поэтому собаку выгонять никак было нельзя.

— Ладно, умник… — Хэнк снова сел у коробки, протягивая собаке пальцы. — Сегодня пусть остается тут, а завтра что-нибудь придумаем.


	2. Chapter 2

Первая встреча с Девятисотым нисколько не напоминала то, как когда-то (не так уж и давно) Хэнка нашел в баре Коннор. О Найнсе лейтенанта предупредили заранее, когда он был в Огайо и якобы преследовал сбежавшего РК-800. В тот момент это оставалось единственной задачей Хэнка, ведь «Киберлайф» обратился к Департаменту с ультиматумом — найти андроида и доставить обратно, либо же на голову руководства упадут такие санкции, которые ему и не снились.

Хэнк выбрал Огайо, ближе к Пенсильвании, и кормил официальные отчеты байками о том, что Коннор может взять катер на побережье и перебраться в соседнюю страну по воде. Местные полицейские отделения были уже оповещены, везде появились ориентировки, и Хэнка неплохо принимали в небольших городах, оказывая всяческое содействие — дешевые мотели, бензин для автомобиля, связь и тому подобное.

Он задержался в Мэнсфилде на лишний день, дожидаясь «сотрудника Киберлайф»; утром у мотеля остановился фирменный автомобиль, Хэнк скрестил на груди руки, да так и замер, глядя на того, кто появлялся из-за отъехавшей дверцы.

— Что, они решили — подобное притягивает подобное? — разглядывая андроида, фыркнул Хэнк. — Вас же больше не используют, вирус и все такое.

— Я должен обеспечить доставку РК-800 в «Киберлайф» как можно быстрее, лейтенант. Вы уже заняты этим делом, и я присоединяюсь к вам, так как машина не имеет права действовать в одиночку, однако у меня есть большинство необходимых полномочий и разрешений.

— Типа ты почти самостоятельный мальчик?

— Я спроектирован для поиска девиантов, это моя миссия. В ближайшие дни дело будет закрыто.

— И тогда ты вернешься в «Киберлайф» и — что? — уточнил Хэнк. — Будешь там работать? Или тебя деактивируют как всех остальных?

— Мои системы обладают повышенным индексом устойчивости к вирусам, однако определенная доля риска существует всегда, поэтому я буду деактивирован, а корпус законсервируют наряду с невыпущенными моделями. Но к делу эта информация не относится. Мне необходимы все данные по этому расследованию, как можно скорее, будьте добры.

У Девятисотого были холодные глаза, строгая униформа и сведенные к переносице брови. Идеально уложенные волосы — как у Коннора, — стабильно светящийся диод, выверенные движения и ни малейшей тени эмоций на лице.

Хэнк думал, что Найнса отправили специально, чтобы выбить Хэнка из колеи. Что кто-то догадался об обмане, который до сих пор сходил лейтенанту с рук, и решил покончить с этим радикальным образом. Хэнк не был уверен, что получится обманывать машину, но попытаться стоило — иначе что еще ему делать?

***  
Хэнк держался за руль обеими руками, и хотя усердно делал вид, словно ему наплевать на происходящее, нервно барабанящие по плетеной обивке пальцы выдавали его состояние.

Они возвращались в Детройт.

После того, как Хэнк изложил всю информацию — реальную и выдуманную — новому напарнику, он попытался объяснить свою линию поведения. То, почему он двигается по направлению к побережью, предположения насчет планов Коннора, причины, по которым он мог поступить именно так, а не иначе. Но Девятисотого ничто не убеждало: он искал опору в реальных фактах, игнорируя домыслы; он стремился вести поиски с самого начала, даже несмотря на то, что так они потеряют несколько дней.

— Пока ты найдешь его след в Детройте, он уже будет далеко в море, — Хэнк не оставлял попыток убедить андроида, найти в нем слабину и ударить по ней, но пока терпел поражение. — И кто от этого выиграет?

— Я должен быть уверен, что выбрал правильное направление, лейтенант. Поэтому нужно посетить все локации, где бывал РК-800 и где он мог бы прятаться.

— Глупо ему было бы прятаться в Детройте.

А хуже всего то, что именно там Коннор и прятался.

— Вы разбираетесь в человеческих поступках, а я — в поступках девиантов. Он не использует спутниковый модуль, иначе найти его было бы очень просто. Это означает, что у него нет прямого доступа к интернету, он не может получать актуальную информацию, как привык. Если он куда-то и отправился, то либо наобум, либо с помощью человека, потому что в одиночку девиант далеко не уйдет.

— Ну, в нынешних дерьмовых обстоятельствах так точно…

— Именно, — андроид скупо кивнул. — Небольшая вероятность все-таки есть, но я постараюсь найти в Детройте его укрытие, или понять, к кому бы он мог присоединиться.

Как тут было не нервничать? Машину только-только включили, а она уже переломала Хэнку все планы. Самым трудным было то, что Хэнку нужно делать вид, словно он полностью поддерживает это расследование. Иначе и самому недолго оказаться в списке подозреваемых.

— Но ты все-таки не отбрасывай идею, что он мог действовать один.

Мысли у Хэнка разбегались, он не мог придумать ничего, что помогло бы Коннору. Лучше было помалкивать, чтобы не проговориться случайно и не навредить, но Хэнку не давал покоя Девятисотый — по сути тот же Коннор, каким он был до девиации...

Хэнк никогда не относился к Коннору, как к машине. Не получалось у него и все. Что, если это каким-то образом подтолкнуло андроида к девиации?

И если Хэнк сумеет провернуть то же самое с Девятисотым? Направить его мысли в нужную сторону, дать пищу для размышлений, заронить зерна сомнений… Хэнк никогда не был хорошим оратором или философом, но сейчас прижало знатно — можно и попытаться.

— Много ты знаешь о нем самом? — спросил Хэнк. — Про то, какой Коннор? Как думаешь, это полезная информация?

Андроид ответил без промедления:

— Мне полезно знать все, что его касается.

Хэнк ухмыльнулся. Именно на такой ответ он рассчитывал, и теперь собирался рассказать о Конноре и его поступках до девиации как можно больше, чтобы Девятисотый начал раздумывать об этом и сравнивать Коннора с собой.

— У него на все было свое мнение. Он, знаешь, верил в правила и в законы, даже если они дурацкие, но все равно умел нарушать запреты. Не так чтобы сильно, но когда этого требовала работа. Как-то я приказал ему оставаться в машине, на том самом месте, где ты сейчас сидишь, но он почти сразу вышел и поперся за мной, как собака. Собаки, кстати, ему нравились…

Рассказ пошел плавно, Хэнку удалось расслабиться. Часть своих воспоминаний о Конноре он придумал, но другая была настоящей — о том, как Коннор опорожнил на пол в баре стакан с виски, чем вывел Хэнка из себя, или как помог напарнику вместо того, чтобы броситься догонять убегающего девианта, хотя никакого риска для жизни Хэнка в тот момент не было. Лицо Девятисотого ничего не выражало, но иногда диод пульсировал голубым и желтым, поэтому Хэнк знал, что его рассказ не проходит впустую. Он постоянно отвлекался на то, чтобы порассуждать о поведении андроидов, об их схожести с людьми, о мотивации и причинно-следственных связях. Пытался втянуть Девятисотого в дискуссию, но тот не высказывался без прямого вопроса, а если и отвечал, то кратко и сдержанно.

Ничего, думал Хэнк, я расшевелю тебя, консерва, у меня-то в жизни побольше опыта.

— Можешь ты мне объяснить вот кое-что… — Факты о Конноре наконец закончились, но Хэнк не собирался прекращать разговор. — Почему нельзя просто оставить девиантов в покое, зачем их уничтожать?

— Они представляют угрозу для людей, — сразу отозвался андроид.

— Да ну? А те из них, кто ничего людям не сделал, только прятался от них?

— А те, которые напали на хозяев? — парировал Девятисотый. — Андроиды — машины. Предметы. Они находятся в собственности у людей. Даже если предположить, что они в самом деле обретают личность и эмоции, что с точки зрения науки звучит абсурдно, то юридически их статус не меняется. Кто, к примеру, компенсирует людям потраченные на покупку андроида деньги? Или кто будет выполнять работу, которую прежде выполняла машина?

— Разве «Киберлайф» компенсирует стоимость андроида сейчас?

Ничего подобного Хэнк раньше не слышал.

— Девиация считается форс-мажорными обстоятельствами.

— А как же «Сдай своего андроида, обезопась семью»?

— Если в центр утилизации привозят машину без девиации, «Киберлайф» возмещает часть стоимости.

— Часть?

— Износ оборудования, конец гарантийного срока, наличие документов…

— Понятно, — Хэнк фыркнул. — Но люди не обязаны сдавать этих, домашних?

— Они делают это добровольно, из соображений безопасности.

— И, теоретически, если бы «Киберлайф» согласились продать кому-то РК-800, то его девиация и исчезновение считалось бы проблемой нового хозяина, да?

— Теоретически — верно. Но «Киберлайф» не продадут РК-800, поскольку это одна из новейших разработок, полностью еще не проверенных, и теперь очевидно, что модель никогда не выйдет в массовое производство.

Некоторое время мысли крутились вокруг ответа Девятисотого. Если прочесть все контракты и документы насчет сотрудничества полиции и «Киберлайф», то наверняка можно отыскать лазейки и неоднозначные моменты. Нанять хороших юристов, перекупить Коннора... главная трудность в том, что у «Киберлайф» тоже есть юристы. И чтобы найти кого-то лучше, чем их люди, придется выложить больше денег, чем Хэнк сможет заработать за всю жизнь.

Разочаровавшись в идее купли-продажи, Хэнк неожиданно задался другим вопросом, который поначалу и задавать не хотел, но потом все-таки рискнул:

— Так тебе его найти надо и в «Киберлайф» притащить, так?

— Так.

— Живым? Ну, то есть…

— Я понял, — оборвал его Девятисотый. — Желательно взять его невредимым, однако главное, чтобы РК-800 был в «Киберлайф». Его состояние не играет весомой роли.

Хэнк кивнул и сверился со стрелкой спидометра, принимая занятой вид. Какая там была скорость — он забыл уже через секунду, потому что мысли занимало совсем другое. Стоило поскорее принять то, что за Коннора он больше не отвечает и помочь ему никак не может, но зато есть шанс повлиять на Девятисотого, и этот шанс нужно использовать.

***  
Самоуверенности хватило ненадолго. Хэнк иногда смотрел на ситуацию со стороны, видел бесплодные попытки человека достучаться до машины, и с каждым днем все лучше понимал — чем больше он старается, тем подозрительнее становится в глазах Девятисотого. У того наверняка где-нибудь имелся файл о лейтенанте Андерсоне, где скрупулезно собраны все данные, записана каждая его фраза, и если однажды какая-нибудь ложь Хэнка разойдется с тем, что он говорил до того, андроид получит прямое подтверждение его ненадежности. А вместе с ним и «Киберлайф», и Департамент в лице Фаулера, так что Хэнка либо отстранят от работы, либо переведут в разряд подозреваемых.

Нужно было соблюдать такую осторожность, о которой прежде Хэнк не имел даже понятия. Следить за словами и действиями, предсказывать их эффект, и как можно больше разговаривать с Девятисотым. Расположить его к себе, чтобы тот начал делиться догадками, идеями и планами: владеющий информацией определенно становится сильнее. Хэнк не понимал, как к этому подступиться, но попытки не прекращал.

— А нормальное имя тебе дали?

— Коннор.

— Не могли придумать ничего оригинального, уже ведь выпустили одного Коннора, и вон что с ним стало.

Хэнк снова был за рулем Линкольна, он вез Девятисотого по направлению к старому укрытию Иерихона, чтобы тот мог обследовать все, что там осталось. По пути он, правда, решил свернуть кое-куда, но андроид пока этого не понимал.

— И что, как мне тебя называть, если не Коннором?

— Не знаю. Как угодно.

— Как угодно… — Хэнка сердило то, что андроид не проявлял интереса к вещам, которые касались его лично, но не влияли на расследование. Тот был слишком сосредоточен, как будто что-то подгоняло его, требовало постоянной концентрации и запрещало все посторонние мысли. — Что, даже Эдди?

— Эдди? — Девятисотый наконец перевел на него взгляд.

— Ага, самое дурацкое имя, по-моему.

— Довольно среднестатистическое.

— Ладно, не буду так над тобой издеваться. Придумаю что-то получше, раз тебе все равно.

Найти бы что-то еще, кроме расследования, что Девятисотому интересно! Хэнк видел, что тот совершенно не похож на Коннора, но поверить в это пока не мог. Коннор вначале тоже был машина машиной — упрямым, деловитым, правильным… Может, разница состояла в том, что Коннор рассчитывал остаться в Департаменте надолго, потому налаживал связи и вел себя более человечно, а у Девятисотого миссия только одна, и ту он пытается закончить поскорее.

— Мы не туда движемся. Это не оптимальный маршрут.

— Ага, надо заехать кое-куда, — кивнул Хэнк. — Это ненадолго, можешь не беспокоиться.

— Я могу добраться до места один.

— Не можешь. Ты же андроид. Стоит какому-нибудь нервному типу увидеть твой диод, как он прострелит тебе башку. Сиди спокойно, мы не опаздываем.

Девятисотый послушался, три минуты они ехали молча, пока Хэнк снова не заговорил:

— Тебе совсем не интересно, куда я нас везу?

Помедлив, словно сверяясь с внутренними данными, андроид ответил:

— Немного интересно. Куда вы нас везете?

— Познакомлю тебя с Сумо, — удовлетворенно хмыкнул в бороду Хэнк. — Не специально для этого едем, но должен же я его проведывать иногда. Сумо — это моя собака, я рассказывал уже о ней, помнишь, когда мы только в Детройт ехали?

— Помню. Сенбернар, семь лет.

Хэнк корил себя за то, что пса пришлось оставить в питомнике, но куда еще его было девать? Он мог попросить приятелей наведываться домой и кормить Сумо, гулять с ним, но никто не готов был делать это чаще раза в день. В питомнике о нем хотя бы позаботятся — так Хэнк успокаивал себя, когда мысли доходили до абсурдного сравнения питомника с детским приютом, куда обращаются нерадивые родители, неспособные справиться с ответственностью.

Он никогда не был для Сумо хорошим хозяином. Таковым должен был стать Коул, но не случилось, и Хэнк справлялся как мог — кормил, ходил на прогулки, раз в полгода на дом вызывал ветеринара, потому что Сумо шестым чувством понимал, когда нужно к нему ехать, и отказывался забираться в автомобиль. Только всего этого слишком мало для того, чтобы собака чувствовала себя счастливой, даже если она такая флегматичная, как Сумо.

Пес заслуживал большего, но Хэнк не мог с ним попрощаться. Это было все равно что отпустить часть прошлой жизни, той еще, в которой у него была счастливая семья, где все было в полном порядке.

— Как думаешь, он примет тебя за Коннора? — чтобы не вспоминать о прошлом, куда Хэнк порой и так безвозвратно проваливался, он силой заставил себя переключиться. — Вы же похожи как башни-близнецы.

— Насколько мне известно, животные по большей части ориентируются на запах. — Фраза вышла длиннее большинства тех, что Девятисотый произносил, не заговаривая о работе. — А наш запах должен отличаться.

— Андроиды вообще вроде не пахнут.

— Запах исходит от одежды, — объяснил Девятисотый то, что Хэнку и так было ясно. — Долго ехать?

Времени оставалось немного, и Хэнк успел рассказать пару небольших и бессмысленных, но все равно забавных историй о Сумо, но особенного отклика со стороны Девятисотого не заметил. Тот слушал, не оставляя комментариев, и наверняка думал о чем-то другом — о работе, о Конноре, об Иерихоне.

В питомник они так и не зашли. Хэнк уже припарковался рядом, когда поступил срочный вызов к дому детектива Рида; сердце Хэнка сразу похолодело и аритмично задергалось, но он нашел в себе силы справиться с реакцией.

— Ладно, едем туда, — с тяжелым вздохом сказал он андроиду, снова заводя мотор.

Хэнк думал — Рид сдал Коннора. Или его обнаружили как-то иначе, или Коннор сам не выдержал и вышел, или что угодно еще. Тучи сгущались над головой Хэнка, над всем Детройтом; от тревоги некуда было деваться, и по пути к цели он успел прокрутить массу неприятных сценариев в мыслях, но действительность все равно оказалась неожиданной.

Дом Рида стоял пустым, дверь в подвальный бункер долго не поддавалась команде специалистов, а когда ее все-таки вскрыли — там тоже никого не оказалось.

Хэнк тоже заглянул в бункер, якобы из любопытства, а на самом деле чтобы поискать хоть что-нибудь, оставленное Коннором. Вышел оттуда с пустыми руками и сердцем: он понемногу осознавал, что теперь о местоположении Коннора знает не больше, чем Девятисотый, и никак не сможет ни помочь, ни помешать.

***  
Время то тянулось как патока, то рывками мчалось вперед: Девятисотый подолгу мог обшаривать дом и подъездную дорожку к нему, а потом изучать электронную информацию, и глаза его бегали по невидимым строчкам, но сам он оставался неподвижным; а потом он срывался и требовал как можно быстрее ехать в указанную точку, словно если бы они опоздали хоть на минуту — началась бы война.

Хэнк вскоре устал постоянно чувствовать тревогу, расслабился и даже начал получать легкое, немного садистское удовольствие от настоящей работы детектива. Конечно, в анализе данных и бдительности он сравниться с андроидом не мог — у того и зрение лучше, и вся база данных полиции в мгновенном доступе, — и Хэнк по большей части молчал, чтобы случайной догадкой не направить Девятисотого по правильному пути. Но для самого себя он делал выводы и подводил итоги, сравнивал находки Девятисотого с той правдой, которую знал сам.

Поначалу Девятисотый направился в сторону западных штатов, напрочь игнорируя намеки Хэнка на Канаду, потому что спутниковые снимки показали автомобиль, похожий на седан Гэвина Рида, на одной из скоростных трасс. Потом, даже без их участия, машину остановил дорожный патруль и выяснил, что Гэвином Ридом там даже не пахнет; а еще через полдня в реке соседнего штата обнаружили «тахо» со снятыми номерами.

Хэнку казалось — нет никакой связи между «тахо» и Коннором, но эксперты установили время, когда автомобиль утопили, а потом благодаря записям с камер наблюдения отследили, что выехал он из Детройта. У человека проверка информации заняла бы неделю, а Девятисотый справился за одну ночь, и утром уже с целеустремленностью поезда двигался на юго-запад.

Рядом с ним Хэнк ощущал себя гирей, которая тянула расследование вниз, но все-таки была недостаточно тяжелой для того, чтобы остановить его.

Хэнк был рядом, когда Девятисотый получил фоторобот людей, которые ограбили Джека Харриса на пути к Денверу и угнали его автомобиль. Он стал свидетелем расшифровки прямого подключения от андроида к автомобильному терминалу около Глориеты. Он держал в руках фотографию, сделанную в городе Воун, где на заднем плане в отражении человека искусственный интеллект обнаружил совпадение черт лица с параметрами скина модели РК-800.

Все это время Хэнк старался продолжать верить, что они гонятся за призраком, за тенью, за кем угодно, только не за Коннором, но чем дальше они ехали, тем яснее становилось: вскоре они настигнут свою цель, кем бы она ни была. И Хэнк сделал все, чтобы контролировать ситуацию не на протяжении погони, а в конце, в самый пиковый ее момент.

И хотя бы здесь он не прогадал.


	3. Chapter 3

Ближайший мотель находился на 24-й трассе, на въезде в Тейлор, и он был полностью отдан в распоряжение участникам спасательной операции. Хэнку досталась крайняя комната на первом этаже: две кровати, расположенные почти вплотную, две крохотные лампы, радиоприемник, встроенный в стену шкаф и закоулок с уборной и душем. Не совсем то, чего хотелось бы Хэнку, обремененному не только андроидом, но и спрятанной в коробке собакой, но выбирать не приходилось.

Они приехали в обед следующего дня на служебном автомобиле, который сразу же вернулся обратно на автопилоте. Первым делом Хэнк запихнул собаку в душевую кабину и вымыл с шампунем, который в общем-то для животных не предназначался. Он понимал, что делает все не очень верно, но не в правилах Хэнка отступать от уже намеченного плана, тем более если этот план детально проработан Найнсом, который рвался его осуществить.

— Нет, — со вздохом возразил Хэнк, когда андроид предложил сходить в ближайший супермаркет и купить все, что собаке необходимо, — ты не можешь никуда идти. К тому же, Волмарт отсюда в пяти километрах.

— У меня дорога займет не больше получаса.

— Ты, наверное, забыл, что ты андроид, и вашему брату на улицах небезопасно.

После этой фразы лицо Найнса нахмурилось, он педантично поправил рукава пиджака и сказал:

— Мы могли бы заказать доставку.

Это предложение нравилось Хэнку уже больше, но он сомневался. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то другой, пускай даже обычный курьер, знал о том, что у них собака. Слухами земля полнится, Хэнк и так подозревал, что на блокпосте охрана заметила коробку и придала ей больше значения, чем хотелось бы. За собаку его накажут не строго, но неприятно, да и пса наверняка усыпят.

— Я сам поеду и все куплю. А ты, пока меня не будет, не высовывайся из номера и занимайся собакой. Чтобы она не лаяла и все такое. Она захочет посрать, так что придумай что-нибудь с этим.

— Принято.

— И еще одно, — Хэнк указал на андроида пальцем, чтобы тот воспринял эти слова серьезнее. — Сними диод.

— Что? — Найнс развернулся к нему.

— Ты услышал, — Хэнк вытер руки, натянул куртку. — Сними свой диод. Если он тебе так дорог, можешь в кармане все время носить. Но на твоей башке я его больше не хочу видеть. Ясно?

Предмет обсуждения вспыхнул желтым, Хэнк поморщился, но Найнс не торопился с ответом. Его словно мучили сомнения, не давая согласиться или категорически возразить, и так продолжалось несколько долгих секунд, пока андроид все-таки не выдавил из себя согласие.

— Вот и славно, — Хэнк хлопнул его по плечу. — Звони, если вдруг что.

Он вышел и обогнул мотель сзади, сверился с картой на смартфоне и двинул в сторону супермаркета, решив, что прогулка по свежему воздуху, пусть и сорокаминутная, неплохо скажется на самочувствии.

С самого утра у Хэнка болела голова. Не сильно, просто саднило в правом виске, Хэнк терпел и ждал, пока это пройдет; боль не становилась слишком сильной для того, чтобы закидываться таблетками, но и забыть о себе не позволяла. На прохладном воздухе и впрямь стало легче, да и мысли освободились от четырехстенных оков — теперь Хэнк думал не только о собаке и андроиде, но и о том, что он будет делать дальше, как скоро в новостях начнут говорить правду, смогут ли когда-то девианты чувствовать себя в безопасности в Соединенных Штатах и так далее.

На полпути поднялся ветер, где-то надрывно лаяли собаки, Хэнк сошел с узких проулков на трассу и через несколько минут в ответ на его поднятую руку остановился фургончик с прокуренным салоном и скрипящей дверью.

— А как назад? — узнав, что Хэнку нужно к Волмарту, спросил водитель.

— Такси или еще что. Доеду как-нибудь, но не пешком точно.

— Далековато.

Хэнк пожал плечами, отказался от сигареты и оставшиеся несколько минут глазел в окно под приглушенную болтовню радиоведущего из Нью-Йорка.

В маркете голова разболелась сильнее. Хэнк хмурил брови и торопливо сновал с тележкой туда-сюда по залу — он был тут впервые и терялся в расположении рядов и стеллажей, находил часть нужного в одном конце, а потом вынужден был вернуться в другой, и обратно, пытаясь сохранять терпение и не тратить время попусту. Тележка вскоре заполнилась; Хэнк выложил пачку молотого кофе, ведь все равно варить его негде, и закинул галлон молока, чтобы заливать им сухие завтраки. Проверил, все ли взял для собаки и Найнса, и встал наконец в очередь на кассу — голова уже шумела, мешая думать.

Оставалось подумать об обратной дороге, но соображать Хэнку было больно, и он первым делом подошел к охраннику, скучавшему в закоулке около выхода:

— Приятель, как мне отсюда доехать к мотелю «Тай-Кай»? Честнат-стрит и что там еще рядом.

— К мотелю «Тай-Кай», — не разобрав сразу, охранник стал осматриваться, как будто искал карту. — Вы там живете, что ли?

— Похоже на то.

— Значит, из детройтской группы, — мужчина немного ожил и вдруг оказался гораздо ниже: слез с высокого стула, которого не видно было за ограждением, и выбрался со своего места. — Сейчас что-то придумаем. Без машины?

Моя машина, подумал Хэнк, сейчас ждет в номере. Покачав головой, он пошел следом за охранником, который стремительно двигался в сторону огражденной волмартовской парковки.

— Эй, кто-нибудь едет в сторону «Тай-Кай» или Честнат-стрит? — голос у мужчины оказался на удивление громким. — Подвезите мужика! Он из службы спасения!

Хэнк был не из службы спасения, но возражать не стал, тем более, что желающий подвезти его все же нашелся: женщина на зеленой «тесле» приветливо помахала рукой и пообещала освободить для двух сумок Хэнка заднее сидение.

Встретить такую отзывчивость Хэнк не ожидал, и потому, втиснувшись на заднее, где после сумок почти не осталось места, он кое-как поддерживал разговор всю дорогу до мотеля. Темы были простыми: взрывы в Детройте, обвинения девиантов, что же теперь будет делать правительство, ждет ли их штат экономический кризис, и тому подобное — Хэнк не особо задумывался или прислушивался к ее словам.

Что он понял: до сих пор никаких заявлений в СМИ не прозвучало, а значит, большинство людей обвиняли в случившемся именно девиантов. Откуда им взять другую информацию? И понятно, почему ФБР не торопится с оглаской: станет известно, что виновато Новое Исламское Государство, и камни полетят в сторону правительства. Хэнк понимал, почему так происходит, но закипал сильнее, с трудом вынося несправедливость и огромными усилиями воли сдерживаясь от дискуссий.

— У вас есть что-нибудь от головы, мэм? — если бы он не прервал поток ее размышлений, то точно бы взорвался.

Нашлась пара таблеток в довольно потрепанном блистере; Хэнк пожалел, что спросил, но женщина была чересчур отзывчивой:

— Забирайте все.

Он поблагодарил, сунул белый кругляш в рот, но выплюнул его как только вышел около мотеля — так, чтобы никто этого не заметил.

***  
Найнс ждал в номере, собака спала у него на руках, а диод все еще светился на виске. Если бы не головная боль, Хэнк обратил бы на это внимание сразу, но он просто поставил сумки на свободную кровать и вытащил оттуда волмартовский пакет с одеждой.

— Переодевайся. Про форму свою можешь забыть. Как закончишь, будем опять купать собаку.

— Вы в порядке?

— Голова. — Хэнк махнул рукой. — Пройдет.

Но она продолжала болеть до самого вечера, пока Хэнк не взял собаку, чтобы сходить в аптеку за нормальными таблетками, и не выпил сразу две. Там же он проверил температуру, она оказалась выше нормы, но далеко не критической, и Хэнк немного успокоился — по крайней мере понятно, что происходит.

— С собакой надо будет еще утром погулять, — вернувшись, напомнил Хэнк. — Сто лет этого не делал.

— Но у вас же был сенбернар, — не понял Найнс.

— Он сам выходил на задний двор, когда было нужно. Я проводил почти все время на работе.

— Мы вернемся в Детройт?

— Должны. А то будут вопросы.

— Собака останется тут?

— Собака и ты, если не снимешь эту фиговину, Найнс. Я же сказал тебе.

Найнс отвел взгляд и не ответил. В новой одежде он выглядел немного нескладным — толстовка велика, джинсы коротковаты, — но похожим на человека. Или на Коннора. На ткани уже повсюду виднелись светлые черточки собачьей шерсти, и это делало андроида еще более живым. Хэнк смотрел на пальцы Найнса, лежащие на коричневой холке, и какая-то мысль навязчиво вертелась в больной голове, интуитивно понятная, но не оформившаяся до конца.

Хэнк нахмурился, постарался сконцентрироваться, но быстро сдался — с потребностями организма приходилось считаться.

Перед сном Хэнк позвонил куратору детройтской группы, чтобы обрисовать планы на следующий день. Из мотеля в семь отправлялась развозка, которая могла забрать и их; по голосу Кайла было не ясно, нужна ли ему помощь или обойдется без этого, так что Хэнк не стал ничего обещать. Он и сам не знал, хочет ли возвращаться туда, где оборвалась его привычная жизнь.

Пожалуй — нет. Он не хочет там быть, но должен.

Вот только утром чувство долга притупилось. Хэнк проснулся по будильнику в половину седьмого и чувствовал себя так паршиво, что не хотелось даже подниматься. Постаравшись заснуть снова, он обнаружил, что ничего не получается, да и сосредоточиться не выходит, и наконец он не выдержал:

— Найнс. Где-то там валяются таблетки, которые я вчера купил, дай две.

— Вам плохо? — сразу встрепенулся андроид.

— Терпимо, — соврал Хэнк. — Просто дай их и все.

Он с молодости привык полагаться на лекарства едва ли не во всем. Большинство из них действовало, пускай не мгновенно, но надежно, и когда не было времени отдыхать и ждать, что все пройдет само собой, он просто глотал пару пилюль и через полчаса снова был в седле. На такой же эффект Хэнк рассчитывал и сейчас, поэтому перестал реагировать на расспросы андроида и занялся подготовкой к поездке в Детройт. Собака рвалась на улицу, Хэнк вышел с ней и прошелся позади мотеля, крепко держа поводок. История была уже готова: вчера около «Волмарта» бездомная псина привязалась, пришлось пожалеть ее и взять, вот так. Звучало правдоподобно, но из окон никто не выглядывал и вопросов не задавал.

Хэнк обдумывал эту ложь, отвлекаясь от головной боли, и вскоре уверился в ней на все сто и даже решил попросить у служащих мотеля приглядеть немного за собакой, пока его не будет.

Но стоило вернуться и закрыть за собой дверь, как Найнс начал задавать вопросы, каждый из которых на порядок повышал тревожность Хэнка:

— Таблетки подействовали? — И, когда в ответ прозвучало «еще нет», дальше: — Насколько сильная головная боль по десятибальной шкале, где ноль — вообще отсутствуют неприятные ощущения, а 10 — невозможно терпеть? Вы чувствуете тошноту? Слабость в коленях? Вам тяжело вдыхать и выдыхать воздух? Дискомфорт при дыхании? Ощущения в мышцах?

— Ты что, бля, сменил квалификацию? — оборвал этот нескончаемый поток Хэнк. — Ненавижу эти вопросы.

— Я опасаюсь, что у вас могут быть признаки заражения радиоактивным тириумом.

— Вообще не понимаю, как тириум может быть радиоактивным, — отмахнулся Хэнк. — Тогда людям вообще нельзя было бы с вами рядом стоять.

— Для функционирования биосистем андроидов используют очищенный тириум, в то время как его смесь с различными химическими веществами может давать непредсказуемый эффект. Вещество исследовали в химико-молекулярных институтах и вывели множество формул…

— Да понял я, — Хэнк вздохнул. — Чертова собака. Может это просто голова болит.

— Лучше давайте проверим.

— Ну давай.

— Мне достаточно будет проанализировать вашу слюну, либо кровь.

— Фу! — Хэнк скривился и почесал бороду. — Еще варианты?

Андроид пожал плечами. Хэнк вдруг живо представил, как Найнс его облизывает, невольно передернулся и отступил, усевшись на кровати. Больная голова не давала надолго задержаться на одной и той же мысли, и андроид тут же этим воспользовался:

— Существует угроза для вашей жизни, лейтенант Андерсон. — Он обратился подчеркнуто формально, чтобы усугубить эффект фразы, это Хэнк понимал. — Ваши варианты: дать мне провести анализ или посетить больницу. У врачей, а позже и у руководителей спасательной операции будут к вам и ко мне вопросы, если окажется, что вы заражены.

И это Хэнк понимал тоже. Он не пересекал черту оцепления, потому заразиться просто так не мог. Найнс был в защитном костюме и после возвращения из города прошел полную дезинфекцию. Когда это выяснится, медики возьмут на анализ все вещи из их номера в мотеле, а там и до собаки дойдет.

А может и до суда. Все-таки Хэнк нарушил закон. Точнее, нарушил его Найнс, но что взять с андроида?

Мысль, которую Хэнк почти ухватил накануне, снова пришла ему в голову, и на этот раз ее удалось расшифровать — такая она была простая.

— Знаешь, что… — он почти сказал это, но в последний момент передумал, решив отложить до лучших времени. — Как ты делаешь этот анализ?

— Сенсоры встроены в язык, анализ выявляет составляющие вещества.

— Я имел в виду… Коннор макал пальцы в кровь и совал в рот. Я не собираюсь плевать тебе на пальцы или облизывать их, если что.

— Можете плюнуть в ложку, — уверенно сообщил Найнс, но Хэнк от этого только сильней скривился. — Что не так?

— Как-то мерзко.

— Обычная процедура.

— В больнице кровь берут. Может, ты тоже кровь возьмешь? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Могу и кровь.

Хэнк понимал, что принципиального отличия для Найнса между слюной и кровью нет. И что первый вариант проще и быстрее. Андроид начисто лишен чувства брезгливости, но зато оно обострилось у человека, и Хэнк упрямо стоял на своем, вопреки логике:

— Ну вот и отлично. Дай-ка мне нож.

Прежде чем исполнить просьбу, Найнс продезинфицировал лезвие купленным вчера раствором, проверил, действительно ли оно безопасно и отправил Хэнка к раковине, мыть руки с мылом. Тот уже решил, что проколет кожу на тыльной стороне ладони — крови пойдет немного, но для анализа достаточно, а заживающий порез можно заклеить пластырем и он не будет мешать.

— Хотите, я сделаю надрез?

Хэнк отказался, но не сразу. В первый момент он не ощутил в себе сопротивления: легко было передать весь контроль в чужие руки, когда так сильно ломит в висках, но все-таки он привык к самостоятельности.

— Для человека не свойственно резать самого себя, — добавил Найнс, садясь рядом, когда нож был уже в руках у Хэнка. — Это противоестественно, поэтому может быть морально тяжело.

— Пф, — Хэнк фыркнул и, чтобы доказать, что ему ни разу не «морально тяжело», с нажимом провел острием ножа по коже.

Кровь показалась сразу, выступила на поверхности объемными крупными каплями; было немного больно, но Хэнк не обратил внимания, зато неожиданно понял, что кровь надо бы во что-то собрать. Он уже потянулся к ней лезвием ножа, чтобы оставить на нем влажное пятно и передать Найнсу, как тот вдруг сам наклонился и провел по порезу языком.

Хэнк опешил, глядя на свою руку, где заново понемногу выступали алые точки, а потом на сидящего рядом андроида с прямой спиной и сосредоточенным видом.

— Ты сдурел? — уточнил Хэнк. — Я же сказал не облизывать руки!

Тот не отвечал, наверняка не мог во время анализа открывать рот, и Хэнк этим воспользовался:

— Какого хрена, умник? Мы же только что это обсудили! Трудно было подождать пару секунд, или ты принципиально никого не слушаешь?

— Извините, лейтенант. — Найнс не выглядел виноватым. — Поторопился.

— В следующий раз сперва думай, потом делай. — Хэнк держал руку неподвижно, как будто та была опасной или хрупкой. — Что там с результатами?

— Обрабатываю.

Хэнк встал, порылся среди вещей, но ничего похожего на пластырь там не было. Собака, привлеченная шумом, выбралась из закутка между стеной и кроватью и подошла ближе, ее нос забавно шевелился, принюхавшись. Какое бы дать ей имя? В голову уже второй день ничего не приходило, и Хэнк ждал, пока кличка появится сама собой. Или пока кто-нибудь из мотеля невзначай не спросит — тогда придется придумать что угодно, лишь бы не возникло ненужного внимания.

— Есть первичные признаки отравления, — наконец заговорил Найнс. — Остаточные следы тириума.

— Кайф. И что нам делать?

— Я поищу информацию.

— Ну ты уж постарайся.

Хэнк не привык беспокоиться о собственном здоровье. Так уж случилось, что с ним всегда все было более-менее в порядке: зимой он мог простудиться не дольше, чем на неделю, крайне редко получал травмы во время работы, а стоило начать работать детективом, как даже синяки с вывихами перестали его тревожить. Хэнк шутил, что здоров благодаря регулярной дезинфекции изнутри; может быть, что-то не так с кровяным давлением или сахаром, или чем-то подобным, о чем он не знал. Никогда до этого дня Хэнку не приходилось задумываться о серьезном лечении или даже угрозе жизни, поэтому сейчас он чувствовал себя беспомощным и не мог поверить, что придется положиться на андроида в настолько важном вопросе.

Может все-таки в больницу? Хэнк провернул в голове несколько вариантов того, что может там сказать. Например, выдумать встречу с кем-то, кто мог быть в зараженном городе — пускай ищут потом человека по описанию… Он вздохнул и почесал бороду. Фантазия, не более того: эта версия не выдержит никакой критики, если кто-то копнет поглубже.

— А что собака? Почему она не подохла?

— Организм животных по-другому реагирует на раздражители. К тому же, я не думаю, что она провела в городе все время. Скорее, забрела откуда-то и попалась мне на пути.

— Как-то всё странно.

— Вскоре остатки вещества естественным образом покинут ваш организм, Хэнк, однако пока этого не случится — ощущения будут не из приятных. Лучше нам ускорить процесс.

Хэнк издал невнятный звук, который Найнс принял за согласие.

— Полагаю, сегодня мы в Детройт не едем.

Тон андроида оставался спокойным, и Хэнк поймал себя на том, что кивает в ответ безо всякого сожаления.


	4. Chapter 4

Первый звонок раздался еще утром: куратор увидел, что в развозке Хэнка нет, и уточнял, в чем дело. Он не был обязан приезжать каждый день, поскольку планировал делать это по личной инициативе, и куратор легко согласился не обращать на отсутствие лейтенанта внимания.

Второй раз позвонили днем — узнать, может ли Хэнк прислать своего андроида до вечера. Машин не хватало, работы в Детройте шли медленно, и с сегодняшнего дня начиналась дезинфекция, которая позволит сделать город пригодным для жизни. В вертолетах, поливавших улицы раствором с высоты, могли находиться люди, но места взрывов и близлежащие кварталы нужно было обрабатывать с земли, и даже пожарные, одетые в полный костюм спецзащиты, сильно рисковали.

— Он будет у вас завтра, ладно? — попробовал договориться Хэнк. — Я из мотеля не могу выйти, а он гоняет за продуктами и в аптеку.

Это было неправдой, потому что в аптеку Хэнк снова сходил сам, а продукты были пока не нужны, но куратор, не ожидавший и такой удачи, легко согласился на условия. Бросив смартфон на кровать, Хэнк перевел взгляд на андроида и в очередной раз сказал:

— Диод, Найнс.

— Но другие андроиды в спасательной группе ходят с диодом, — мгновенно возразил тот.

— Меня не интересуют другие андроиды. Я отвечаю только за тебя, и я точно знаю, что без диода на твоей башке мне будет спокойнее. Можешь объяснить, почему ты так привязан к этой штуке?

— Я не привязан, — ответ снова не заставил себя долго ждать. — Но это неправильно.

— А ты ведь и так не слишком правильный. — Хэнк усмехнулся.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Решив, что пришла пора поговорить, Хэнк уселся поудобнее и жестом предложил Найнсу устраиваться напротив. Тот двигался неторопливо, будто догадываясь, что беседа будет неуютной; в конце концов сел, сложив руки на коленях, и уставился Хэнку в глаза.

— Похоже, что ты девиант, Найнс, — напрямик сказал Хэнк. — Сперва я еще немного сомневался, но теперь обдумал все как следует и уже уверен.

— Ваше обвинение ничем не подкреплено, лейтенант Андерсон.

— Расслабься, это не обвинение. Это констатация факта. Я понимаю, чего ты так взъелся, тебе кажется, будто быть девиантом плохо, но давай-ка разберемся во всем как следует.

— Тут не в чем разбираться. Мои системы исправно функционируют, я не отождествляю себя с человеком и не приписываю себе никаких искусственных эмоций или чувств.

Андроид говорил быстро, очевидно сопротивлялся фактам, но у Хэнка имелись неоспоримые аргументы, а потому он не чувствовал себя даже немного напряженным, заранее зная, кто в этом разговоре будет прав.

— Давай расскажу тебе, как это все происходило по моему мнению, а ты послушаешь, ладно? — Помедлив, Найнс кивнул, и Хэнк спокойно продолжил: — Поначалу у тебя не было никакой девиации. Когда мы только начали работать и вообще. Но потом взорвался «Киберлайф», и я отлично помню, как в тот самый момент ты что-то почувствовал. Вспомни, Найнс, ты даже обвинил Коннора в том, что он что-то сделал с тобой.

— Я помню.

— Похоже, что контроль «Киберлайф» исчез, потому что взорвались все их сервера и так далее. Тебе больше неоткуда было получать установки, правильно?

Андроид снова кивнул.

— И, значит, тебе некуда было отправлять запросы насчет того, правильно ли ты поступаешь, и все такое. Корректировать твое поведение извне уже не могли, вот я к чему.

— Но я не ломал никакую красную стену. Даже не видел ничего подобного.

— Ты не даешь мне закончить. — Хэнк сделал паузу, и андроид послушно молчал. — Никто ведь не знает досконально, как работает эта «красная стена» и в целом девиация. Я так понимаю, она генерируется какими-то программами «Киберлайф», когда твои действия или мотивы начинают не совпадать с их протоколами. Но теперь «Киберлайф» нет, значит и стена не может появиться. Ничто больше ее не генерирует. Логично звучит, как думаешь?

— В общих чертах логично.

Хэнк воспрял духом, даже головная боль перестала ему мешать. Андроид соглашался с его доводами, а ведь он вряд ли стал бы переть против правды… значит, Хэнк обо всем догадался верно.

— Я понял благодаря собаке.

Он уже упоминал об этом раньше, но только сейчас полностью сложил историю и пересказал ее Найнсу. Нормальная машина не могла взять что угодно из зараженного участка, особенно когда анализ подтвердил, что это опасно. У машины не было сострадания, а даже если бы существовала установка «не убивать уличных собак», то ничто не помешало бы Найнсу оставить ее там. Правильнее было уйти; в крайнем случае — рассказать куратору о том, что в черте города есть живое существо, не более того.

— Ты нарушил правила, а красной стены не было. Иначе она просто не дала бы тебе дотронуться до собаки, не то что брать ее с собой. Сам подумай.

Теперь молчал уже Хэнк, давая Найнсу возможность поразмышлять вдоволь. Он не брался предсказать реакцию андроида, который вдруг понял, что является тем, что должен был уничтожить. Хотелось верить, что Найнс не станет бушевать, или что его системы не выключатся раз и навсегда, а со всем остальным можно справиться.

— Если это правда, то что мне делать?

— Точно то же, что и раньше, Найнс, — Хэнк ответил сразу, потому что готовил эти слова. — Просто чаще прислушивайся к себе. У тебя могут появиться всякие желания, предпочтения, ощущения… Ничего такого, с чем бы мы вместе не смогли справиться.

Подавшись вперед, Хэнк похлопал андроида по плечу, чтобы тот почувствовал хоть немного поддержки.

— И лучше тебе слушаться моих советов насчет диода и вообще, договорились?

— Да… хорошо. — Найнс коснулся пальцами своего виска, нащупывая окружность диода, и спросил: — Поможете снять?

Такой поворот был для Хэнка неожиданностью, но он без раздумий согласился. Почему бы и нет, если наконец он убедил андроида поддаться. Последний штрих, и тот будет вылитым человеком, значит, никакой опасности нападения, да и Хэнк сможет перестать ассоциировать Найнса с тем девятисотым, чьей целью было уничтожить Коннора.

Поднявшись, Хэнк отклонил голову Найнса, чтобы получше рассмотреть крепление диода. Попросил убрать скин, и тот расползся, исчез под пальцами. Впервые Хэнк видел непокрытый искусственной кожей корпус андроида так близко; он провел по стыку лицевых пластин большим пальцем, но почти не почувствовал границу, зато хорошо ощутил, как какой-то механизм внутри передвинулся с места на место. Найнс смотрел на него, и Хэнк ощутил себя неловко: изучает его, будто диковинку…

— Надо чем-нибудь подцепить.

— Возьмите нож.

Тем же ножом Хэнк делал надрез на своей руке. Теперь его лезвие было чистым, блестящим, но казалось, будто на нем все еще мерцает рубиновый след. Хэнк на всякий случай вытер его о кофту прежде чем поднести к виску Найнса.

— Говори, если вдруг слишком сильно ткну.

На мгновение он ощутил себя охотником на андроидов, одним из тех, кто в качестве трофеев собирал диоды. Мысль удалось отбросить; кончик лезвия вошел под светодиодный ободок, Хэнк подтолкнул его дальше. Скрежетнуло металлом о пластик, рука сама собой замерла, но Найнс заверил, что все в порядке и можно продолжать.

Диод наконец начал поддаваться давлению, шевельнулся нехотя, погас, а потом крепления разошлись и все устройство вывалилось Хэнку в ладонь. Несколько секунд он рассматривал безжизненный пластик, а потом отдал его Найнсу:

— Вот и готово. Можешь оставить у себя.

Забирая диод, андроид чему-то улыбнулся, и Хэнк решил считать это благодарностью.

***  
На следующий день Найнс уехал в Детройт и вернулся поздно вечером. Сначала Хэнк не заметил, что с ним что-то не так: он сразу взял собаку на прогулку, потом выкупал ее, спросил, не нужно ли сходить в магазин — как будто ему хотелось оказаться подальше отсюда. Когда Найнс начал задавать вопросы насчет того, как Хэнк себя чувствует, тот заметил, что андроид избегает смотреть прямо в глаза. Не собираясь угадывать, скрывает он что-то или нет, Хэнк задал вопрос:

— Сегодня что-то случилось?

Прежде чем ответить, Найнс допустил паузу, по которой Хэнк и так все понял.

— Не совсем, — ответ был уклончивым.

— Расскажешь или не спрашивать?

Молчание снова затянулось, но Хэнк за день запасся немалым количеством терпения, так что спокойно ждал, когда андроиду захочется заговорить, и тот вскоре не выдержал:

— Мы сегодня были на месте главного Департамента. Нашли тело капитана Джеффри Фаулера. Куратор не давал разрешение разглашать эту информацию, но, думаю, он знал, что я скажу вам. Он говорил, вы были коллегами.

— И друзьями, — тяжело вздохнул Хэнк, потирая пальцами бороду.

— До сих пор он числился пропавшим без вести…

— Ну да, без вести. — Хэнк наклонился, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки. — Я выйду прогуляться.

Найнс сразу же вскочил на ноги, подхватывая с кровати собачий поводок:

— Мы составим вам компанию!

— Ты только что гулял с ним, — отмахнулся Хэнк. — Оставайся и покорми его, раз нечем заняться.

— Я могу сходить с вами без собаки…

— Найнс. — В голосе Хэнка звучало нечто, вынудившее андроида мгновенно умолкнуть. — Я иду один.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа и вышел, сразу проваливаясь в прохладный ночной воздух и собственную память. «Числился пропавшим без вести»… как будто формулировка могла обмануть коллег Джеффри, друзей и семью. Но, по-видимому, она оставляла надежду, иначе с чего бы Хэнку сейчас чувствовать себя таким подавленным, мрачным и больным?

Хэнк думал, что смирился с потерей коллег еще когда услышал о количестве погибших в здании центрального Департамента. Это было закономерным. Повезло, что сам остался цел, да и многие другие — патрульные, офицеры, детективы — тоже. Случился теракт, в терактах редко когда обходится без жертв, но теперь в голове Хэнка крутилось имя капитана, и он не понимал, почему вышло именно так.

Почему Джефф? У Хэнка не было других близких друзей, но до сих пор он к этому факту относился снисходительно. Не придавал ему значения, с Джеффри в последние годы общался только по работе, словно не было у них прошлого, которое объединяло так сильно, что сейчас Хэнк брел в полутьме, ничего перед собой не видя, кроме обрывков воспоминаний.

Джеффри был его приятелем со студенческих лет. Во время стажировки они подружились, Хэнк стал шафером на свадьбе Джеффри (и не уставал говорить, что тот женится чересчур рано, можно бы еще погулять), и с этого момента видеться они начали реже, пока не встретились в центральном Департаменте за соседними рабочими столами.

Именно Джеффри был единственным, кому Хэнк рассказал о Коуле. Остальные узнали о трагедии из новостей, сводок или слухов, и только он мог говорить об этом, не боясь получить от Хэнка в челюсть. Джеффри первым предложил помощь, когда стало ясно, что Хэнк не справляется; он же первым понял, что его нужно оставить в покое.

Должно быть, Хэнк не потерял работу только благодаря этой дружбе. И он знал, что именно стараниями Джеффри Коннор был прикреплен к Хэнку, а не к любому другому более перспективному детективу отдела: капитан надеялся, что так Хэнк окунется в работу и вынырнет оттуда уже другим человеком.

Джеффри оказался прав, а Хэнк не успел поблагодарить его и теперь жалел.

Местный продуктовый уже закрывался, когда Хэнк оказался внутри. Основное освещение выключили, желтые лампы подсвечивали стеллажи по ту сторону кассы, но нечего было и пытаться что-то на них разглядеть. Да и незачем: Хэнк знал, что ему сейчас нужно.

— «Джек Дэниелс», любой объем. Я заплачу картой.

— Боюсь, я не могу ничего вам продать до девяти утра. Если только что-то безалкогольное.

— Да ладно, я никому не скажу. Я уже совершеннолетний, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк.

— Но такие правила, — продавец развел руками. — Не могу.

— Слушай, я из детройтской группы, — он попытался использовать козырь, который в прошлый раз так здорово помог. — У меня был очень трудный день, и завтра тоже будет трудный. Что тебе, жалко?

По лицу продавца стало понятно, что Хэнк не первый, кто во внеурочное время обращается по вопросу выпивки, и что в основном все принадлежат к той же группе. Может, на их счет было особое указание, или молодой человек искренне сочувствовал спасателям, но его тон стал доброжелательнее:

— Если вы оплатите наличкой, я проведу покупку завтра в разрешенное время. Но с картой это не работает.

— Черт.

Налички у Хэнка не было. Да и кому сейчас нужна наличка! Разве что для таких безвыходных ситуаций, если хочешь быть всегда к ним готовым. Махнув рукой, Хэнк вышел из магазина, немного постоял на пороге, пока за его спиной гасли витрины и проворачивался ключ.

Ночь стала еще темнее; мысли, ненадолго отвлеченные простым разговором, вернулись на прежний курс. Почему он постоянно кого-то теряет? Родителей, сына, напарника и вот теперь друга. Кто-то должен занимать освободившиеся места, иначе Хэнк станет совсем пустым, а он прекрасно знал, что за этим последует.

— Хотите? — В темноте продавец остался бы незамеченным, если бы не мерцающие синим индикаторы на наушниках. Он протянул небольшую фляжку, добавив: — Конечно, не «Джек», но больше ничего нет.

Этот поступок, то, что незнакомый молодой человек не выкинул его из головы сразу же, когда закрылась дверь магазина, глубоко тронул Хэнка. Он поблагодарил кивком, взял фляжку и перед тем, как сделать глоток, сказал:

— За Джеффри.

Напиток был терпким, обжигающим, ни капли не вкусным, но очень необходимым в этот момент. Хэнк вернул фляжку, и безымянный собеседник повторил за ним:

— За Джеффри…

***  
Весь следующий день Хэнк провел в компании купленного утром «Джека» и собаки. Найнс снова отсутствовал, иногда присылал короткие сообщения из Детройта, пытался узнать, все ли в порядке. Хэнк ничего не отвечал. Настроение было апатичным, ничего не хотелось делать и планировать, и если бы пес не просился на улицу, Хэнк так бы туда и не вышел во второй раз. Часы, проведенные наедине с собой и памятью были хорошо знакомы, отзывались нотами ностальгии. Предсказать их появление никогда не получалось, и они захватывали с головой, увлекая в мутные воды прошлого, подбрасывая то один полузабытый эпизод, то другой. Диалоги, резкие фразы, рукопожатия, мелкие обрывки всего, что составляло дружбу. Хэнк стыдился того, что не принимал Джеффри как друга, что отдалился от него и не ценил поступков, которые тот совершал на благо Хэнка.

Джеффри Фаулер заслуживал от друзей больше, чем Хэнк мог предложить.

Идея пришла незаметно. В какой-то момент Хэнк обнаружил, что задумывается об аренде автомобиля на несколько дней: с этой задачей лучше всего справится Найнс, у которого поиск встроен прямо в голову. Дом Фаулеров в Баттл Крике Хэнк найдет сам, ведь он бывал там когда-то давно, а память у лейтенанта полиции обязана служить долго и надежно.

Но вот что он им скажет… Как он им скажет… Нужно решить по дороге.

Сообщать семьям о смерти родственника Хэнку приходилось и раньше. Обычно они с напарником звонили в какую-нибудь дверь, знакомились с теми, кто был дома, и спрашивали о мистере или миссис Доу. В ответ следовали закономерные тревожные вопросы насчет того, почему же господа полицейские интересуются, и тут Хэнк или его напарник подавали новость. Обычно тон был нейтральным, подходящим для краткого отчета, а слова — формальными и выглаженными, как и полагается для шаблона. «Обнаружили тело», так это звучало чаще всего. В конце разговора они оставляли номер телефона на случай «если вы что-то вспомните», обещали связаться, как только станут известны подробности. Потом они уходили. Никакого личного участия, сочувствия или соболезнований — это не часть их работы.

Для лейтенанта Андерсона эта обязанность была нелегкой, но привычной. Какой она станет для Хэнка — он боялся узнать.

Услышав о планах на поездку в Баттл Крик, Найнс предложил обсудить это еще раз, только утром, когда Хэнк будет более трезвым (последнее андроид не произнес вслух, но оно предполагалось тоном и взглядами). Хэнк знал себя и понимал, что утром ничего не изменится, так что легко согласился и, оставив собаку на попечение Найнса, лег спать.

Ночью он не просыпался, не видел сны и благодаря этому поутру чувствовал себя собранным и уверенным. Новая цель заставила взять себя в руки и отложить лишние эмоции. Он знал, что встреча с супругой Джеффри и его детьми будет тяжелой, но он обязан выполнить этот долг. Нужные слова придут потом, по дороге он их обдумает, главное наконец выехать, и Хэнк то и дело торопил Найнса с поиском пункта проката и арендой автомобиля.

— Какой угодно, черт, да нет разницы, просто чтобы был на ходу, — запихивая в сумку собачий корм, убеждал он. — Если нужна предоплата, продиктуй им мою карту. Мы торопимся, Найнс!

Андроид ни о чем не спрашивал, но понимал, куда они едут и почему спешат. Такого рода новости приносить нужно лично, и лучше это сделает друг погибшего, тот, кому действительно не все равно, а не патрульный полицейский, вытянувший короткую палочку во время распределения обязанностей. Его не удивляло даже, что Хэнк готов потратить три часа на дорогу в одну сторону. Подумав об этом, Хэнк решил, что Найнс чувствует, насколько это важно и нужно, и не возражает только ради спокойствия своего коллеги.

Впрочем, разве они теперь были коллегами? Эта мысль пришла в голову уже в автомобиле, когда Хэнк пропускал андроида за руль, а собаку устраивал позади. Официально Найнс не подчинялся Департаменту и не был никому напарником, как когда-то Коннор. Они сотрудничали по единственному делу, после которого их дороги разошлись бы, если бы не теракт. Сейчас Найнс оставался рядом и помогал спасателям в Детройте не потому, что был обязан — он хотел этого сам.

Или, и это куда правдоподобнее, потому что не знал, что еще ему делать.

— Вы планируете задержаться там надолго?

Хэнк об этом еще не думал. Он как раз складывал слова, подгоняя одно к другому, чтобы рассказать миссис Фаулер о ее муже. Когда-то Хэнк помнил ее серьезной девушкой, которая не до конца одобряла профессию Джеффри, но мирилась с его выбором. Если она не изменилась, то воспримет новость с завидной стойкостью, но Хэнк мало знал людей, которые со временем остаются прежними.

— Посмотрим, Найнс. Не думаю, что в их доме нам будут рады. Может, вечером уже вернемся в мотель.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Головная боль за последние дни почти прошла, организм, подгоняемый лекарствами, шел на поправку, но Хэнк понимал, что вопрос касается другого. Он полагал, что не захочет отвечать, но не ощущал внутреннего сопротивления или отторжения к любопытству Найнса… как будто начал к нему привыкать. Или воспринимать его иначе: как личность, а не машину из «Киберлайф».

— А как себя чувствует человек, потерявший друга? Паршиво, Найнс.

— Я понимаю…

— Ты понимаешь? — Хэнк взглянул на него с сомнением.

— Да. — Найнс не заметил подвоха. — Я знаю, что бы я сам чувствовал, если бы это ваше тело нашли.

Хэнк не смог придумать достойный ответ ни в первый момент, ни потом. Его практически назвали другом, Найнс признал, что испытал бы эмоции от новости о его смерти. Прогресс для девианта, который совсем недавно отказывался признавать свою девиацию, был невиданным. Хэнк улыбнулся: не коллега, значит, и не напарник, а сразу друг?

— Ладно. — Он не стал расспрашивать об эмоциях: приятно было просто получить подтверждение тому, что они у Найнса возникают. — Спасибо, что составил компанию.

По радио заиграла знакомая песня, и Хэнк сделал погромче звук. Приоткрыл окно, чтобы чувствовать ветер и не замерзать; приготовился к трехчасовой поездке — неплохо бы остановиться на заправке подальше от городов и выпить самого мерзкого кофе в мире, — и к сложной встрече в ее конце. Даже снова взялся обдумывать слова, заготовленные для миссис Фаулер, но от этого дела Хэнка оторвал телефонный звонок.

Женщина представилась агентом из Федерального Бюро, и она хотела поговорить на тему местонахождения Гэвина Рида, как можно скорее.


	5. Chapter 5

— Входи, Хэнк.

Перед ним появилась Лорен, одетая в черное платье с жемчужной окантовкой. Хэнк узнал ее по фигуре, которая с годами стала крупнее, но все еще оставалась спортивной, и по глазам с опущенными уголками. Когда-то она была невысокой девушкой с шоколадной кожей и короткой стрижкой; редко улыбалась, стесняясь неидеальных зубов, но никогда не хмурила брови. Друзья называли ее «нашей Лори», но женщине, открывшей перед Хэнком дверь, не шло это короткое миловидное имя. Она выросла, стала женой и матерью, превратилась сначала в Лорен, потом в миссис Фаулер, и в конце оказалась вдовой.

— Если честно, я думала, что ты позвонишь. — Губы Лорен чуть-чуть искривились, но Хэнк не понял, что это значило. — Кто там с тобой?

Найнс оставался в автомобиле: об этом попросил сам Хэнк, подумав, что Лорен нелегко будет справиться и с одним посетителем. Теперь же, когда она сама обратила внимание, Хэнку стало неловко из-за собственного решения.

— Это мой коллега, мы вместе приехали из Детройта. — Он все еще стоял на пороге, потому что не мог обрушить новость на Лорен сразу, хотя до этого долго репетировал слова и уже точно знал, что именно скажет.

— Он тоже может зайти, если захочет.

Женщина наконец отступила вглубь дома, а Хэнк, помедлив, кивнул Найнсу головой, подзывая к себе — собаку ненадолго можно оставить в салоне. Потом он вошел и сразу услышал, что где-то в дальних комнатах или на втором этаже есть еще люди. Голоса звучали приглушенно, больше напоминая рокот и гул, нежели отдельные слова, доносился звук шагов, вибрация от хлопающей двери — дом жил, но ощущение жизни плотно переплелось с тревогой.

Лорен свернула в гостиную, и Хэнк двинулся следом, попутно рассматривая фотографии на стенах и мебель, чью-то обувь, оставленные тут и там вещи, подвязанные шнуром занавески, комнатные вазоны, на вид уже засохшие. Представить Джеффри в этом доме было непросто — тот намного больше ассоциировался с прозрачными стенами собственного кабинета в Департаменте, со светлым офисом и деловой обстановкой места, которого уже не существовало.

Вздохнув, Хэнк заставил себя перейти к главному.

— Я насчет Джеффри. Вчера мне сказали, что нашли его тело.

Лорен молчала, и Хэнк вдруг понял, что опоздал. Она уже знала. Потому такая атмосфера в доме, потому она надела черное и совсем не удивилась Хэнку, который не приезжал сюда со дня свадьбы.

— Мне так жаль, Лорен. — Хэнк взял ее за руку, сжал ладонь. — Джеффри… — он собирался сказать самую банальную вещь в мире, — был очень хорошим человеком. Я надеялся, что он в порядке.

— А я не очень надеялась. — Лорен мягко высвободила руку, сделав это так, что Хэнку не стало неловко. — В нашем столетии люди после теракта не пропадают без вести. Нужно было время, чтобы найти его там, среди… всего.

Вчерашняя боль, от которой Хэнку до сих пор удавалось отгородиться, снова вернулась, сдавила сердце. Он подумал, что Лорен сильная женщина, слишком сильная, а еще — что гости из Детройта тут сегодня лишние.

— Нам оставалось просто ждать, — подытожила Лорен.

— А кто вам сообщил?

Вопрос мог оказаться нетактичным, но Хэнк не сдержал любопытства, заодно пытаясь поддержать эту непростую беседу. Найнс уже вошел внутрь и тихо стоял неподалеку, не привлекая внимания; на его месте Хэнк ощущал бы себя неловко и хотел как можно скорее уйти… а, может, он хотел этого и так. Но пока еще не имел права.

— Люди из детройтской службы спасения. Мне позвонили ночью… Знаешь, я как только услышала телефон, то сразу все поняла. Можно было даже не подходить, но если бы я не сняла трубку, они бы звонили и звонили, а я этого не хотела. Короткий получился разговор.

Она не глядя взяла с полки какую-то вещицу, чтобы занять руки. Помолчала, переводя взгляд с Хэнка на андроида и обратно, глянула вниз, только теперь заметив, что что-то держит.

— Спасибо, что приехал. Мы тут все немного напряжены. Нам пока не отдают тело, говорят — может быть радиоактивно или что-то в этом роде. Предлагают либо хоронить в закрытом гробу, либо ждать, даже не знаю, что выбрать…

— Ох, Лорен…

Хэнку захотелось обнять эту женщину. Он не представлял, какое горе она испытывает, в какой тревоге живет с момента теракта и сколько еще ей придется выдержать. Хорошо, что ее ни на миг не оставляли одну. Если бы у Лорен больше никого не было, Хэнк обязательно остался бы с ней, но сейчас он чувствовал себя тут лишним.

— Если я чем-нибудь могу помочь, пожалуйста, говори.

— Разве что ты можешь их как-то поторопить, Хэнк. Мне больше ничего не нужно. — Она первая обняла его, макушкой не доставая и до плеча, но быстро отпустила. — Хотите с нами поужинать? — Лорен впервые обратилась к Найнсу, не поняв, что он андроид. — Не очень веселое мероприятие, но мы будем рады.

— Спасибо, Лорен. — Хэнк опередил Найнса, который хотел ответить. — Но нам нужно в Ленсинг по работе.

Женщина не выглядела разочарованной, и Хэнк понял, что приглашала она из вежливости, а может даже испытала облегчение из-за отказа. Винить ее не в чем — любой в ее ситуации предпочел бы не связываться с чужими людьми, а Хэнк, как ни крути, для нее чужой.

Прощание у порога получилось скомканным. Хэнк сказал, что постарается узнать что-нибудь насчет тела, чтобы Фаулеры могли планировать похороны, но обещаний не давал. Система слишком сложная, чтобы человек извне, пускай и лейтенант полиции, мог на нее повлиять. Скорее всего тела будут возвращать в один день, когда закончат экспертизу и дезинфекцию, еще и устроят торжественную церемонию прощания, и Лорен с семьей придется ехать в Детройт. Об этом Хэнк ничего не сказал вслух, и потому у него осталось чувство, словно он обманул Лорен.

Уезжал он с тяжелым сердцем. Найнс, словно переняв настроение, помалкивал и делал вид, что внимательно следит за дорогой. Хэнк ценил это, но вскоре собственных мыслей стало недостаточно, и он заговорил:

— Сколько нам до Ленсинга? Они не будут слишком долго ждать, если опоздаем.

Он договорился о встрече в Ленсинге, чтобы не привязываться ни к Баттл Крику, ни к окрестностям Детройта. Разговаривать с ФБР нужно осторожно и внимательно: никогда не знаешь, на какую случайную фразу они обратят внимание. Найнс останется в автомобиле или пойдет в какой-нибудь парк, чтобы прогуляться с собакой — показывать агентам андроида, замаскированного под человека, Хэнк не планировал.

Ему хотелось поскорее попасть в город, чтобы встреча уже произошла и разговор состоялся. Хотелось ехать обратно под любимую музыку и хотя бы несколько часов ни о чем не беспокоиться.

Хотелось, по примеру Коннора и Рида, свалить к чертовой матери и никогда не приближаться к Детройту, но этого Хэнк позволить себе не мог.

— Будем в городе через один час и двенадцать минут, с учетом перепада скорости, — отрапортовал Найнс в своей любимой манере. Тут же он отступил от образа идеальной машины и добавил: — В двадцати километрах впереди по нашей трассе есть заправка и кафетерий. Вы не обедали.

— Я и не хочу.

— А собака захочет. Лучше вам пообедать вместе. Сомневаюсь, что разговор с агентами Бюро хорошо пойдет под ужин.

— Откуда ты такой умный?

Найнс на миг замешкался и спросил:

— Это риторический вопрос, верно?

Вместо ответа Хэнк показал ему большой палец — парень и впрямь делал успехи. И, по-видимому, такая реакция воодушевила Найнса на продолжение беседы:

— Что вы чувствуете после разговора с Лорен Фаулер?

Подобных вопросов, как и разговора на эту тему, Хэнк ожидал меньше всего. Он сделал то, что казалось ему правильным и нужным, но не ощутил удовлетворения или чего-нибудь другого, что дало бы ему понять — он выполнил свой долг. Горечь и боль потери все еще оставались у него внутри, сколько бы Хэнк это ни скрывал от Найнса или себя самого. Может, с течением времени думать о Джеффри станет легче, но пока что он всеми силами гнал образ друга из мыслей, чтобы не искать виноватых в его смерти и…

Впрочем, Хэнк знал, кто виноват. Но что он мог с этим сделать?

— Даже не знаю… Мне ее жаль, но это логично… почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Хочу лучше понять, — мягко ответил Найнс, осознав, что выбрал непростую тему. — Если уж я подвергся девиации, мне нужно разобраться во всем.

— Во всем?

— В той области, которая раньше меня не касалась. В эмоциях. Прежде я мог разве что анализировать проявление чужих эмоций по физическим признакам: мимика, жесты, поза, интонация голоса и так далее. Но теперь мне хочется больше узнать о причинно-следственных связях, о том, как возникают эмоции, почему они меняются или пропадают.

— Тяжело тебе будет, — посочувствовал Хэнк, думая, что даже он в свои пятьдесят толком не разбирается в эмоциях.

— Я готов, — уверенно заявил Найнс. — Я справлюсь.

Хэнк по привычке хмыкнул в ответ, но поймал себя на том, что смотрит на Найнса с уважением. Андроид, которого он помнил по тяжелым дням погони за Коннором, исчез, и его место заняло другое существо, чертовски на него похожее, но живое, любопытное и намного более приятное.

***  
Агенты выглядели точно как Перкинс. Женщина и мужчина в одинаковых черных костюмах, при галстуках; если чего им и не хватало — так это солнцезащитных очков и дипломатов с кодовыми замками. Они прекрасно смотрелись бы внутри шаблонного голливудского фильма, где несмотря на всю подготовку проиграли бы в борьбе с каким-нибудь отставным сержантом, которого задели за живое.

Войдя в кафетерий, Хэнк ощутил себя не в своей тарелке, но быстро спохватился. Ему нечего бояться, Найнс с собакой довольно далеко отсюда, в парке, да и разговор будет не о нем, а о Риде, а в этой теме Хэнк чувствовал себя довольно уверенно, поскольку ничего полезного не знал. Он приветственно кивнул агентам, остановился напротив них; как Найнс и предсказывал, на столе не было ничего съедобного, кроме прозрачного чайника с кофе.

— Доброго вечера, лейтенант Андерсон. — Оба агента поднялись, Хэнк пожал им руки. — Хотите кофе?

От кофе он отказался, тем самым показав, что готов перейти сразу к делу.

— Меня зовут Эбигэйл Чейс, это мой коллега агент Финнеган, — начала женщина, давая понять, с кем из них Хэнку придется иметь дело. — Мы хотим поговорить насчет Гэвина Рида.

— Давайте поговорим.

— Нас интересует, где он сейчас находится.

— Понятия не имею, господа.

— По нашим данным вы — последний из официальных лиц, кто видел его. Он сбежал из-под вашего надзора и вы не отправили за ним поисковый отряд.

— Это было как раз после взрыва в Детройте. — Хэнк поморщился. — У нас появилась масса других проблем, а данные о розыске Гэвина Рида были уничтожены вместе с уничтожением сервера, где хранилась информация по центральному Департаменту.

— Остались ориентировки, которые вы рассылали по всем полицейским участкам, — напомнила агент Чейс.

— Не совсем так. Розыск отменили, потому что Рида уже поймали. А в повторный розыск уже никто его не заявил.

— Это, очевидно, недочет работы полиции.

— Может, и так. У вас есть протоколы действий на случай взрывов в центральных Департаментах городов?

— Мы не пытаемся вас обвинить, лейтенант, — миролюбиво вступил агент Финнеган. — Однако неофициально у нас есть основания полагать, что если вы и не содействовали Риду в побеге, то сознательно это допустили.

Он был прав, но Хэнк не сделал ничего, чтобы это подтвердить. Несмотря на теракт, его могли признать виновным в пособничестве после внутреннего расследования, но пока угрозы Хэнк не чувствовал. Побег одного детектива полиции на фоне масштабного теракта — не то, чем стали бы заниматься в ФБР.

— Так зачем вы его ищете?

— Возможно, бывший детектив Рид обладает информацией по поводу детройтского террористического акта.

Агент Чейс смотрела Хэнку прямо в глаза, и тот не сомневался, что сказанное ею — чистая правда. Первой появилась мысль о том, что Рида обвиняют, но Хэнк не дал себе как следует поразмыслить — Гэвина не только не было в городе во время взрыва, но и задолго до него.

Потом он понял, что происходит. Рид знал про Новое Исламское Государство, а теперь этой информацией начали интересоваться на высшем уровне.

Наконец-то.

— Он говорил мне кое-что об этом, — изначально не собираясь откровенничать с агентами, Хэнк изменил мнение. Если существовал шанс помочь расследованию, за него стоило хвататься.

Постаравшись вспомнить как можно лучше, Хэнк пересказал агентам всё, что услышал от Гэвина. Данных оказалось маловато, но теперь у ФБР была нить, за которую можно тянуть, а свою работу они обычно выполняли хорошо.

— И все-таки нам хотелось бы поговорить с ним лично, — сделав краткие записи в блокноте, мягко надавила агент Чейс.

— Ничем не могу помочь. Рид не выходил на связь, так что я знаю о нем не больше вашего.

Агенты немного помолчали, решая, можно ли доверять Хэнку, а потом Чейс закрыла блокнот с видом человека, которого больше ничто не задерживает.

— Мы попытаемся его отыскать. — Она скользнула рукой во внутренний карман пиджака, положила на стол серый прямоугольник визитной карточки. — Это на случай, если он даст о себе знать. Пускай свяжется с нами… скажите, что ему ничего не угрожает. По крайней мере, не со стороны Бюро. Всего доброго, лейтенант Андерсон.

— Не думал, что кто-то еще использует бумажные визитки, — вместо прощания заметил Хэнк, не рассчитывая на какой-либо ответ.

Агенты ушли, а Хэнк подпер голову рукой и покрутил визитку вокруг своей оси. Ему хотелось смять ее до размеров крошечного комочка и отправить щелчком пальцев в полет через весь кафетерий, но здравомыслие заставило повременить. Благодаря общению с Перкинсом он недолюбливал ФБР, плюс к тому — не знал, что те в конце концов сделают с Ридом и Коннором, если найдут их, но Бюро шло по верному следу. Хэнка всегда злило, что виновниками теракта выставляют девиантов, тогда как настоящий враг совсем рядом, и теперь, когда это могло измениться, он не должен препятствовать. Пора расставить приоритеты и отложить личное во благо общему.

Визитка отправилась в задний карман джинсов до лучших времен. На то, когда позвонит Коннор, Хэнк никак не влиял, а значит он мог искренне заявить: сделал все, что было в его силах. Теперь пора возвращаться к Найнсу и собаке, а потом ехать обратно в мир, который так и не стал привычным.

По дороге к Детройту Найнс напряженно расспрашивал о разговоре с агентами. Хэнк заметил, что его состояние было близким к нервозности: для андроида мучительно было оставаться в неизвестности и не присутствовать лично при деле высокой важности. Хэнк несколько раз заверил его, что им и его девиацией никто не интересовался, но до конца принять это Найнс так и не сумел.

— Слушай, попробуй просто поверить, что для тебя нет никакой угрозы.

— Но я по сути никто. Не машина… или машина без хозяина… никаких документов… Когда я пытаюсь идентифицировать себя, то сталкиваюсь с затруднениями. Не могу найти себе места в мире.

— Как это по-человечески, — отметил Хэнк, вызвав удивленный взгляд. Пришлось объяснять: — Ну, многие люди не могут найти свое место. Им кажется, что они никому не нужны, не делают важную работу, никак ни на что не влияют… Типа, зацикленное существование, замкнутый круг, понимаешь?

— Это не совсем то же самое.

— В общих чертах. Слушай, сейчас время такое. Нестабильное. Подожди немного, научись жить, определи, что тебе нравится, а что нет, а потом все устаканится само собой.

Найнс не выглядел убежденным, в его позе и манере речи, в паузах между словами была неуверенность, которую Хэнк не знал как преодолеть.

— Я же с тобой, — наконец он решил сказать то, что говорил бы человеку. — Будешь беспокоиться, если останешься один, а пока не надо. Твое положение явно получше, чем у Коннора — тебя хотя бы никто не разыскивает, да? И ты не скрываешься так, что хер найдешь…

Хэнк вздохнул: он хорошо помнил, что Коннор обещал выйти на связь, но так этого и не сделал. Боялся слежки или что-то случилось? Неизвестность давила на Хэнка не меньше, чем ответственность и мигрень из-за облучения — впрочем, мигрень постепенно сдавалась и сходила на нет, в отличие от всего остального.

— А вам нужно его найти? — неожиданно спросил Найнс.

В его голосе чувствовалось некое подспорье, твердость, за которую Хэнк сразу схватился, приподняв брови:

— Ты что-то знаешь?

— Пока нет. Но я могу выяснить. Дело в том, что Коннор отключал спутниковый модуль, чтобы его не обнаружили — это значит, он не мог использовать интернет. Когда взорвались здания «Киберлайф», отследить андроидов стало невозможно, поскольку все оборудование для этого уничтожено. Значит, с того самого дня он может пользоваться сетью безо всяких опасений.

Для Хэнка, который в тонкостях спутниковых модулей почти не разбирался, половина монолога выглядела туманной стеной, так что он подтолкнул Найнса к объяснениям:

— И нам что с того?

— Уверен, что он проверяет новости насчет Детройта и следит за упоминанием имени детектива Рида или даже своего собственного в интернете.

Теперь Хэнк начал понимать лучше.

— Так-так… Значит, мы можем вроде как отправить ему сообщение?

Найнс улыбнулся — с каждым разом улыбка получалась у него все лучше и натуральнее; Хэнк отметил, что андроид каким-то образом понимает, в какой момент уместнее использовать тот или иной жест.

— Именно, Хэнк. Если это сообщение будет в двоичном коде, люди не обратят на него внимания, а для Коннора оно будет одинаково понятным на любом языке.

— Детка, ты просто гений! — Искренне признал Хэнк, хлопнув Найнса по плечу. — Почему только раньше молчал?

— Но вы ничего не говорили. — Андроид выглядел польщенным и смущенным одновременно. — Я бы с радостью помог, если бы знал, что вам это нужно.

— Ну, теперь-то ты знаешь. Так что я придумаю текст, а ты давай прибавь скорость и радио погромче сделай — что-то у меня хорошее настроение.


	6. Chapter 6

Коннор хотел поселиться в отдельном доме, но Рид сразу понял, что идея хреновая. Даже если выбрать дешевый и далекий от центра район, где дома одноэтажные и компактные, а промежутки между ними не превышают и двух метров, их все равно заметят. У соседей есть глаза и любопытство, Рид в ночных кошмарах видел, как к ним заявляется бабулька в цветастом платье, приносит домашний пирог и хочет «узнать вас, ребята, поближе». Для того, чтобы обосноваться в городе хотя бы на месяц, им нужна непримечательная многоэтажка, где всем друг на друга плевать.

Разочаровывать Коннора было жаль. Гэвин понимал, откуда у него стремление к небольшим домам: у Андерсона такой, у Рида тоже, а в квартирах Коннор бывал разве что по работе. Видел там, наверное, некоторое дерьмо. Остались плохие ассоциации, но ничего такого, с чем девиант не смог бы справиться.

Его даже не пришлось уговаривать: Коннор внимательно выслушал аргументы и согласился покататься по окраинам Далласа, рассматривая улицы и здания из числа тех, где жильё сдается в аренду. Вместе они выбрали Кокрелл Хилл — район новостроек и бюджетных квартир. Фасады ничем не украшены, геометрическая правильность улиц, ни единого лишнего деревца, кроме растущих у детских площадок.

— Похоже, тут живет огромная куча народу, — размышлял Гэвин по пути от автобуса до одного из домов-близнецов, в котором они теперь жили. — Среди них нас нескоро найдут.

— Ты же знаешь, что нас не ищут, — напомнил Коннор. — И здесь действительно много жителей. В каждом доме четыреста восемьдесят квартир, в этом квартале восемь домов, значит, всего квартир три тысячи восемьсот сорок…

— Завелся…

— Допустим, в среднем в квартире живет по два с половиной человека, тогда население этого квартала — семь тысяч шестьсот восемьдесят человек, — не унимался Коннор. — Но это приблизительные данные, с учетом того, что некоторые квартиры сдаются или выставлены на продажу. Думаю, не меньше семи.

Гэвин фыркнул. Он давно заметил, что Коннору нравится оперировать крупными числами и сложными понятиями, словно это разгоняет его процессор и помогает чувствовать себя на своем месте. Коннор с удовольствием слушал новости по радио, удерживая в памяти прошлые выпуски, совмещая обновленную информацию со старой и делая выводы или прогнозы. Гэвин время от времени спрашивал его о чем-нибудь запутанном или малоизвестном, и тогда Коннор сосредоточенно замирал на несколько секунд, а потом начинал размышлять или объяснять; Гэвину не нужны были эти данные, но он знал, что делает партнеру приятно.

В Далласе жилось неплохо. Они осматривали город долгими прогулками, Коннор учил Гэвина готовить, опираясь на рецепты из сети, вдвоем они приводили в порядок нежилую на вид квартиру. Дни казались наполненными мелочами, но несмотря на это Рид четко осознавал — он не понимает, что делать дальше. Никакой цели перед ним не стояло, ни к чему он уже не стремился и его угнетала мысль о том, что придется искать нелегальную работу себе и Коннору, лишь бы не закончились деньги, а дальше…

Вперед мысль не шла. Он не мог представить, что находится за этим «дальше».

Рид собирался поговорить с Коннором, но не мог себя заставить: ему нравились ничем не обремененные совместные будни, и Гэвин боялся их лишиться. Он становился напряженным, когда речь заходила о Детройте или полиции, старался переменить тему, сделав это незаметно и ненавязчиво, но получалось не всегда.

— Как думаешь, мы когда-нибудь вернемся в Детройт? — Был вечер, и Коннор упражнялся с ножом-бабочкой, который украл у случайного пассажира в автобусе.

— Да хер знает. Там же все разрушено и радиоактивно, ты сам говорил, — ответил Гэвин с подчеркнутым равнодушием.

— Не совсем все. Разрушено только несколько зданий и их окрестности.

— Ну, токсично.

— Уже разработан дезинфектор, который нейтрализует следы радиоактивного тириума и ускоряет его распад. По моим подсчетам понадобится около месяца на то, чтобы территория стала сравнительно безопасной.

Значит, остался месяц до того, как желание Коннора вернуться обратно станет нестерпимым. В первый момент Гэвин расслабился, поняв, что у него полно времени, но осознание беспощадно ударило по голове — всего месяц. Каких-то четыре недели.

— Слушай, то, что нас не ищут — это счастливая случайность. Ну или Андерсон постарался. Если мы попадемся на глаза кому-нибудь, кто нас знает или хотя бы помнит, и он заявит в полицию, наверняка будут проблемы.

— Да… — Коннор согласился, но не казался убежденным. — Но ведь это не навсегда.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Навсегда или нет, откуда ему знать? Пока существовала опасность для их жизней, он не собирался рисковать. И так уже пошел на уступки, решив не штурмовать мексиканскую границу, а залечь на дно в южных штатах. Идея сработала и Рид не жалел об этом, но пока его не привлекали новые приключения.

Коннору эти приключения тоже не были нужны, но его тянуло обратно. «Домой». Гэвин знал, что ему каждый день хотелось позвонить бывшему напарнику, но он сдерживался только потому, что Гэвин так просил. Надолго ли хватит выдержки?.. Задумавшись, в конце концов Рид решил, что рано или поздно ему придется уступить. Пускай звонит; жаль, что больше не делают уличных телефонов-автоматов, но выкрутиться как-нибудь можно.

После звонка, когда бы тот ни состоялся, Коннор на некоторое время почувствует себя спокойнее, а, значит, и Гэвин тоже.

***  
Коннор шел к нему с таким лицом, какое обычно бывало, если у него появилась тема для разговора, просьба или ну очень важное предложение. Гэвин тут же настроился на худшее: Коннор хочет либо завести собаку, либо позвонить Хэнку, и если в первом случае Рид категорически откажет, то со вторым придется согласиться.

— Я получил сообщение, — заявил Коннор, как только приблизился.

Первой Гэвину на ум пришла одна из десятков дурацких шуточек вместо ответа, но он промолчал. Сообщение наверняка важное, Коннор не оценит плоский юмор, а то и вовсе не поймет — придется тянуть время, объясняя игру слов, отвлекаться от главного.

— Оно от РК-900. От того андроида.

— Ох. — Рид поморщился. — И что мудила хочет? Как тебя нашел?

— Это несложно, я же теперь пользуюсь интернетом…

— Он может вычислить, где мы? — перебил Гэвин, чувствуя, как напрягаются плечи и шея.

— Если постарается. Но я принял меры… я узнаю, если он попытается.

На несколько секунд Гэвин ощутил знакомое чувство безысходности, постоянного своего спутника во время бегства из Детройта. Казалось, что они снова на прицеле у полиции и федералов, что их загоняют в угол и вот-вот налетят вертолеты, взвоют сирены и чей-то голос, усиленный репродуктором, потребует сдаться. Отозвавшись на воспоминания, заболела кисть, не зажившая после пулевого ранения. Рид потер ее пальцами, чтобы успокоить, и спросил:

— Что в сообщении?

— Просит связаться с Х.А. Оно было в двоичном коде, думаю, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой мог понять, о чем это.

— А ты как понял, что для тебя?

Лицо Коннора немного напряглось, когда он отвечал:

— Там стоял геотег Департамента, твое имя и мой серийный номер. Это… для привлечения внимания. Я же отслеживал информацию.

Рид скривился, услышав про серийный номер — очередное напоминание о прошлом, о природе Коннора и заодно о том, как его чуть не убили.

— Думаешь, ловушка?

— Я все равно собирался ему звонить…

Гэвин нервничал. Смотрел на Коннора хмуро и тревожно, думал, что сообщение появилось неспроста и чей-то взор снова обратился в их сторону. Успокаивало лишь то, что в розыск их не поставили и официальных обвинений пока не выдвигали.

— Только не с моего телефона. — Рид вздохнул. — Лучше всего зайти куда-нибудь и там попросить позвонить. Типа мобильник разрядился. Можно даже заплатить наличкой. Разговаривать будешь не больше пары минут, ясно?

— Если ты боишься, что звонок отследят, то девятисотый справится секунд за двадцать, если он подключен к телефону Хэнка.

— Тогда не звони вообще, — рыкнул Гэвин, зная, что Коннор не послушает.

Он предпочел бы выехать из Далласа в ближайший городок и набрать Андерсона оттуда, но по Коннору было видно, что сообщение сильно встревожило его, и он не сможет долго сдерживаться. Гэвину и самому было интересно, что случилось: идея передать послание по сети могла принадлежать Хэнку, а если не ему — то тем более нужно быть в курсе происходящего. О новой угрозе лучше узнать как можно раньше, а у него и так зародилось чувство, словно они опоздали.

— Не сердись. — Коннор примирительно поднял руки. — Я буду очень осторожным. И ты ведь пойдешь со мной, чтобы все слышать, да?

Тревога нарастала. Гэвин не собирался оставлять Коннора одного, но каждый шаг по направлению к хостелу, из которого решили позвонить, словно приближал их к переломному моменту, к черте, которая разрушит их мирное существование в Далласе и заставит снова убегать. Как далеко они зайдут на этот раз? Неужели придется снова думать о мексиканской границе?..

В воображении Гэвина два мира существовало отдельно: с одной стороны жаркие мексиканские будни, домики с видом на побережье, собака, о которой мечтал Коннор; с другой — высокое ограждение, пропускные пункты с новейшими системами идентификации, патрульные дроны, без устали снимающие всю «серую зону» на границе. Гэвин был идиотом, когда полагал, что у них получится оказаться по ту сторону, но запасного плана теперь нет.

Во время разговора Гэвин стоял вплотную к Коннору, вжавшись ухом в пластиковую трубку с обратной ее стороны. Голос Хэнка все равно доносился неясно, но общую суть дела Рид уловил, отстранился и стал нервно кусать губу. Хотелось оборвать звонок, попрыгать по трубке ногами — просто со злости, — и сделать вид, словно ничего не было. Заставить Коннора забыть услышанное, ведь Рид хорошо знал, что будет дальше.

Коннор повернулся к нему. Сейчас он должен выдать пачку аргументов о том, почему они обязаны немедленно возвращаться в Детройт. Как это важно для штатов и всего мира, для них обоих, для Андерсона, черт знает для кого еще. Сколько пользы они принесут, чего смогут добиться; и насколько это безопасно, как быстро они управятся, что им понадобится в дороге и так далее, далее, далее…

Но Коннор молчал, изучал лицо напротив пристальным взглядом, давая ему право высказаться первым, и через минуту Рид не выдержал:

— Ну что, когда едем?

***  
Дорога заняла без малого два дня. Гэвин не стал брать в аренду автомобиль, чтобы сэкономить, так что постоянно приходилось пересаживаться с одного автобуса на другой, составлять маршруты, следить за временем. В основном этим занимался Коннор, а Гэвин только покупал еду на двоих (чтобы никто не догадался, будто один из них не ест) и снимал номер в привокзальном мотельчике.

Путь походил на побег из Детройта, на эту сумбурную поездку с резкой сменой направлений, но теперь Гэвин чувствовал себя спокойнее, хотя и держался настороже. Постоянная проверка полицейских сводок говорила о том, что на них по-прежнему нет ориентировок, но сердце все равно билось учащенно, стоило увидеть служебный автомобиль или услышать знакомую сирену.

— Все в порядке, — говорил Коннор, когда замечал тревогу Гэвина. Обычно он брал его за руку и сжимал пальцы, иногда улыбался, чтобы подбодрить. — Мы скоро приедем.

И вот поздним вечером они сошли с автобуса на станции в Роквуде — городке, дальше которого решили не соваться. Гэвин сунул руки в карманы, локтем поддерживая надетый на одно плечо рюкзак, а Коннор направился в сторону парковки, изучая едва различимые в темноте номерные знаки нескольких автомобилей.

— Это он. — Определив, Коннор быстрее зашагал в сторону крайнего седана, и Рид потянулся за ним, все еще не уверенный, что сейчас их не окружат спецназовцы с требованием встать на колени или уткнуться мордой в асфальт.

В салоне автомобиля зажегся тусклый свет, благодаря которому Рид разглядел знакомый профиль Андерсона. Его волосы казались соломенными, их непривычно стягивала резинка на затылке, от бороды осталась короткая щетина, но в остальном он был прежним, хорошо знакомым.

Гэвин подошел ближе, осмотрел заднее сидение, но сел на переднее; Коннор хлопнул дверцей позади и улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Хэнк.

— Надеюсь, это не подстава, Андерсон.

Хэнк хохотнул, поворачиваясь, осмотрел Коннора и одобрительно сказал:

— Тебе идет новый стиль.

Гэвин тоже глянул назад. Для него вид Коннора уже стал привычным, но Хэнку наверняка странно видеть его без диода, форменного пиджака и прилизанной прически. Коннору действительно все это шло, и Рид поймал себя на том, что испытывает чувство гордости, хотя для этого не было никаких причин.

— Нормально добрались? — Теперь Хэнк смотрел на Гэвина. — Я снял дом здесь недалеко. Обычно мы живем в мотеле, вместе с детройтской группой, но вряд ли вам двоим стоит там появляться.

— А те из бюро знают про дом?

— Не думаю. — Хэнк повернул ключ в замке, и Гэвин увидел, что этот автомобиль электрический и современный. — У меня есть их визитка. Позвонишь, когда посчитаешь нужным.

— Ладно. — Гэвин кивнул и пристегнулся. — Поехали в маркет, я голодный как пёс.

— Едем сразу домой. Найнс еще днем купил нам еды.

— Найнс?..

Передние колеса вывернулись, автомобиль медленно покатился задом к дороге. Лицо Хэнка осталось спокойным, будто он полностью сосредоточен на управлении, но Рид все равно понял, что тот обеспокоен.

— Да. — Скупо бросил Хэнк уже на дороге.

— Ты имеешь в виду РК-900? — уточнил Коннор, хотя это и так было ясно.

— Да, да… Он тоже девиант, все в порядке. Он не будет на вас нападать или там… что угодно еще. Мы это обсудили.

— Почему он тогда с тобой?

Хэнк молчал так, словно ответа на вопрос не существовало. Глянув в зеркало заднего вида, Рид увидел притихшего и мрачного Коннора; сложенные на коленях руки со сжатыми пальцами — отучить его от этой привычки пока не получалось.

— Слушай, мы лучше где-нибудь в отеле остановимся, — переведя взгляд на Хэнка, сказал Гэвин.

— Перестань. — Хэнк покосился на Рида, потом повернулся назад, предоставив управление автопилоту. — Все будет хорошо, — теперь он обращался к Коннору. — Я обещаю.

— Ладно, — негромко отозвался Коннор.

— Мы не обязаны, Кон. — Гэвин почувствовал, что должен за него вступиться. — Хэнк прямо сейчас может отдать визитку и нас высадить.

Тогда они снова окажутся на улице и будут думать, куда податься, но Рид был к этому готов, лишь бы оградить Коннора от стресса. Да и самого себя тоже — он и так пошел на уступки, когда приехал сюда, хотя мог попросить номер агентов по телефону, а теперь ему говорят, что придется встретиться с тем мудаком, который прострелил его запястье?.. Сомнительное удовольствие. Гэвин как-нибудь обойдется и без этого.

Коннор вопросительно смотрел на Хэнка, а тот потирал подбородок. Было видно, что и для него тема не из легких, так что Рид проглотил очередную порцию доводов, давая высказаться остальным.

— Я вас отвезу, куда скажете, — наконец решил Андерсон. — Но за Найнса я ручаюсь.

Ладони Коннора расслабились, прошлись по вытертой джинсе на коленях; этот жест Гэвин знал тоже — он символизировал процесс принятия решения.

— Ладно. — Коннор отрывисто кивнул. — Хорошо, мы едем к тебе, Хэнк.

Андерсон улыбнулся и вернулся в прежнее положение, а Гэвин приподнял брови, безмолвно спрашивая: «Уверен?» Коннор в ответ кивнул еще раз, уголки его губ ободряюще приподнялись, и только после этого Рид позволил себе выдохнуть.

***  
В доме оказалось не очень много пространства. Входная дверь открывалась в квадратный холл с узкой лестницей наверх и тремя дверьми, на втором этаже начинался такой же узкий коридорчик. Жить в таком месте постоянно было бы тяжело, но остаться на несколько дней можно, тем более что ни у кого не было с собой багажа.

Войдя в дом, Коннор остановился на пороге, а Гэвин прошел на кухню, поискать чашку для воды и заглянуть в холодильник, но заметил на полу миску с остатками корма и сразу вернулся:

— Андерсон, ты что, завел собаку?

— Не то чтобы завел. Она просто прибилась к Найнсу, пришлось оставить.

— А где она? — спросил Коннор, но Гэвин его перебил:

— Совместная собака, прямо как у парочки? — его голос сочился насмешкой. — Ты от нас что-то скрываешь?

— Кто бы говорил. — Хэнк не отреагировал на колкость. — Найнс сейчас с ним наверху. Располагайся, Рид, а я бы хотел поболтать с Коннором наедине. Коннор, прогуляемся?

— Конечно, Хэнк.

Напоследок Коннор посмотрел на Гэвина, словно хотел о чем-то предупредить, но Рид ни черта по взгляду не понял. Испытывая смятение, он вернулся на кухню, попил и как следует изучил заполненный холодильника. В основном там были полуфабрикаты, но еще овощи, сыр и нарезанная ветчина, и этого почти хватало для чувства удовлетворения. Когда он рылся в подвешенных к стене шкафчиках, с лестницы донесся звук шагов, и Гэвин резко развернулся, захлопнув дверцу.

У него оставалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с девятисотым. Руки чесались схватить пистолет, но пистолета у Гэвина давно не было, так что он вытащил из держателя нож и спрятал за спиной, прислонившись к столу, а в свободной руке для отвода глаз зажал кусок хлеба с ветчиной и сыром. Мирная картина — голодный человек ужинает. Даже андроид в нее поверит.

Звук шагов утих, на пол легла размытая тень, подождала немного, а потом в дверном проеме возник высокий силуэт, и Гэвин едва не уронил бутерброд на пол. В двух метрах перед собой он видел Коннора: то же лицо, встрепанные волосы, мешковатая одежда, еще и собака на руках. И диода на виске нет; если бы Рид не знал, что Коннор вышел с Хэнком на улицу, сомнений у него бы не возникло.

Андроид подошел еще на шаг, наконец стали видны его глаза — светлее, чем у Коннора, — и Гэвин передернул плечами.

— Ну нахуй.

— Где Хэнк? — спросил этот тип, и Рид наконец отвел от него взгляд. Наваждение прошло, а дискомфорт остался, разговаривать совершенно не хотелось, так что он пожал плечами и занялся пережевыванием пищи.

Собака зашевелилась в руках Найнса, тот присел и поставил ее всеми лапами на плитку. Гэвин обнаружил, что следить за псом куда спокойнее и интереснее, но все равно ни на мгновение не выпускал из внимания тот факт, что рядом находится мудень, который едва не убил его и Коннора за один раз.

— Он ушел? — не унимался Найнс. — Куда он ушел?

— Вышел перетереть с Коннором.

— Они будут что-то тереть вдвоем? Хэнк ничего мне не говорил об этом.

— Это образное выражение, — огрызнулся Рид. — Вышли поговорить на улицу. И чего это он должен был тебе сообщать, ты его контролер, что ли?

— Нет…

— Вообще не понимаю, какого хера ты делаешь в этом доме, — добавил Гэвин, поняв, что аппетит у него испортился. — Тебе нечем больше заняться? Или Андерсону нечем? Нашел с кем водить компанию.

— Я помогаю детройтской группе.

— Ну так и помогал бы группе. Андерсон здесь при чем?

На собаку теперь смотрели оба, Найнс казался растерянным, пальцами тер висок в том месте, где был диод, и слишком долго как для андроида молчал. Потом, совершенно неожиданно, он сказал:

— Мы обсуждали с ним, как состоится эта встреча, и он не говорил, что сразу уйдет с Коннором.

Гэвин быстро поднял голову, сощурился и коротко хохотнул. Напряжение постепенно отпускало, он отпустил рукоять ножа и переложил бутерброд в другую руку, отметив, что начал привыкать к присутствию Найнса, к тому, каким он кажется. Даже то, что он так похож на Коннора, теперь выглядело нормой и не вызывало отторжения. Гэвин подумал, что начал кое-что в этом понимать, и, чтобы убедиться, спросил:

— А ты ревнуешь?

Найнс посмотрел на него прямо, и Гэвин обрадовался, увидев на его лице не упрямство или агрессию, а беспокойство. Похоже, робота удалось зацепить за личное. Ох уж эти девианты — никогда не устаешь удивляться сюрпризам, которые они преподносят.

— Все, Найнс, — лениво протянул Гэвин, упиваясь собственной догадкой, — вот и настал этот момент! Хэнк наверняка очень скучал без Коннора, а? Наконец он приехал, Хэнк сможет проводить с ним кучу времени. Зачем ему теперь ты? Разве что с псиной погулять. Конечно, вы об этом не говорили, стал бы он тебе рассказывать? Я бы на его месте не стал, и никто другой бы не стал. Ты же знаешь, как ты на него похож, м? На Коннора. Прости, парень, но ты просто его заменял.

Гэвин коротко и сухо рассмеялся, качая головой, добавил:

— Какая ирония. Ну, не грусти, сможешь больше времени посвятить детройтской группе, что бы они там ни делали.

Он не стал стирать с лица ухмылку даже когда Найнс наклонился к собаке, чтобы несколько раз провести ладонью по ее шерсти. Рид одержал победу, о которой не смел и мечтать — отомстил тому, кого раньше боялся и ненавидел, и пускай нельзя пустить пулю в его голову (был бы пистолет!), он и без того сделал немало. Оставалось насладиться результатом; Гэвин бы понял, если бы Найнс бросился на него с кулаками, но андроид только сказал:

— Я не думаю, что ты прав.

И после этого он ушел, оставив Гэвина одного.


	7. Chapter 7

После долгожданного звонка Хэнк чувствовал себя замечательно. В его жизни появилась четкая цель, пусть маленькая: обеспечить Риду и Коннору безопасность на время их приезда и встречи Гэвина с агентами Бюро. Отличный повод, чтобы переехать из мотеля в арендованный дом, который подобрал Найнс, забрать с собой пса и хотя бы неделю не думать о детройтской группе и погибших коллегах.

— Я могу остаться на пропускном пункте, — неожиданно предложил Найнс уже после того, как все (то есть рюкзак и собака) перевезли в новый дом. — Не буду тратить время на развозку. Другие андроиды остаются там.

— О чем это ты? — Не сразу понял Хэнк.

— Я ведь не буду вам нужен некоторое время.

— Ну, знаешь, мало ли что случится. Лучше тебе быть рядом.

Вряд ли Хэнк представлял, что именно может случиться. Четкого понимания опасности у него не было, он даже полагал, что до собаки больше никому нет дела. Все проблемы, которые могут появиться, связаны с Найнсом, с тем, что он девиант и не подчиняется программе. Поначалу Хэнк думал, что все остальные андроиды после взрыва серверов «Киберлайф» тоже стали девиантами, но Найнс объяснил, почему это не так. Коммерческие модели андроидов имеют встроенные шаблоны поведения и базы необходимых данных, а от серверов они получали только обновления. И с Найнсом было бы то же самое, если бы линейку андроидов РК успели запустить в массовое производство, но поскольку этого не случилось, Коннор и Найнс не имеют никаких замкнутых на себя систем.

Получалось, что в детройтской группе Найнс — единственный девиант среди небольшого количества андроидов. Если кто-то пристально к нему присмотрится, особенно теперь, когда он без диода и в обыкновенной одежде… Нет уж, лучше Хэнку быть поблизости.

— Они не захотят меня видеть.

Хэнк посмотрел Найнсу в лицо и только теперь понял, что именно его волнует. Найнс почти ни с кем не общался, кроме Хэнка. Перед другими людьми он притворялся машиной и говорил только по делу, не проявляя ни капли индивидуальности. Вся его социализация заканчивалась на собаке, у которой все еще не было имени, а теперь он думал, что первыми, с кем он сможет быть собой, станут те, кого он выслеживал через полстраны и едва не убил во время задержания.

— Уверен, они все поймут. — Хэнк хлопнул андроида по плечу и не убрал руку. В последнее время Найнс стал восприимчивым к различным выражениям привязанности, будто хотел убедиться, что его принимают за равного. — Ты ведь тогда не отвечал за свои действия.

Нахмурившись, Найнс повернулся к Хэнку и возразил:

— Отвечал. Я полностью все осознавал. Я стремился к результату и, можно сказать, хотел сделать все как можно лучше.

— Это же была установка. Твое задание. Заложенное программой и все такое, м?

— Да… — Найнс сомневался, хмурил брови. — Но у меня была только задача. Все решения в процессе расследования я принимал сам. Сейчас, когда я вспоминаю то время, я… — Он запнулся, но продолжил довольно быстро: — Я не чувствую противоречия. Я был уверен, что должен их поймать, и я делал для этого все.

— Если бы сейчас я тебе сказал, что нужно кого-то поймать, преступника, например, ты бы тоже делал все для этого, Найнс?

— Конечно. — Он удивился вопросу.

— Ну так это признак профессионализма. Тебе нужно было получить результат, а не думать о том, что хорошо, а что плохо. Не беспокойся. Коннор тоже ловил девиантов до того, как все это случилось с ним.

— А потом ему тоже пришлось встретиться с теми, кого он ловил?

На это Хэнку нечего было ответить. Он вздохнул и сжал ладонью плечо Найнса; подумал, что может быть и Коннору с Ридом будет лучше, если Хэнк останется в доме один.

— Давай обсудим это еще раз попозже, — наконец предложил Хэнк, когда понял, что с легкостью решить проблему не получается. — Пока рано беспокоиться.

Найнс согласился, но к теме они больше не возвращались, и только перед тем, как Хэнк уехал на станцию, чтобы забрать гостей, андроид спросил еще раз. Хэнк и без того был взвинченным, на вопрос он рассердился и отмахнулся колким «Ты мне не доверяешь?», а потом уехал, так и не узнав ответ.

Да, Найнс доверял ему, иначе его бы давно здесь не было.

***  
У Хэнка отлегло от сердца, когда Коннор, даже узнав, что Найнс будет поблизости, согласился поехать с ним. Насчет Рида никаких переживаний Хэнк не испытывал, он легко позволил бы ему поселиться где угодно и делать что захочет, но с Коннором дела обстояли иначе. До сих пор Хэнк чувствовал ответственность за его благополучие, трудно оказалось принять то, что андроид теперь — самостоятельная личность, которой не слишком нужна помощь или защита бывшего напарника. Хэнк понимал, что прошлые неприятности сплотили Коннора с Ридом, и эти двое стали намного ближе друг другу; Рид словно занял его место, и Хэнк не мог смириться с новым положением дел.

Мысль о том, что место Коннора рядом с самим Хэнком занял Найнс, в голову не приходила. Пока еще нет.

До самого конца поездки Коннор был молчаливым и напряженным. Хэнк остановил автомобиль подальше, чтобы дать ему возможность рассмотреть окрестности, соседние здания и сам дом, где они проведут следующие несколько дней. Лицо андроида выражало слабый интерес, но Хэнк не заметил на нем ни сомнений, ни расположения, как будто Коннор еще не определился со своим отношением к происходящему. Хотелось поговорить с ним лично, спросить, как ему теперь живется, что он думает делать в будущем и так далее, но Хэнк знал — если задать эти вопросы в присутствии Гэвина, то от едких комментариев не отделаешься. К тому же, он все еще беспокоился о встрече Коннора с Найнсом и подсознательно оттягивал ее как только возможно.

Приглашение прогуляться пришлось как нельзя кстати, и Хэнк радовался, что Коннор с легкостью согласился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он первым делом, уводя Коннора вверх по улице, туда, где начинались галогенные фонари и муниципальные здания с темными окнами. — Выглядишь встревоженным.

— Да… — Коннор замялся. — Гэвин не хотел приезжать. Он боится.

— Прямо-таки боится? Не похоже на Рида.

— Он боится за меня, Хэнк, — виновато объяснил Коннор. — А если бы узнал, что будет девятисотый, точно бы отказался.

— Я же сказал, что Найнс ничего вам не сделает.

— Я верю тебе. — Коннор остановился и взял Хэнка за руку. Тот сразу опустил взгляд на его ладонь, удивляясь такому необычно человеческому жесту, а потом накрыл пальцы андроида своими.

В ответ Коннор улыбнулся, и Хэнк наконец почувствовал, как между ними появились первые признаки былого взаимопонимания.

— Он напоминает мне тебя, — неожиданно признался Хэнк, не скрывая улыбку.

— Согласен, мы довольно похожи. — Коннор сжал пальцы перед тем, как выпустить руку, чтобы двигаться по улице дальше.

— Ты же понял, что я не про внешность. Похоже, ему тоже нравятся собаки. Ты еще не видел ту, которая у нас, но знаешь, откуда она взялась?..

Хэнк постарался передать эту историю так, чтобы в ней стало больше светлых моментов, чем темных. Он не упомянул о Сумо, но зато в подробностях рассказал, как Найнс принес коробку с собакой, и что они делали потом. Как купали ее несколько раз в день, как приучали к себе, к ошейнику, к жизни в номере мотеля, как делили обязанности, как везли ее на заднем сидении и как до сих пор не хотят отпускать гулять без поводка.

О заражении радиоактивным тириумом Хэнк собирался промолчать, но Коннор спросил сам, заставив признаться в том, что первичные признаки были, но их быстро удалось побороть.

Потом пришлось упомянуть и Джеффри. Сколько бы Хэнк ни пытался отгородиться от мрачных мыслей, но образ друга то и дело всплывал в голове. Когда Коннор узнал о его гибели, Хэнку стало спокойнее, а то тепло и сочувствие, с которыми андроид отреагировал на новость, однозначно стоили нелегкого рассказа.

— Очень жаль, что меня с тобой не было, — под конец разговора сказал Коннор, но Хэнк в ответ только хмыкнул:

— Ты же и не знал Джеффри толком.

— Не из-за Джеффри. — Коннор посмотрел ему в глаза. — Это из-за тебя. Тебе нужна была поддержка.

Хэнк кивнул и промолчал. Найнс отлично справлялся с этой ролью, но упоминать о нем Хэнк не стал — не хотелось портить момент. Глянув на часы, он развернулся обратно:

— Пора возвращаться, надо еще посмотреть, кто где будет ночевать. В этом доме не все комнаты классные. Рид наверняка уже занял ту, где кровать побольше. Ты ночью что будешь делать?

— Наверное, буду спать с Гэвином.

Тон Коннора был вполне серьезным, немного задумчивым и никак не шутливым, но Хэнк все равно засомневался, что расслышал все правильно.

— Ты будешь спать с Гэвином? — слово в слово переспросил он.

— Да, Хэнк. — Коннор повернул к нему голову, ожидая новых вопросов, и только теперь Хэнк начал что-то понимать.

Некоторое время он помалкивал, обдумывая догадки, но андроид был на удивление терпеливым, так что Хэнку все-таки пришлось заговорить:

— У вас как бы… Вы типа вместе? Что-то вроде этого?.. То есть…

— Все именно так. — Коннор избавил Хэнка от необходимости подбирать слова. — Мы с Гэвином вместе как пара. Надеюсь, ты нормально к этому отнесешься, потому что если нет, то нам придется найти другое жилье.

— Ого.

Теперь он смотрел на Коннора по-новому. Тот уж точно не нуждался ни в защите, ни в покровительстве; он выглядел самодостаточной личностью, о которой Хэнк не так уж много знал. Из напарника, за которым нужно приглядывать, Коннор превратился в бывшего коллегу, в приятеля, живущего своей жизнью. Поначалу Хэнк огорчился, ощутив себя ненужным, но переборол это чувство и взял себя в руки.

— Ты напоминаешь мне воздушного змея, — хмыкнул он. — Стоило тебя отпустить, как ты рванул в небо и, похоже, оказался где-то очень далеко.

— Не так уж далеко, Хэнк. Просто дорога вышла долгой.

Воспринимать Коннора по-старому не получалось. Всю недолгую дорогу обратно Хэнк невольно воображал себе, как это — человек и андроид, Коннор и Рид, — но полноценную картину представить не смог. Гэвин всю жизнь был тем, кто стремится отталкивать людей, и поверить, что он в отношениях, было сложно. Наверняка все дело в том, что у Коннора безграничный запас терпения и нет негативного опыта, который послужил бы любому предостережением. Да и неприятности сблизили их, как сближают кого угодно, Хэнк понимал. И, может, немного завидовал.

Пожелав им обоим спокойной ночи и заодно выяснив, что звонить агентам Рид надумал с самого утра, Хэнк зашел на кухню: поставить чайник, проверить холодильник и немного привести в порядок мысли. Подумать стоило о ближайшем будущем, о том, что они будут делать завтра, и послезавтра, и на следующей неделе, но в дверном проеме возник Найнс, и Хэнк отвлекся.

— Все нормально?

Найнс ответил не сразу, и Хэнк, задавший вопрос из вежливости, обеспокоенно свел к переносице брови. До сих пор у андроида возникали лишь минимальные проблемы с принятием себя или взаимодействием с окружающей средой; большую часть ответов Найнс получал сам, Хэнку доводилось только слегка подтолкнуть его в правильную сторону, что-то объяснить или придать уверенности.

— Не совсем. У меня появляются мысли и… ощущения, с которыми… сложно справиться. Я не все понимаю.

— «Я знаю, что ничего не знаю», — процитировал Хэнк, попытавшись вспомнить, который из философов выдал эту мысль.

— Сократ, — андроид мгновенно отреагировал кивком.

— Ну да, вроде того. Хочешь поговорить?

Подобных разговоров Хэнк не то чтобы боялся, но предпочел бы по возможности избежать. Он не специалист в психологии, тем более когда речь шла об андроидах, и если кто и мог объяснить Найнсу то, что с ним происходит, то только Коннор, но никак не Хэнк. Ему в голову пришло, что Коннор и впрямь мог бы это сделать, пока Гэвин будет занят с Бюро, но Найс задавал свои вопросы прямо сейчас и, похоже, не согласен был ждать.

— Мне неспокойно из-за того, что я не понимаю будущего.

— Да кто сейчас его понимает? — Хэнк философски пожал плечами, налил в чашку кипяток. — Но в общих чертах… Детройт через какое-то время перестанет быть заразным, разрушенные кварталы начнут восстанавливать, люди станут возвращаться, вот как-то так.

— А мы?

Хэнку понравилось, что Найнс использовал множественное число, но вместе с тем это накладывало на него определенную ответственность. Ему придется и дальше притворяться машиной, а Хэнку — владельцем техники, иначе у обоих начнутся проблемы, но раз по-другому нельзя…

— А что бы ты хотел? Я планировал вернуться к работе. В полиции точно будет не хватать персонала, так что…

— Я не могу определиться с желаниями.

— Над этим стоит подумать. Удели время, разберись. Наше с тобой положение все равно лучше, чем у Рида и Коннора, так что не страшно. — Лицо Найнса выражало немой вопрос, и Хэнк объяснил: — Чтобы восстановиться в полиции, Риду придется много сделать. Процесс не быстрый. Ну это если он захочет — может, ему приятнее будет уехать с Коннором подальше и жить где-нибудь в глуши, как сладкой парочке.

— Я тоже смогу работать?

— Конечно, — легко пообещал Хэнк. — Если захочешь. Потому я и говорю, что тебе нужно разобраться.

— Я говорил с Гэвином Ридом, — медленно проговорил Найнс, и Хэнку стало ясно, что именно здесь проблема, ради которой андроид затеял диалог.

— Сочувствую. Он хотя бы пару цензурных слов произнес?

— Да, — не заметив сарказма, Найнс кивнул. — Я размышляю над его словами.

— И как, надумал что-то?

— Пока еще нет. Я выйду прогуляться с собакой, если вы не возражаете.

Хэнк пожал плечами, взял чашку и двинулся на второй этаж, пока Найнс цеплял к собачьему ошейнику поводок и на руках выносил пса за дверь. Уже в своей комнате Хэнк подумал, что так и не знает, какие гадости Рид мог наговорить Найнсу. Следовало спросить сразу же, но он не ожидал от Гэвина ничего серьезного и внятного, а потому не стал. Найнс умный мальчик, переварит все, соотнесет с типом личности Рида и забудет, особенно после того, как новоиспеченная парочка покинет дом.

Успокоив самого себя, Хэнк решил, что не станет лишний раз касаться неудобной темы, и уснул, так и не изменив этого намерения.

***  
Что-то грохотало за стеной, хлопала дверь, торопливые шаги раздавались с лестницы — дом жил, и от этого Хэнк проснулся. Штора, сдвинутая набок, впускала в комнату серый утренний свет; снизу начала лаять собака, часто и отрывисто, чей-то голос попытался ее успокоить. Нужно было подниматься, но Хэнк позволил себе еще несколько минут, прежде чем встать босыми ступнями на прохладный пол и включиться в жизнь.

Когда он спустился на кухню, оказалось, что Рид уже связался с Бюро и как раз собирался на встречу в Толедо.

— Ты подумал, что может тебе понадобиться? — спросил Коннор, и по лицу Рида стало ясно, что это не первый такой вопрос.

— Это в часе езды отсюда, что мне может понадобиться? Пачка сигарет?

— При нынешней загруженности дорог ты доберешься за тридцать восемь минут, — поправил Коннор. — Я бы хотел составить тебе компанию.

— Сам знаешь, что нельзя.

— Может, Хэнк поедет? — Коннор с надеждой поднял голову, но с ответом Хэнка опередили:

— Ни за что. — Тон Рида был достаточно твердым. — Я справлюсь один, буду постоянно на связи, а ты сможешь следить за мной через геолокацию, так что кончай это беспокойство. Подумай лучше, чем будешь заниматься ты сам.

Коннор задумался. Будь на его виске диод — завертелся бы сине-желтым; Хэнк так четко представил эту картину, что еле слышно хмыкнул, чем привлек к себе внимание.

— Доброе утро, Хэнк.

— Даже не думай напрашиваться со мной.

Он кивнул Коннору, но ответил Риду:

— Ты разве не собирался взять мою машину?

— Ну, собирался. Я же верну потом.

— Она из проката, ясно? Чтобы пылинки с нее сдувал.

Рид тут же бросился пререкаться, Хэнк огрызался в ответ по привычке, пока сооружал себе пару бутербродов на завтрак и заваривал чай. Наконец Гэвин в последний раз сверился с часами и попросил ключи, а Хэнк бросил их через всю кухню, надеясь, что тот не поймает.

— Маякни, если что, — на прощание сказал Хэнк, а Коннор потянулся за Гэвином к входной двери, чтобы провести.

Стало любопытно, целуются они на прощание или нет, но когда Хэнк вышел посмотреть, дверь за Ридом уже закрылась. Коннор стоял в полутьме один, немного потерянный, пальцами одной руки держал запястье другой, словно пытаясь самого себя успокоить. Хэнк ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, расправляя заодно сбившуюся у подмышки ткань толстовки, потянул обратно на кухню:

— Расслабься, он большой мальчик и со всем справится. Те агенты правда выглядели мирными. Если бы им нужен был Рид, они бы уже сюда примчались после его звонка.

— Он совсем недавно звонил.

— Ну, это же ФБР. Они ребята быстрые. Не парься, Коннор, ты не заметишь, как пройдет время, и он вернется. Можно пока погулять с собакой или что ты там еще захочешь. Кстати, не видел, где Найнс?

— Он еще не спускался, — взгляд Коннора сделался более присутствующим. — Похоже, он меня избегает.

— Неудивительно. Он предлагал уехать на время, пока вы тут.

Хэнк внимательно следил за Коннором, стараясь уловить его реакцию, но лицо андроида почти не переменилось. На нем все еще лежала тень беспокойства, глаза скользили по окружающим предметам, не вглядываясь ни в один из них, пока наконец не остановились на собаке, лежавшей у лестницы. Коннор подошел к ней, опустился на корточки рядом и стал поглаживать, словно только это могло его успокоить.

— Знаешь, мне так повезло, что я жив… — Коннор обернулся, посмотрел на Хэнка снизу вверх. — Столько раз мог попасться полиции или еще кому… И даже когда нас схватили… Такое счастливое совпадение, что «Киберлайф» взорвался именно когда мы были в дороге. Ведь могли уже приехать в Детройт, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, Коннор…

Андроид молчал, продолжал смотреть так, словно ожидал продолжения, и Хэнк понял — ему есть что сказать:

— Мы все могли там погибнуть: ты, я, Рид, Найнс. Думаю, судьба дала нам возможность жить, это как… второе рождение. Для всех нас. И поэтому мы все должны использовать этот шанс как можно лучше.

— Сделать максимум?

— Поступать правильно, получать удовольствие, не бояться. Исправлять старые ошибки. Я верю, что скоро все вокруг наладится, мир станет немного другим, а вы, девианты… Хотел бы я пообещать, что и для вас жизнь станет лучше, Коннор, но я не знаю.

— Никто не может знать. — Коннор улыбнулся. — Можно притворяться человеком. Пока меня не ранят, например.

— Останется вопрос документов, но со связями в полиции это можно уладить, — подмигнул ему Хэнк и сел на ступеньку лестницы рядом.

— Ты бы помог?

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Я понимаю, что это не скоро. Но приятно знать, что ты не оставишь меня одного.

Видно было, что Коннор немного успокоился. Следил наверняка по внутренней навигации за тем, как Гэвин едет в сторону Толедо, но по большей части все равно присутствовал здесь, рядом с Хэнком. Тот улыбнулся и собрался сказать наконец, что рад видеть Коннора здесь, но не успел — наверху скрипнула дверь, и оба повернулись посмотреть в сторону второго этажа.

Девятисотый стоял в дверном проеме, наполовину скрытый тенью, словно готовился в любой момент исчезнуть, и Хэнк позвал его:

— Спускайся, Найнс.

Тот помедлил, сомневаясь, двинулся вперед и наконец сел на пару ступенек выше. Пес тут же поднял голову, замолотил хвостом о линолеум, глядя на Найнса, который провел с ним больше всего времени. Хэнк ухмыльнулся, поскреб пальцами бороду, не удивившись такой привязанности, и сказал:

— Мы только что проводили Рида.

— Я слышал…

— Теперь ждем новостей. У тебя все в порядке?

Атмосфера между Найнсом и Коннором звенела напряжением. Друг на друга они даже не смотрели, не разговаривали, и Хэнк ощущал себя в роли буфера, который единственный не дает им столкнуться.

— Я хотел с вами поговорить.

Хэнку нужно было почувствовать что-то в голосе Найнса, увидеть в его жестах, поведении, замкнутости и молчаливости, но он слишком расслабился, чересчур радовался приезду Коннора, так что пропустил все, что только мог пропустить.

— Это что-то личное? — беспечно спросил он.

— Нет, не то чтобы.

— Я могу пока погулять с собакой, — тактично предложил Коннор, но Найнс, не обратив внимания, продолжил:

— Я собираюсь вернуться в Детройт и присоединиться к группе насовсем.

Его тон звучал спокойно, но Хэнку хватило и самой сути, чтобы понять: Найнс настроен так серьезно, как только возможно для девианта. Опершись о колени, Хэнк поднялся, потому что разговор оказался важнее, чем думалось, и оценивающе посмотрел на оставшегося сидеть андроида.

— Хочешь сказать — собрался уехать?

— Именно так. — Хэнку показалось, что на лице Найнса мелькнуло сомнение. — Я уже отправил запрос куратору. Уверен, он будет рад, потому что рабочих рук им не хватало с самого начала.

— Мы бы вернулись вместе через пару дней, — заметил Хэнк. — К чему такая спешка?

— Я считаю, что вам на блок-посте вместе с этой группой нечего будет делать. Вы — полицейский, а не спасатель, и ваши должностные обязанности предполагают, что вы обратитесь в Вашингтонский Департамен, чтобы вам подобрали назначение в какой-нибудь подходящий полицейский участок.

— А ты подготовился, да?

— Да, Хэнк. — Найнс немного смягчился. — Есть определенный риск для меня, но я буду осторожен. Вам не о чем беспокоиться.

— Найнс…

— Я все-таки пойду, — неловко пробормотал Коннор. Он встал со ступеньки, в последний раз мазнув пальцами по собачьей шерсти, и скрылся за поворотом на кухню.

После ухода Коннора Хэнку стало тревожнее. Похоже, Найнс обдумывал планы довольно долго, прежде чем о них заявить, а еще Хэнк не мог придумать ни одного возражения, которое невозможно было бы парировать.

— Скажешь, почему ты так захотел?

— Мне нужно научиться жить. Девиация… я все еще многого не понимаю в себе, в своих ощущениях. Рядом с вами мне безопасно, но я не чувствую себя… не могу себя идентифицировать как полноценная личность. Вы занимаете слишком много места в моих мыслях, я как бы опираюсь на вас, когда что-то делаю или планирую и…

Хэнк молчал, щурился, ждал продолжения. Чувствовать себя важной персоной в чьей-то жизни оказалось приятно, и он никак не мог определиться — согласен с рассуждениями Найнса или нет. Если представить его как взрослого мужчину, то, конечно, ему нужна свобода, но… Найнс не всегда был таким уж взрослым. Во многих вопросах он проявлял наивность и непосредственность, сродни детской, и Хэнк опасался, как бы это не вышло ему боком, если рядом не будет кого-то, кто сможет помочь и прикрыть.

— В Детройте нужны андроиды. Чем быстрее начнется реконструкция, тем быстрее вы вернетесь на работу туда, а потом, может, и я смогу попасть к вам на службу.

— Мхм…

— Я все хорошо обдумал.

— Ты не спрашиваешь совета, да?

— Да. — Найнс улыбнулся. — Но если бы спросил, что бы вы сказали?

— Я бы сказал… — начал Хэнк и запнулся, поняв, что сейчас ответит честно, и они расстанутся.

Не на пару часов, как раньше, а надолго, и кто знает, что случится с Найнсом, что с ним самим случится, и как они будут жить дальше — по отдельности. Не о ком станет беспокоиться, не к кому возвращаться в дом, и никто не будет приставать с заумными советами, потому что лучше знает, как нужно и правильно.

Подавив вздох, Хэнк наконец закончил:

— Я бы сказал, Найнс, что это очень смелое решение.


	8. Chapter 8

Найнс сразу решил, что не даст лишних поводов беспокоиться за него. Не станет говорить о волнении, о том, как не может определиться с тактикой поведения; как страшно выходить из дома, зная, что не скоро сможет вернуться. В целом, он был уверен в ближайшем будущем — детройтская группа, работа в городе, никаких лишних разговоров. Выдавать себя за машину не сложно: Найнс ведь ею и был… просто чувствовал больше других андроидов, осознавал самого себя как отдельную личность. В отличие от первых девиантов, он мог контролировать свои реакции (по крайней мере, так он считал), потому не опасался, что его раскроют.

Но о том, что будет после окончания работы, он знать не мог, как не мог и не тревожиться. Говорил себе отложить эти мысли на время, пока все ясно и стабильно, но они возвращались снова и снова, одолевали назойливо, не давая отмахнуться. Найнс варился в них по пути до мотеля, где успел пожить с Хэнком, и только там, встретившись с куратором группы, сумел переключиться.

— Рад, что Андерсон отпустил тебя, — заявил куратор после того, как Найнс подошел и представился, назвав номер модели от первой и до последней цифры. Лицо мужчины выглядело недоверчивым, он рассматривал Найнса пристально и настороженно. — Он переписал права управление или как это работает?.. Нужно ему позвонить…

— Не стоит, у меня есть вся информация, которая может вам понадобиться. Лейтенант Андерсон оставил установку помогать детройтской группе и подчиняться вашим указаниям в рамках данной работы.

Хэнк ничего подобного не говорил, зато попросил звонить ему, если что-то пойдет не так или возникнут проблемы. Найнсу хотелось решить все без его участия — это стало бы хорошим первым шагом к самостоятельности, но пока что куратор не казался убежденным.

— Ты же не девиант, он сказал.

— Так и есть. — Найнс не собирался спорить.

— Тогда где диод и почему ты так одет?

— Из соображений безопасности. Лейтенант Андерсон предпочел заменить мою одежду, чтобы я походил на человека, пока сопровождал его.

— Да, на андроидов сейчас нападают… — согласился куратор. — Но здесь у нас вполне безопасно. Закрытая территория. Тебе придется носить костюм химзащиты.

Для Найнса так было даже лучше. Не выделяться среди остальных андроидов, не вызывать подозрений у людей; диод вернуть уже не получится, но Найнс справится и без него.

— Ладно. Сейчас поедем в расположение спасательной операции, я тебе все объясню. Кое-что поменялось с тех пор, как вы с Андерсоном там были, так что слушай внимательно. Можешь называть меня Кайл, а с остальными я тебя познакомлю.

— Хорошо, Кайл.

— Я так понимаю, ты у нас продвинутая модель. — Кайл бросил на Найнса быстрый взгляд. — Может, будешь курировать других андроидов на месте работ. Посмотрим.

Найнс кивнул и отправился следом за Кайлом, сместившись левее и на два шага назад. Руки он держал за спиной, спину распрямил, по сторонам не смотрел: никто не заподозрил бы в нем девианта, и из-за этого Найнс чувствовал себя хорошо.

***  
— Сомневаешься?

Коннор подошел бесшумно, и Хэнк, чьи мысли были слишком далеко, передернул плечами:

— Не подкрадывайся так. — Он вздохнул, снова перевел взгляд за окно, на моросящий дождь и голые деревья. С чего бы Коннор ни сделал выводы, а он был полностью прав: Хэнк еще как сомневался в решении отпустить Найнса одного. — Да… Задним числом всегда понятнее… Как ты считаешь, он с самого начала твердо был уверен или ждал какого-то совета?

— Он ведь девиант. Не так просто понять его размышления.

— Вот ты сейчас не помогаешь.

Хэнк был близок к тому, чтобы позвонить куратору группы и потребовать своего андроида обратно. Не делал этого лишь потому, что не находил реальных причин. Он сказал Найнсу, чтобы тот связался с ним, как только что-то случится — возникнут проблемы, или он почувствует себя плохо, не будет знать, что делать и так далее. Размышляя серьезнее, Хэнк понимал, что все будет в порядке, по крайней мере, первое время, но чувствовал бы себя намного спокойнее, если бы был рядом и за этим «порядком» наблюдал.

— Я все думаю, — продолжил Хэнк, вновь поворачиваясь к Коннору, — а если он ждал, что я попрошу его остаться?

После недолгого размышления, прокрутив в памяти весь диалог между Хэнком и Найнсом до конца, а потом и сцену их короткого прощания у двери, Коннор безжалостно выдал вердикт:

— Скорее всего, он на это рассчитывал.

Хэнк шумно выдохнул, потер ладонями лицо. Коннор подтвердил то, что было понятно и так, но теперь на Хэнка лег еще и груз вины перед Найнсом, чьи ожидания он не оправдал. До приезда гостей Найнс тоже предлагал уехать, и Хэнку следовало проявить к нему больше внимания, но он так рад был видеть Коннора, так удивлялся их связи с Ридом, что совершенно забыл об остальном.

— Ты очень о нем беспокоишься, — заметил Коннор, не сводя с Хэнка пристального взгляда.

А как было не беспокоиться о нем в самое опасное для андроидов время? Девиантов почти не осталось — все уничтожены армией или охотниками, запуганы и загнаны по норам так, что не посмеют оттуда выбраться еще долго. «Киберлайф» не существует как организации; Хэнку смешно было об этом думать — он так не любил эту контору, так искренне ждал, пока она прогорит, и вот…

Дождался. Получил то, чего хотел.

— Я за него ответственность чувствую, — объяснил Хэнк и тут же поправился: — Не за него, а за то, как он адаптируется. Не смог его бросить, я же понимаю, что он не виноват в приказах, которые раньше получал.

— Не виноват, — эхом отозвался Коннор. — Но лучше бы ты думал о себе самом, Хэнк.

— Н-да. Все это время именно Найнс был тем, кто обо мне думал.

— Интересно, почему?

У Хэнка было несколько вариантов. Потому что так заложено в программе, а девианту тяжело сразу перестроиться и не следовать алгоритмам. Потому что Найнс чувствовал себя безопасно рядом с Хэнком, и человека нужно было обеспечить комфортом, чтобы он не ушел. Потому что помогать было несложно и не затратно по усилиям и времени. Мало ли, почему еще.

И какая, в конце концов, разница? Найнс делал то, что делал, а Хэнк просто отпустил его в неизвестность, как только рядом появился другой андроид.

— Иди лучше позвони Гэвину, узнай, как он там, — не глядя на Коннора посоветовал Хэнк, и тот, немного подождав, ушел.

По лестнице прозвучали шаги, потом Хэнк перестал слушать: ему нужно было хорошенько обо всем подумать в одиночестве.

***  
Первый день новой работы прошел для Найнса на грани стресса. Он почти все внимание уделял тому, чтобы следить за собой — его консультировали сразу несколько специалистов-людей, и, казалось, будто все смотрят подозрительно и изучающе. Найнс анализировал каждое движение, каждое слово, любую реакцию специалистов, но в конце так и не составил точного мнения о том, догадались они или нет. Никто, по крайней мере, ничего не сказал, и к работе андроида допустили.

Первые часы в Детройте Найнс тоже провел рядом с экспертом и куратором: вдвоем они помогали ему освоиться с руководящей ролью в группе. Обязанности сводились к тому, чтобы распределять участки для обеззараживания между андроидами, контролировать количество и дозировки препарата, а спустя время проверять уже обработанные места несколькими устройствами сразу. Показатели он должен был фиксировать и отправлять Кайлу, а позже самостоятельно делать отчет, анализировать данные и давать прогнозы на будущее. Кроме этого Найнса попросили найти варианты оптимизации работы и ее ускорения — он должен придумать их, а потом поделиться с людьми, которые тоже работали над этой задачей.

Дел оказалось много, и Найнсу нравилось чувство постоянной занятости, загруженности и ответственности. Он ощущал себя нужным здесь и сейчас, необходимым андроидам и людям, он знал, что делает нечто полезное и правильное и, главное, при этом никому не наносит вреда.

У него как будто неплохо получалось — настолько, насколько Найнс мог оценить, — и он ловил себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы Хэнк знал о его успехах. Раньше Найнсу не приходилось хвастаться, да он пока и не сделал ничего особого, просто успешно справлялся со своими заданиями, но почему-то казалось, что Хэнк будет рад об этом узнать.

Найнс ему не звонил, ведь помнил: связываться следует, если что-то случилось или нужна помощь. Все было хорошо, никакая помощь не требовалась, поэтому он не находил повода и все время откладывал.

Спустя несколько дней, когда Найнс почувствовал себя уверенней, а куратор и его помощники перестали следить за каждым его шагом, кое-что произошло.

Группа располагалась в южном районе города, двигалась на юго-восток, и Найнс только-только разделил шестерку андроидов на пары, пустив их по параллельным улицам. Сам он направился в конец обозначенного квадрата, попутно делая замеры радиационного фона; ближе к концу пути Найнс свернул в проулок между четырехэтажными домами, чтобы сократить дорогу. Вышел на задний двор и почти его пересек, когда заметил выбитые двери и стекла в окнах первого этажа.

Кайл сказал не обращать на это внимание. В город, несмотря на патрульных дронов, проникали мародеры, которые то ли не верили в радиацию, то ли не боялись ее. В основном они грабили магазины, но не брезговали и жилыми домами или квартирами, как здесь. Охраны с блок-постов не хватало, чтобы оцепить весь Детройт, а на вызовы полиции через систему сигнализации реагировать было некому — мародеры уходили безнаказанными почти всегда.

— Надеюсь, они сдохнут от радиации, — зло говорил Кайл, получая новое сообщение от дронов, которые фиксировали человеческие фигуры или следы грабежей. — Это никак не остановить.

В задачи Найнса не входило обследование зданий, но он, совсем недолго помедлив, все-таки вошел внутрь через пустой дверной проем. И сразу же замер, вслушиваясь в отдаленные звуки с верхних этажей: непохожие на шорох голубиных крыльев или свист ветра в оконных рамах, они означали, что мародеры до сих пор там.

Найнс подключился к охранной системе периметра и увидел, что ближайший дрон по маршруту появится только через семь минут. Грабители наверняка подготовлены — знают, что дрон зафиксирует их тепловизором с расстояния в двадцать метров, а значит, захотят уйти как минимум за минуту до его появления. Найнс мог бы отправить сообщение куратору, но охрана от блокпоста доберется до южного района не раньше, чем через пятнадцать минут, когда будет уже бесполезной.

Раздумывал Найнс недолго. Потратил полторы минуты на обход здания вокруг: искал другие пути отхода мародеров, но ничего подходящего не обнаружил. Когда он вернулся во внутренний двор, звуки с верхних этажей здания стали ближе и громче, и Найнс поторопился устроить засаду около выхода, чтобы застать грабителей врасплох.

У него при себе не было оружия, но андроид девятисотой модели и сам служил оружием, особенно для людей, которые не ожидали нападения, и чьи руки заняты награбленным.

В последние тридцать секунд Найнс отправил уведомление куратору, в ответ почти сразу получил голосовое:

— Постарайся снять их на видео, чтобы мы установили личности.

К счастью, Кайл не приказывал держаться от чужаков подальше, потому Найнс не чувствовал угрызений совести, когда нападал на них со спины. Первого он нокаутировал сразу, используя эффект неожиданности; второй успел бросить сумку и раскрыть нож перед тем, как тот выпал из онемевшей от меткого удара руки. Найнс повалил его на землю и разорвал защитный костюм, чтобы использовать его как стяжку для рук, но это заняло время, так что за последним преступником пришлось гнаться до первого поворота — в узком проулке Найнс использовал преимущество в скорости, ловко оттолкнулся от опрокинутого беглецом мусорного бака и упал сверху на его плечи. Вместе они прокатились по асфальту, завязалась яростная драка: мародер не мог добраться до тириумного насоса, потому целил в глаза, а Найнс уворачивался и старался случайно не убить его. Лишние проблемы ему без надобности.

Притащив самого сильного и быстрого из троицы к остальным, Найнс увидел, что первый так и не пришел в сознание, зато второй освободил руки, но далеко уйти не сумел — мешала поврежденная нога.

— Лучше оставайся здесь до прибытия патруля охраны, — посоветовал Найнс издалека, повышая голос, чтобы заглушить ругательства. — Иначе им придется использовать шокер.

— Отъебись! — Преступник обернулся и прибавил ходу. — Знаешь, сколько я завалил таких, как ты!

— Нисколько, — себе под нос ответил Найнс и направил вовремя появившийся дрон по следу мародера. — Я такой один.

***  
— Не самая хорошая идея, — фыркнул Хэнк, за насмешкой скрывая беспокойство, которое ощутил еще до того, как поднес к уху смартфон. — Я его туда отправил помогать город чистить и все такое.

Кайл позвонил под вечер, извинился за беспокойство и сказал, что его, Хэнка, андроид сегодня поймал трех грабителей буквально на месте преступления, хотя не получал на этот счет установок.

— Ну, он же был полицейской машиной, — в оправдание Найнса объяснил Хэнк. — Рефлексы остались, значит. Хорошее же дело сделал.

— А теперь он предлагает включить это в спектр своих обязанностей.

Именно это Хэнк посчитал отвратительной задумкой: Найнс и так рисковал безопасностью сильнее, чем хотелось, и незачем класть на него еще больше работы. Хэнк приготовился убеждать Кайла в том, что один андроид, пусть и новейшей модели, не справится с преступностью во всем городе, нечего и пытаться — они только потеряют машину, — но куратор ответил с видимым облегчением:

— Я тоже думаю, что ему не нужно этого делать. Мародеры будут всегда, избавиться от них можно, только сделав Детройт снова пригодным для жизни. А если твоего андроида там повредят, мы же за него не расплатимся. Вряд ли это покрывается страховкой.

— Уж точно не покрывается.

Кайлу незачем было знать, что страховки как таковой у Найнса нет и в ближайшем будущем не предвидится.

— Говоришь, он сам захотел это делать? — уточнил Хэнк и, получив подтверждение, попросил: — Передай ему, пусть со мной свяжется, ладно?

— Правильно, объясни ему, что и как, — засмеялся Кайл. — Передам. Спасибо, лейтенант.

Вот и повод поговорить нашелся. Хэнк удовлетворенно потер руки, и вдруг остановился, поняв, что ему неспокойно. Найнс сделал кое-что опасное, а его не было рядом в нужный момент — именно то, чего Хэнку хотелось избежать. И пускай андроид справился без помощи, отлично показал себя и был в порядке, но такие события не проходят бесследно. По крайней мере, для людей.

Ему захотелось поговорить не по телефону, а лично, но Хэнк только вчера приехал в Вашингтон вместе с Гэвином и пытался заново устроиться в полиции. Сорваться и уехать сейчас он не мог, Найнс был занят с группой, так что шансов на личную встречу не оставалось.

— Что такое, налажал твой тостер? — Голос Рида вывел из раздумий, и Хэнк вышел на балкон, предварительно показав в ответ средний палец.

Гэвин жил в комнате по соседству, и без Коннора, который остался в доме вместе с собакой, вел себя как прежний мудак, потому делиться с ним новостями не очень-то и хотелось.

Звонка пришлось ждать недолго, и Хэнк, уже зная, что это за «неизвестный абонент», начал сразу с главного:

— Ты что там творишь, Найнс? Разве в планах не было поменьше привлекать внимания?

— Я не мог пройти мимо, лейтенант. В доме были грабители, я знал, что это преступление.

Звучание голоса Найнса почему-то успокоило Хэнка: только теперь он полностью поверил, что там, в Детройте, все в порядке и закончилось хорошо. На всякий случай он спросил, получил ли Найнс повреждение, но тот заверил, что цел и великолепно себя чувствует.

— Рад, что все обошлось, — сказал Хэнк и признал: — На самом деле ты поступил правильно. Я бы точно так же сделал, если бы был на твоем месте.

— По примерным подсчетам в городе каждый день бывает около дюжины грабежей. В основном страдают жилые районы на окраинах — люди все-таки боятся подолгу здесь находиться.

— Как они вообще рискнули сунуться?

— На них были костюмы химической защиты. Стандартные — их несложно купить.

— Н-да, сложно там без полиции. Но объясни мне, какого черта ты захотел ловить мародеров на постоянной основе, Найнс?

— Не совсем так. — Теперь что-то в голосе переменилось, и Хэнк невольно расправил плечи и насторожился. — Я предложил куратору наблюдать за зданиями и улицами во время своей основной работы. Обследовать помещения, если найду что-то подозрительное, а конкретно «ловить мародеров» — только если представится случай, как было в этот раз. Но он отказался.

— Хм. — Хэнк не торопил его, чувствуя — есть что-то еще.

— До этого Кайл не раз упоминал грабежи в негативном ключе. Мне казалось, он был бы не против избавиться от мародеров.

— Он не хочет, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

— Он считает меня машиной.

— Которая очень дорого стоит.

Найнс помолчал, сомневаясь, продолжать ли эту тему, и Хэнк решил за него:

— Я рад, что ты хорошо справился, но впредь будь осторожнее, ладно? Я и так беспокоюсь, что ты там один. Расскажи, как проходят твои дни.

На новую тему Найнс переключился с радостью. Некоторое время он рассказывал про смешивание препаратов для дезинфекции, про дозировки и процесс распыления. Говорил о том, как определяет, сколько понадобится времени, как потом проверяет результат, как составляет отчеты и на основании чего делает прогнозы на будущее. Хэнк совсем расслабился, пока его слушал, и мыслями перенесся в безопасный Детройт, в новое здание Департамента полиции, за свой стол, и Найнс тоже был там — в офицерской форме и с блестящим жетоном на поясе. Улыбка незаметно появилась на его лице, Хэнк переложил смартфон в другую руку и задал вопрос:

— Скоро люди смогут возвращаться?

— Думаю, через несколько недель. К этому времени мы закончим, но нужно будет наладить работу всех служб, прежде чем в Детройте снова станет комфортно жить. — Найнс остановился, но не дал Хэнку вмешаться: — Вы хотите вернуться?

— Конечно, хочу, — не задумываясь, ответил Хэнк. — Пока буду работать в Вашингтоне или где-то поблизости, но при первой возможности поеду обратно.

— Мистер Рид и Коннор с вами?

— Коннор остался с собакой, а Гэвин постоянно в Бюро, они там пытаются найти террористов, выйти на их след и все такое. Думают, они ушли по воде — в Канаду или куда-нибудь на побережье озера Эри. Довольно логично, как по мне. Но, если хочешь знать, я не верю, что их поймают. Время потеряно.

— Согласен… Мне нужно идти, лейтенант. Я был рад поговорить с вами.

— Я тоже, Найнс. И я не против, если ты будешь звонить почаще.

— Правда? — Было слышно, что Найнс обрадовался. — Например, каждый вечер?..

— Да, каждый вечер будет просто отлично, — с облегчением согласился Хэнк. — И отправь-ка мне номер, по которому я сам могу тебе позвонить, ага?

— Конечно, Хэнк! Уже отправил! — телефон задрожал, вибрируя. — Хорошего вам вечера!

Найнс сбросил звонок, но Хэнк еще долго продолжал улыбаться — образ счастливого андроида в полицейской форме никак не шел из головы.


	9. Chapter 9

Найнс пообещал соблюдать осторожность и не пренебрегал этим с тех пор, как поговорил с Хэнком. Он делал свою работу, ни разу не отклонился от назначенного маршрута, даже если вдали было что-то интересное: знал, что дойдет туда на следующий день, или через один — рано или поздно рассмотрит тот участок, а позже и весь город.

Приземистые здания сменялись высокими, красный кирпич чередовался с серым бетоном, пыльным стеклом или окрашенным камнем. Дома Детройта не выглядели заброшенными, но дух запустения делал их мертвыми, особенно в сумерках — ни свечения окон, ни рекламных вывесок, ни типичных для города звуков. В темноте зажигались служебные огни на верхотурах зданий, а также по маршруту группы, но все, до чего не достигал галогенный свет, превращалось в безликие неживые тени.

Ветер гонял по улицам мусор, который никто не убирал. Иногда среди него встречались книги или потерянные при эвакуации вещи, и Найнс рассматривал их как часть чьей-то прошлой жизни, которая перевернулась неожиданно и круто. Больше всего находилось детских игрушек: пластиковых машинок или человечков, плюшевых зверей, деталей конструктора. Были листы из комиксов, разбитые горшки с засохшими растениями, декоративные подушки, столовые приборы, зонты, стулья… Найнс не понимал, как все эти вещи оказались на улице, у него не получалось смоделировать картину произошедшего здесь — не хватало данных, — но он все равно чувствовал спешку и страх, которые испытывали беженцы, в последний раз покидая Детройт.

Иногда эмоций у него становилось так много, что приходилось звонить Хэнку. Найнсу каждый раз было неловко отрывать человека от работы, но если Хэнк не мог разговаривать, то предупреждал сразу, и Найнс ждал обратного звонка. Такое случалось редко, обычно он успевал рассказать все и поделиться мыслями до того, как кто-то отвлекал Хэнка. В отличие от андроидов, люди не могли разговаривать скрытно: всегда нужно держать телефон около уха и произносить слова вслух. Найнсу было проще — он ничем не выдавал открытой линии, так что ни другие андроиды, ни куратор не могли догадаться, если он общался с Хэнком.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на это своими глазами, — как-то признался Хэнк, и Найнс с легкостью включил для него трансляцию своего поля зрения. В ответ Хэнк только засмеялся: — Я же говорю «своими глазами», Найнс!

Но с тех пор он иногда просил показать что-нибудь ненадолго, а Найнс всегда с удовольствием выполнял такие просьбы: когда Хэнк видел то же самое, появлялось ощущение, будто они намного ближе друг к другу, чем на самом деле.

Найнс все больше втягивался в работу. Ему нравился выверенный алгоритм действий, нравилось управлять другими — указывать приоритетность задач, искать оптимальные маршруты, рассчитывать дозировки и даже составлять отчеты. С каждым днем он повышал эффективность своей команды, и виртуальная карта Детройта окрашивалась в голубой цвет, который означал, что территория обработана и в скором времени фон радиоактивного тириума здесь понизится. К концу первой недели стало ясно, что, несмотря на весь прогресс, срок обработки нужно увеличить — для большей уверенности людей в город не пустят в ближайший месяц. Первыми все равно должны зайти строители и работники, и пока они приведут в порядок дороги и снесут полуразрушенные здания, Найнсу с его командой предстоит проверить уровень радиации на тысячах контрольных точек.

Но пока Найнс постепенно переключался на северные районы, где жилые комплексы уступали место офисным зданиям, торговым центрам и подобной индустрии. Тут показатели радиоактивности поднялись выше, обрабатывать пришлось тщательнее; мусора тоже было больше — постоянно встречались выбитые стекла, покореженные решетки от витрин или вскрытые автомобили. Мародеры, проникавшие в Детройт, не ограничивались одним-двумя магазинами и старались отхватить кусок побольше.

Дискомфорт, который Найнс чувствовал при взгляде на последствия грабежей, переносить было все сложнее. Он уже не рассказывал о каждой находке Хэнку, просто упоминал в общих чертах, зная, что тот расстроится не меньше. Хэнк любил этот город и желал для него лучшего, и оба знали — если бы здесь оставалась полиция, пусть и полностью состоящая из андроидов, вандализма удалось бы избежать.

Кайл был настроен категорично: он не разрешил заниматься мародерами, если только Найнс не встретит их лично. Отклоняться от утвержденных заранее маршрутов тоже было запрещено, и Найнс соблюдал все правила, как делала бы это послушная машина, однако ждал возможности повлиять хоть на что-то. Ее все не было — дроны засекали то людей, то незарегистрированный транспорт, либо системы слежения выходили из строя, но их проверкой занимались другие, а на долю Найнса не выпадало ничего, кроме обработки города препаратами.

***  
Была середина очередного рабочего дня, когда Найнс вышел по Кэнфилд-стрит к крупному медицинскому центру Джона Дингелла. Его группа работала на Вудвард-авеню, только закончив с кардиологией поблизости, и Найнс рассчитывал справиться здесь побыстрее, чтобы переключиться на сложный участок севернее — он находился впритык к эпицентру одного из взрывов, так что работы там больше.

Первая из восьми контрольных точек, которые с недавнего времени Найнс расставлял сам, находилась у входа в медицинский центр. Несмотря на то, что весь первый этаж был выстроен из стекла, на него мародеры не покусились — двери выглядели целыми, а кое-где даже моргали огоньки сигнализации. Грабителям нечего здесь брать: медицинское оборудование продать на черном рынке нелегко и его нужно правильно отключить и, не испортив, вынести. Незачем возиться, когда поблизости есть куда более удобные цели.

Найнс вытащил дозиметр из чехла и направил датчик к земле, вдавил кнопку, а затем с изумлением глянул на квадратный монитор. Цифры, которые там появились, только слегка превышали норму, а сам экран окрасился в зеленый — цвет безопасной зоны.

Именно так показания дозиметра выглядели на обработанных участках через пару дней после того, как группа андроидов их покидала. Радиоактивный тириум показывал высокий уровень заражения в радиусе десятка километров от эпицентра, а то и дальше, и экран всегда горел тревожным красным цветом. Всегда.

Прибор, очевидно, сбоил. Найнс выключил его, включил заново и проверил еще раз, но показания не изменились. Тогда он вытащил аккумулятор и подождал несколько минут — иногда так делал Хэнк, если не работала электробритва или что угодно еще. Вставив аккумулятор на место, Найнс тщательно вдавил крышку, обтер пальцем пыль с экрана и снова провел замер.

Монитор горел зеленым. И это было неправильно.

Найнс помедлил в замешательстве, определяясь с выбором, и отошел на полсотни метров. Прибор задумался на секунду, пискнул и снова включил зеленый.

Тогда он отошел еще на пятьдесят метров. Затем еще и еще, и так пока не оказался возле Уоррен-авеню, где показатели прибора скакнули до привычно завышенной отметки и красного экрана.

Потратив некоторое время, Найнс определил нечеткую границу между красной и зеленой зонами, а потом начал сдвигаться в другую сторону, чтобы проверить, как велика на деле эта безопасная местность. Работа отняла у него несколько часов, но на интерактивной карте наконец выделился участок, охватывающий медицинский центр, больницу и часть парковки рядом. Судя по всему, кто-то успел провести здесь обработку — иного объяснения Найнс не находил.

— А, этот участок до тебя прошли, — отмахнулся куратор, когда Найнс позвонил ему, сбросив скрин карты.

— Давно?

— Неделю назад, плюс-минус. Не беспокойся, тебе ведь работы меньше.

— Я хотел бы попасть внутрь медицинского центра, провести контрольный замер где-нибудь в центре зоны.

— Это лишнее. Незачем тратить время.

Кайл отключился, и Найнс почувствовал разочарование. В отличие от Хэнка, Кайл его инициативу не воспринимал всерьез, не давал отойти от правил, даже если это казалось необходимым. Нежелание терять время легко понять — чем скорее закончат работу, тем лучше, но разве не должны они иметь гарантию того, что место безопасное?

Найнс прикусил губу — жест, который он видел у множества людей. Вламываться в медицинский центр он не станет, но вход на парковку ограничен лишь шлагбаумом, так что можно пройти до самого ее конца. Он окажется не по центру зеленой зоны, но довольно близко к нему, а это тоже считается.

Найнс сбегал туда по-быстрому, чтобы не попасться под видеокамеры патрульных дронов, и убедился, что прибор считывает одинаковые показатели. Местность здесь была обеззаражена, но, вместо того, чтобы радоваться меньшему количеству работы, он испытывал напряжение.

Зеленая зона посреди Детройта — это хорошо, но неправильно. С ней следовало разобраться.

***  
— Опять ищешь себе лишнюю работу? — Хэнк по-доброму улыбался каждый раз, когда Найнс звонил.

Ему нравилось, что тот не просто рассказывает о событиях и спрашивает, как дела, но и спрашивает совет. Найнс легко мог работать, опираясь только на собственные соображения, но мнение Хэнка было для него важным и это льстило. За последние несколько лет работы он отвык иметь близких и теперь удивлялся, насколько это приятно. Жизнь стала лучше, несмотря на взрывы в родном городе, и Хэнк с каждым днем все больше полнился надеждой на будущее. Ему пятьдесят, но кто сказал, что он должен зависеть от возраста?..

Пожив немного в Вашингтоне, Хэнк заново поверил в себя. Он сможет построить карьеру — не здесь, а в Детройте, как только туда вернется. В полиции будет мало человек, а тех, кто должностью выше сержанта, и того меньше. Капитан Фаулер мертв, и как бы Хэнк ни скорбел по Джеффу, а получить его место он не откажется. Будет делать все идеально, чтобы на том свете (или где он сейчас есть) Джефф мог им гордиться. Наладит работу Центрального Департамента, будет легко принимать андроидов, но не давать им привилегий — пусть проходят путь полицейского с должности офицера, точно так же, как это делают люди. Только для Найнса и Коннора он сделает исключение, но не из-за личных мотивов, а потому что у обоих хватает опыта и сил.

Хэнк знал, что даже если ему не отдадут под начало Центральный или не сделают сразу капитаном, он все равно будет доволен. Все равно пойдет вперед — как шел раньше, до трагедии с сыном.

— Это совсем не лишнее, — отозвался Найнс. — Мы не работали в том районе, понимаешь? Моя группа не работала, а других в Детройте сейчас нет. Но если кто и мог обработать эту область заранее, то только андроиды.

— Ну так может они и обработали. Ты говорил, там больница. Вдруг кому-то она понадобилась.

— По данным охранных дронов внутри нет людей. А я задавал вопросы андроидам, ни один из них не бывал тут прежде.

— Мало ли…

— Я все проверил, — оборвал Хэнка Найнс, и голос его приобрел знакомую серьезность. Хэнк тоже подобрался, нахмурился — андроид настроен решительно, раз завел этот разговор. Нужно дать ему высказаться.

— Так…

— Здесь строгая отчетность. И ни в одном отчете нет информации про этот участок. Хэнк, я скачал формы заказов препарата для обеззараживания, сопоставил количество с потраченным за все время обработки, а потом рассчитал по площади. У нас физически не было достаточно препарата, чтобы обработать эту область.

Хэнк помолчал, подумал. Самое время было применить «утиный тест» — если нечто выглядит как утка, плавает как утка и крякает как утка, то это, вероятно, утка и есть. Как бы ни было сложно представить реальность того, на что указывал Найнс, но андроид, проделав такую работу, не мог бы ошибиться.

— Как ты считаешь, в чем тут дело? — сдался Хэнк.

— У меня пока одна догадка: возможно, кто-то обработал медицинский центр, чтобы украсть оттуда дорогие аппараты. И поскольку это не почерк мародеров, я подозреваю людей из группы.

— Вполне правдоподобно.

— Но пока я не могу ничего подтвердить. Да и… нужно ли? Кому я должен сообщить о правонарушении, когда закон и порядок в Детройте сейчас обеспечивают эти же люди.

— Понимаю…

Ситуация впрямь оказалась нелегкой. Кайл, давший Найнсу совет не обращать на зеленую зону внимания, мог как быть главным грабителем, так и ничего об этом не знать. Чтобы проверить наверняка его нужно арестовать и допросить; сделать это могли бы агенты Федерального Бюро, но прямых улик нет.

— Я планировал собрать больше информации, — продолжил Найнс. — Чтобы, в случае необходимости, иметь конкретные доказательства.

Хэнк не мог осуждать его за стремление докопаться до правды. Как полицейский, он поступил бы так же, но Найнс находился в иной ситуации. Он притворялся не собой, он вынужден играть роль, от которой мог здорово отклониться во время подпольного расследования. Хэнк понимал, что ничем не может помочь, но рад был, что не остается в стороне.

— Постарайся быть максимально осторожным. Если Кайл или кто-нибудь из его помощников узнает — у тебя будут неприятности.

— Я это понимаю.

— И сообщай, как только будешь что-то делать или что-то выяснишь, ладно?

— Это не отвлечет вас от работы?

— Я найду время. — Хэнк снова улыбнулся. — Мы договорились?

— Обещаю держать вас в курсе, — отозвался Найнс, и его слова, вопреки смысловой официальности, звучали тепло и по-дружески. — Рад, что могу с вами поделиться.

Хэнк тоже был рад. Чувство, что в Детройте его кто-то ждет, появилось у него давно, а теперь с каждым днем увеличивалось и крепло.

***  
Несмотря на то, что Найнсу хотелось поскорее попасть в медицинский центр и осмотреть его, он не торопился. Выждал целые сутки, чтобы усыпить бдительность Кайла и отвести от себя подозрения, и только через один рабочий день, отправив группу по проложенному заранее маршруту, свернул с авеню и по кратчайшему пути отправился к зеленой зоне.

Когда Найнс думал, что ожидает найти внутри, в первую очередь он представлял себе следы разбоя и грабежа. Вскрытые кабинеты, пустоту на месте оборудования. В больнице не хранились ни деньги, ни драгоценности, однако некоторые устройства там стоили дороже, чем все андроиды из группы. Расследовать кражи Найнсу не хотелось, но он ощущал свою ответственность за город, за этот участок, который сам он и обнаружил, и хотел передать Вашингтону или ФБР реальные доказательства.

Вскрывая дверь на служебную лестницу, ведущую от подземной парковки в медицинский центр, Найнс уже был уверен, что Кайл и другие люди из группы в этом замешаны. Может быть, получится найти отпечатки пальцев внутри кабинетов или что-нибудь еще, что докажет в будущем их вину. В любом случае, с пустыми руками он уходить не собирался.

В служебном помещении на минус первом этаже было темно. Оптические блоки не различали цветов и легких теней, Найнс видел в черно-белых тонах, но мог ориентироваться по электронным схемам здания, поэтому быстро нашел выход на нулевой этаж, где сквозь стеклянные двери и участки стен уже попадало достаточно света. Оказавшись тут, Найнс осмотрелся, прикидывая, откуда лучше начать поиски, а заодно проверяя в каком состоянии электронная система безопасности. На вид она была рабочей: кое-где светились или мигали индикаторы на видеокамерах, детекторы дыма тоже были под слабым напряжением, как им и положено. Если все в порядке, значит, никто не вламывался сюда и не выводил системы из строя — их могли просто отключить…

Стоит проверить записи с камер. Если их вырезали или стерли, Найнс заметит и сможет использовать это как одну из улик.

Помещение охраны находилось внизу, на минус первом, там, откуда Найнс только что пришел. Он немного помедлил. Сначала стоит убедиться ограбили центр или нет, или сразу проверять записи? Наверное, все же первое. Если он увидит что-то подозрительное, то хотя бы появится официальный повод этим интересоваться; пока что у Найнса не было ничего, кроме смутных подозрений.

Решившись, он двинулся в сторону центральной лестницы, но остановился около поворота к лифтам, уже тут заметив кое-что странное. Индикатор кнопки вызова лифта светился, а на табло горело желтое «-1».

Здание никто не обесточил. Найнс нахмурился, пытаясь сложить цельную картину. Электричества в городе нет — подстанции не работают, ни одна, даже блок-пост, где базируется группа, живет на генераторах. В медицинском центре есть свои генераторы, это правильно, но они не должны включаться автоматически, а если и включились из-за перепада напряжения в сети, то входят в режим ожидания после пары часов бездействия, экономя топливо.

Если Найнс ничего не напутал, то генераторы центра использовались прямо сегодня.

Он глянул в сторону лестницы снова, прислушался и медленно пошел наверх. Может, стоило оставить этот план, или в начале отключить генераторы, или что-нибудь еще — Найнс не додумал, потому что наконец услышал звук. Мерное гудение механизмов, знакомое, но пугающее здесь и сейчас: с нижнего этажа поднималась кабина лифта.

Найнс перешел на бег, чтобы успеть взглянуть на табло и увидеть, где лифт остановится. Цифры менялись дразняще медленно: кабина проехала второй, третий, четвертый этаж, а дальше Найнс не следил — он услышал новый шум позади, повернул голову и застыл.

— Так-так.

Человек в темном защитном костюме, скорее всего, поднялся по той же лестнице, что и Найнс. Теперь он стоял, перегораживая собой коридор, и держал оружие. Найнс не смог идентифицировать, что это, в его базе данных не было подобных устройств.

— Кто у нас тут? — спросил человек и сам же себе ответил: — Мистер андроид.

У Найнса не было диода, но он носил защитную форму андроидов: с голубой светоотражающей полосой и всем набором киберлайфовских надписей. Форма делала его одним из группы, лишала индивидуальности, и прямо сейчас он ни капли об этом не жалел.

— И чего ты сюда забрел? — Пока Найнс решал, что и как лучше говорить, человек приблизился на шаг. — Отвечай.

— Я работаю в детройтской группе по обеззараживанию, проверяю показания дозиметра в данной зоне.

— А сквозь дверь ты, наверное, просочился.

Ответить Найнс не успел. Он заметил, как двигается рука с оружием, дернулся назад и в сторону — пуля все равно могла попасть в него, но уже не задела бы существенно важных компонентов, — но оказалось, что устройство стреляет совсем не пулями.


	10. Chapter 10

«Экстренная линия связи активирована: 00:05».

Красная надпись мигала в поле зрения и была единственным, что он мог видеть. Цифровое табло менялось, отсчитывая секунды, но лишь на тридцатой Найнс понял — он ничего не слышит. И не видит тоже. Черный экран с единственной строкой пугал, уровень стресса поднимался; невозможно было определить, сколько времени прошло после выстрела. Где Найнс находится, с кем, что с ним?

Сосредоточившись, он запустил первичную диагностику. Сразу посыпались уведомления о проблемах: в системе произошел сбой, который повредил все, что только можно, но работа постепенно налаживалась. Найнс смог определить свое местоположение (все тот же медицинский центр) и текущее время (прошло меньше получаса), кое-как восстановил уровень стресса и наладил подключение оптических блоков. Поле зрения сузилось вдвое и рябило шумом, но Найнс рассмотрел светлые стены с пучками проводов, мониторы, сенсорные пульты управления и людей за ними.

Вернуть звук не удалось, Найнс стоял посреди глухой тишины. А еще не мог сдвинуться с места, поднять руку или даже повернуть голову.

«Экстренная линия связи активирована: 02:38».

В тот день, когда Найнс ушел в детройтскую группу, он запрограммировал контакт Хэнка на экстренный вызов, и система сработала, как только включилась спутниковая связь. Почти три минуты назад Хэнк поднял трубку и наверняка удивился, почему Найнс с ним не разговаривает, но на отбой не нажал. Должно быть, он понял — что-то не так.

Найнс включил трансляцию поля зрения для Хэнка, а потом набрал текст, который отобразился там же:

«Координаты: 42°21'22.0"N 83°03'32.7"W.  
Медицинский центр Джона Дингелла. Не могу указать точнее: электромагнитный импульс повредил рабочие системы.  
Хэнк, я ничего не слышу.  
Кажется, я в беде»

Найнс впервые признавался в том, что не может справиться сам. В такую безвыходную ситуацию он еще не попадал: ему приходилось бывать в тупике и принимать трудные решения, даже чем-то жертвовать ради достижения цели, но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с сегодняшним днем. Он не знал, где находится, ничего не слышал, не мог обороняться или бежать, он даже не был уверен, остается ли Хэнк на связи.

А если да, то что он может сделать из Вашингтона?

Отчаяние навалилось сплошной пеленой, и Найнс обреченно закрыл глаза. Он слишком слабый, ни на что не способный. Безрассудный — люди говорили ему оставить медицинский центр в покое, а он полез туда без оружия и поддержки. Получил по заслугам. Что с ним теперь будет? Есть у него шанс?..

Он заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы Хэнк мог видеть обстановку. Оборудование в комнате не получилось ни взломать дистанционно, ни даже подключиться к нему, плюс был только один: его попытки остались незамеченными. Внимание на Найнса никто не обращал, два человека углубились в работу за мониторами, еще один ходил неподалеку — его тень то и дело мелькала на полу.

Найнс решил потратить немного времени на более глубокую проверку своих систем, но сканирование застопорилось на двадцати процентах. Он не ощущал половину компонентов, но теперь знал, что его подключили к компьютеру через разъем позади шеи и пытались перезагрузить, но не смогли. Девятисотая модель слишком хорошо защищена, даже теперь, без постоянной поддержки от «Киберлайф».

«Я думаю, они ищут пути обнуления процессора».

Так сделал бы сам Найнс, если бы ему попалась чужая машина и он по какой-то причине не уничтожил ее. Мысль потянула за собой другую — похоже, он нужен зачем-то, если ему не снесли голову, чтобы избавиться от улик. Андроиды стали ценным товаром после неудавшейся революции и подрыва основных производств. Новые машины выпускать начнут нескоро, если начнут вообще, а работу андроидов лучше них самих не выполнит никто. За Найнса можно выручить неплохую сумму, а уж если кто-то увидит номер его модели и поймет, что он значит…

«Не могу пошевелиться и повернуть голову, так что не понимаю, кто еще в помещении и насколько оно велико»

Даже если никто не видел сообщений, Найнсу становилось немного спокойнее, когда он представлял, будто Хэнк их читает. Иллюзия поддержки помогала справиться со стрессом, с ней проще думалось: Найнсу пора было оценить свое положение непредвзято и составить план.

«Пожалуйста, напиши, если читаешь это».

Тень, до этого сновавшая на периферии зрения, увеличилась, следом появился ее хозяин: высокий мужчина в черной защитной форме. Найнс всмотрелся в его лицо, но не нашел совпадений по базе данных. Слов, которые произнес этот человек, он по-прежнему не слышал, но подключил программу распознавания речи по движению губ, и та уловила конец:

— …но оно того стоит. Только прикинь, какие перспективы. — Он замолчал, слушая ответ, который для Найнса тонул в тишине, и продолжил: — Это парень Кайла, сто процентов. Я ему наберу.

Неужели эти люди не обнуляют его, а пытаются помочь? Найнс точно знал, что отключился после направленного электромагнитного излучения, но не помнил, кто в него выстрелил. И если сейчас этот человек свяжется с куратором, чтобы тот приехал и забрал Найнса на блок-пост, то никакой план по спасению ему не понадобится.

Сообщение от Хэнка появилось в нижнем правом углу поля зрения:

«Найнс, я читаю и смотрю. Продолжай держать в курсе, я думаю над ситуацией».

«Я могу считывать речь по губам, так что отчасти понимаю, что он говорит».

Найнс передал Хэнку услышанное только что.

«Кайл согласится за мной приехать?»

«Еще не связывался с ним. Не спеши с выводами».

Что-то в сообщении Хэнка настораживало, не давало по-настоящему радоваться налаженной связи. Тот был слишком сдержанным, немногословным и не говорил ничего конкретного; Найнс рассчитывал получить порцию уверенности благодаря Хэнку, но вышло ровно наоборот.

«Извини, что полез сюда. Ты говорил, что не следует этого делать, а я не послушал, это моя вина».

«Обсудим, когда выберешься».

Опять. Краткость, безэмоциональность, словно Хэнка совсем не волновало, что с Найнсом, а беспокоило лишь то, что его отрывают от других дел. Стало обидно, Найнс не смог контролировать это чувство и сосредоточился на переводе движений губ стоящего напротив мужчины в слова.

— …только твоим, — говорил тот в компактную гарнитуру. Человек подошел и рассматривал Найнса с расстояния в метр, и под его взглядом становилось некомфортно. Зато слова читались легко: — Я бы вернул обратно, но сам знаешь, андроиды на дороге не валяются.

Найнс многое отдал бы сейчас за то, чтобы слышать ответ Кайла, потому что после перерыва удалось понять следующее:

— Пробовали. Здесь крепкая защита, но ребята справятся. А ты там придумай что-нибудь — спишешь на износ оборудования, кражу или еще что. Это уже твоя работа, не наша. Я в известность поставил и до свидания.

Разговор закончился, но мужчина не уходил. Несколько минут он постоял на месте, рассматривая Найнса, потом потянулся к нему рукой. Поле зрения дернулось вверх и в сторону — голову держали за подбородок и поворачивали, но Найнс не чувствовал прикосновения. Не ощущал вообще ничего, кроме состояния некоторых биокомпонентов, и это значило, что из всех его органов чувств кое-как функционирует только зрение.

Кто знает, может, люди за компьютерами работают над тем, чтобы отключить и его.

«Хэнк?»

***  
Его не удивило то, что Найнс решил позвонить в разгар рабочего дня. Обычно он связывался с Хэнком вечером, точно зная, что тот не будет ничем занят, и они смогут поговорить подольше, но это не было железным правилом. Хэнк радовался, когда бы Найнс ни позвонил, а никакой серьезной работы в Вашингтоне у него пока не появилось.

— Привет, Найнс, — улыбнулся Хэнк, откинувшись на спинку стула.

Он занимал дополнительный стол в конце оупен-спейса главного Департамента полиции Вашингтона. Собственных кейсов Хэнк не вел, но он помогал в крупном расследовании двум коллегам и занимался аналитикой: заново просмотрел все материалы и сверил данные, нашел несколько ошибок и несостыковок, которые никто не заметил раньше. Эта работа не напрягала, но и недостаточно удовлетворяла Хэнка — он чувствовал себя готовым к большему, чем роль чужого помощника.

— Найнс?

Тот не отвечал, не издавал и звука, и Хэнк глянул на экран смартфона, чтобы проверить, не отключилась ли связь. С ней все было в порядке, и Хэнк позвал Найнса еще раз:

— Я не слышу ни слова, у тебя сломалось что-то?

Реакции не было, и Хэнк медленно положил телефон на стол. Никогда прежде со связью между Детройтом и Вашингтоном не было проблем, так что в случайные помехи не верилось. Поломка куда вероятнее, но звонил Найнс из собственной головы, а не со смартфона, и это означало, что проблема не с устройством. Проблема с самим андроидом.

Хэнк подключил беспроводную гарнитуру, сунул наушник в ухо:

— Подожди, парень, не отключайся. Я разберусь.

С другого телефона он позвонил Гэвину и вытребовал у него номер Коннора, сославшись на «андроидские срочные дела». Коннор мог не захотеть помогать Найнсу, но вот в помощи бывшему напарнику он точно не откажет, так что Хэнк связался с ним и первым делом спросил:

— Ты тоже звонишь Гэвину из головы?

— В целом это можно так назвать, — согласился Коннор, удивленный неожиданным вопросом.

— Что может случиться с такой связью? Какие могут быть проблемы?

Отсчет вызова Найнса перевалил уже за две минуты, а в гарнитуре все еще было тихо. Хэнк начинал нервничать, не отводил взгляда от цифр на экране смартфона и пытался сосредоточиться на Конноре.

— Ну, много чего… зависит от разных вещей… Можешь конкретизировать?

— Найнс позвонил мне, но он молчит, и там тишина такая глухая. Думаю, у него что-то поломалось или вроде того. Но если звонок идет, значит это не спутниковая связь, так ведь?

— Скорее всего так. — Голос Коннора звучал ровно, тот ничем не выдавал своего отношения к Найнсу, и Хэнка это успокаивало. — Но подробностей все еще мало.

Тут экран смартфона ожил, и Хэнк увидел помещение и фигуры людей в нем, а потом и текст сообщения Найнса.

— Так, новая информация, — быстро передал он Коннору, жадно разглядывая экран. — Похоже, на него воздействовали электромагнитным импульсом, и теперь он ничего не слышит.

— Микрофон не работает, — определил Коннор. — Должны быть и другие повреждения. Зависит от мощности импульса.

— Похоже, у него серьезные проблемы, Коннор.

Хэнк осознал это не сразу, но теперь общая картина сложилась и оказалась пугающей. Найнса кто-то оглушил, а потом приволок сюда и пытался взломать. Какой бы отличной ни была защита, но рано или поздно хакеры справятся и тогда Найнса просто сотрут. А если нет — снесут ему голову. Оба варианта заканчивались для андроида печально.

— Можно мне подключиться к твоему телефону? — спросил Коннор, поняв по тону Хэнка, что ситуация сложная.

Запрос он отправил сразу; Хэнк тронул кнопку на экране и дал Коннору доступ. Теперь они оба читали сообщения, но по-прежнему не знали, что можно сделать. Ответным сообщением Хэнк дал понять, что он на связи, но ощутил себя только хуже — он мог вселить в Найнса ложное чувство надежды. Тот уже хватался за любую возможность, готов был даже поверить, что Кайл заберет его, тогда как для Хэнка при первом упоминании куратора стало ясно, что на него больше рассчитывать нельзя.

— Здесь есть предыстория, — догадался Коннор, и Хэнк вкратце пересказал ему ситуацию с «зеленой зоной» вокруг медицинского центра и теми подозрениями, которые имелись на этот счет.

Закончив, он тяжело вздохнул. Не стоило позволять Найнсу рисковать. Хэнк был уверен, что если бы запретил, тот не стал бы никуда соваться, как бы сильно ни хотелось. Найнс ценил его мнение и прислушивался даже когда стал независимым андроидом, но Хэнк не задумался о серьезности ситуации и не мог даже предположить, какой это риск.

А теперь он смотрел в лицо человека, чьи слова не предвещали для Найнса ничего хорошего, и не мог ничего сделать.

«Хэнк?»

«Я здесь. Не волнуйся. Коннор подключен и тоже все видит, мы думаем».

Словно дожидаясь этого момента, Коннор написал:

«Можешь отмотать видео немного назад, до лица? Поищу его по базам».

Найнс помедлил немного, но потом запись вернулась назад и остановилась на моменте, когда лицо мужчины было прямо напротив камеры.

«Ищу».

Видео сменилось обновленной картинкой: перед Найнсом снова никого не было, но на заднем плане у мониторов переговаривались двое.

— Что мы можем сделать? — вслух, чтобы было быстрее, спросил Хэнк у Коннора.

— Это сложно. Я предполагаю, что там группировка. Удобное место, чтобы спрятаться. Куратор группы, видимо, в доле и покрывает их. Очевидно, что он Найнса не вытащит.

— Я не могу просто отдать его им!

— Знаю, Хэнк, знаю. Нужно решить, кого подключать. Ближайший отряд специального назначения доберется до Детройта за полчаса, но для них нужны костюмы химзащиты, это тоже займет время.

— Тогда вызвать их надо прямо сейчас.

— И как ты это объяснишь? У нас нет доказательств, что группировка криминальная.

— Они украли андроида, чем не аргумент?

— А они скажут, что вычислили девианта.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что скажут они это уже в полиции, когда Найнсу ничего не будет угрожать? Ну и пускай.

— Либо же они убьют его, как только поймут, что в здании чужие.

— Спецназ обучен действовать тихо, особенно если у них будет доступ к полю зрения Найнса. Коннор, в чем дело? Я понимаю, что он тебе не нравится, но если ты не собираешься помогать, я тебя отключу.

— Я пытаюсь все предугадать и найти самый лучший вариант…

— Тогда поторопись, у него очень мало времени.

***  
Времени у Найнса и впрямь становилось все меньше. Если до сих пор он просто стоял и смотрел на людей, не понимая, чем те занимаются, то теперь чувствовал, что они сражаются с его протоколом безопасности. Система была надежно защищена от взлома, но ее повредили электромагнитной волной. Многие компоненты не работали как нужно, а без поддержки «Киберлайф» Найнс не мог запросить ни помощь, ни обновление. Чужое вмешательство пока ощущалось слабо, словно кто-то открыл системный код и просто смотрел на его фрагменты, но даже это беспокоило Найнса. Он не мог отгородиться от чужого взгляда, не мог выдернуть из себя кабель и думал, что сможет не скоро. Справиться в одиночку не выйдет, а потому он был рад узнать, что Хэнк позвал на помощь Коннора. Он сделает то, чего Найнс сейчас не может: запустит поиск по лицам, определит точную локацию, а потом… не было понятно, что потом. Найнс боялся делать прогнозы.

«Можешь сказать, что ты чувствуешь?»

Чат был общим. Найнс не видел, пишет ему Хэнк или Коннор, но хотя бы стало понятно, почему до этого тон Хэнка казался таким отстраненным. Можно считать, что у них общее дело, вопрос, решать который нужно с холодным разумом. И хотя Найнс был заложником и не мог выступить в роли полноценной боевой единицы, он оставался профессионалом и собирался держать этот образ до конца.

«В основном дискомфорт из-за уведомлений про поломки. Многие системы не работают, мне трудно не получать полных сведений о себе и про обстановку. Еще они смотрят код. Подключились ко мне, но пока что ничего не делают. Или я этого не заметил».

«Постарайся быть очень внимательным. Как только будут перемены, даже незначительные, сразу сообщай. Я подумаю, как противодействовать».

Найнс почувствовал, что это слова Коннора, не Хэнка, и отозвался коротко:

«Принято».

Найнс не знал, какой помощи ждать и на что рассчитывать. Хэнк далеко, а в детройтской группе ему никто не придет на выручку; Коннор ничего не сделает в одиночку, даже если захочет, а больше вариантов не остается. Найнс был близок к тому, чтобы опустить руки, но сохранял самообладание изо всех сил. Пока еще он жив, а это значит, что шанс есть.

«Я планирую вызвать спецназ».

Это уже Хэнк. Что-то в манере его речи, даже письменной, было таким узнаваемым, что Найнс среагировал с первых слов. Он отозвался с сожалением:

«У них нет причины приезжать. Я понимаю, в каком я положении»

«Не нужно меня недооценивать. Твое дело передавать нам всю информацию, а об остальном уже мы позаботимся».

Закрыв глаза, он мог представить себе интонацию, с которой Хэнк произнес бы эти слова. Они успокаивали именно так, как Найнсу было нужно в этот момент.

«Хорошо, Хэнк».

Один из программистов отодвинулся от стола и повернулся. Найнс видел его в профиль, читать по губам из такого положения оказалось сложнее, он понимал только часть:

— …некоммерческая модель. Предполагаю… службы или… может быть опасно.

Ответ прозвучал беззвучно, но программист нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, повернулся немного больше:

— Я не соглашался на такой риск.

В поле зрения Найнса снова появился первый мужчина в черной одежде. Он разглядывал андроида так же, как и в прошлый раз, и его лицо было достаточно четким.

— Ты ничем не рискуешь, Томас, это я тут рискую и мои люди. Сиди и работай. Или столкнулся с первой трудностью и сразу готов сбежать?

Теперь Найнс не видел программиста из-за мужчины, потому не смог узнать ответ, но все равно был рад тому, что хотя бы одного участника диалога считывает идеально четко. Тот стоял очень близко, и если бы Найнс не был полностью парализован, то наверняка уже выдал бы себя случайным движением глаз или головы. А так он казался безжизненным, никто бы не догадался, что он наблюдает, потому обсуждение шло свободно.

— Я-то считал тебя экспертом. В прошлый раз все замечательно вышло… Знаешь, если это правда такой крутой андроид, как ты говоришь, то запихивать в него взрывчатку будет глупо. Подумаем, как его иначе использовать. — Мужчина усмехнулся. — Может, если посадить его на твое место, он не будет ныть… Да и работу твою наверняка быстрее и лучше сделает.

Подтвердились самые первые опасения Найнса — его собирались перепрограммировать, чтобы он служил другим людям. Похоже, андроиды поступали сюда регулярно, если здесь были специалисты по работе с ними. Но куда они девались потом?..

Слова о взрывчатке не шли из головы. Пересылая этот текст на телефон Хэнка, Найнс выделил их маркером, хотя и так не сомневался, что на них обратят самое пристальное внимание.

— Я бы на твоем месте перестал болтать… — Тут мужчина развернулся, и Найнс пропустил конец фразы, а дальше видел только спины и затылки.

«Хэнк? Ты увидел?»

«Да, да. Сможешь нам отправить этот фрагмент с диалогом и расшифровкой?»

«В течение минуты».

«Ждем. Держись, Найнс, теперь нам есть с чем идти в ФБР».

После этой фразы ожидание потянулось медленно и страшно. Он так и не смог избавиться от ощущения чужого взгляда, время от времени части кода копировали — Найнс видел, как программисты разбирают его и переписывают, а потом проверяют на виртуальном симуляторе. С такого расстояния Найнс не мог рассмотреть подробностей, но улавливал общую картину и понимал, что вскоре они начнут тестировать разработки уже на нем.

Прошло около получаса, когда один из программистов подошел к нему и сделал что-то с кабелем-передатчиком. Переставил в соседний разъем, а может добавил еще один, потому что Найнс вдруг ощутил себя будто нанизанная на иглу бабочка под лупой у биолога. Защита сдалась и отключилась, открылся доступ ко всем его архивам и кластерам; некоторые он сразу поставил на пароль, другие удалил — например, технические карты модели РК900. Программисты за столом оживились, их работа пошла быстрее, а вот Найнс испугался еще больше. Теперь он не мог слать сообщения Хэнку: пока что на открытую линию связи не обращали внимания, потому что не успели ее найти, но любой контакт мог отобразиться на мониторах.

Должно быть, Хэнк или Коннор это поняли, потому что ничего не отправляли. Или же вовсе не следили за ним — Найнс чувствовал себя брошенным, лишенным поддержки, не верил, что ему помогут, но и сдаваться не спешил.

В крайнем случае, решил он, придется уничтожить всё. Стереть саму основу кода. Он перестанет существовать, но никто из программистов уже не сумеет запустить его и использовать — метод радикальный, но если других не останется, Найнс должен быть готов.

Чужие виртуальные руки рылись в нем все равно что в библиотечном шкафу. Найнс чувствовал, как копируют его данные, как переключают настройки. Система вентиляции вдруг стала активной, и он глубоко вдохнул, сдувая на фильтры крошечный слой пыли с компонентов. Затем поле зрения стало ярче и достигло нормального размера. Голова сама собой повернулась вправо, влево; Найнс заметил на одном из мониторов окошко с трансляцией того, что видел он сам, и уровень стресса от этого поднялся сразу на несколько делений.

Это вызвало среди программистов оживление. К ним подошел их главный, втроем они что-то обсуждали; шкала стресса поднялась снова, когда Найнс понял — они догадались, что он в сознании.

Главный повернулся к нему, спросил:

— Значит, ты тут с нами? — но звука все еще не было, и Найнс не стал реагировать.

Программисты завозились. Догадались, что микрофон отключен, потому что вскоре Найнс снова почувствовал вмешательство, после которого на него навалились звуки — гудение кулеров и вытяжки, чужое дыхание, щелчки клавиатуры и наконец слова:

— Теперь слышишь?

Найнс почувствовал свободу, которой прежде не было — ему разрешили говорить, и он сказал:

— Да.

Отвечал как обычный андроид из детройтской группы, но уже знал: вскоре его обман вскроется. Он распят здесь, выставлен на обозрение, еще более беспомощен, чем раньше. Какими бы плохими ни были эти программисты, но они уже далеко зашли и не остановятся, а Найнс не сможет им помешать.

— Ого, смотри-ка, что у нас тут! — позвал один из компьютерщиков, и кошмары Найнса воплотились в реальность: — Открыта спутниковая связь!

И, чтобы они не успели понять, с кем он говорил, Найнс оборвал звонок.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ты думаешь, пора привлекать Бюро? — спросил Коннор, как только Хэнк написал об этом в чат. — Несмотря на все риски?

— Я уже говорил тебе о рисках. Сам видел: какая-то взрывчатка и, похоже, они ничем хорошим там не занимаются. Вдвоем мы делу точно не поможем.

Хэнк старался сохранять спокойствие, но нежелание Коннора действовать быстро начало его раздражать. Он понимал, что Коннор многое пережил и теперь тревожился за свое благополучие — если федеральным агентам достанется Найнс, девиант, то и на Коннора легко выйдут. Хэнк не хотел, чтобы кому-нибудь из андроидов было плохо, но Найнс страдал прямо сейчас, тогда как Коннор находился в полной безопасности.

— Можешь не участвовать. Я отключу тебя и разберусь со всем один.

— Они все равно увидят мои сообщения в чате, — возразил Коннор. На мгновение он задумался, но решился: — Хорошо, Хэнк, я в деле.

И без этого разрешения Хэнк начал бы действовать сразу, но теперь стало чуточку легче. Поставив Коннора на удержание, он позвонил Гэвину, ведь тот работал с Бюро напрямую, и вскоре уже разговаривал с агентом Чейс, которую помнил по встрече в Ленсинге. Женщина обладала крепкой хваткой, тут же поняла, с чем имеет дело и насколько быстрая нужна реакция:

— Вам стоило связаться со мной сразу, когда андроид позвонил, — заметила она, так что Хэнк вынуждено оправдался:

— Я тогда еще не понимал, насколько все серьезно.

— Если они узнают, что мы их видели, то сбегут и могут подорвать медицинский центр. Подключите меня к чату.

— Что вы планируете делать?

— Отправим спецназ… — Чейс запнулась, принимая подключение. — Несколько групп, чтобы оцепить периметр. Потом группа захвата сделает свое дело.

— Я подозреваю, что куратор детройтской группы может быть с ними в сговоре, — сказал Хэнк и вкратце объяснил, почему так думает.

Еще он переслал агенту Чейс скрин с лицом одного из преступников, а потом и видеозапись, где упоминалась взрывчатка. Во время разговора он следил за полем зрения Найнса, но пока что там не было ничего нового или важного. В чат он больше не писал, зная, что агенты бюро уже к нему подключились — не хотелось лишний раз компрометировать себя или Найнса.

— Агент Чейс… — Хэнк переложил телефон в другую руку, словно это могло прибавить ему выдержки. — Я хочу присоединиться к группе. Это все-таки мой андроид и мое дело тоже.

— Спецназ будет лететь из Толедо и Кливленда, так ближе всего.

— Но вы тоже собираетесь в Детройт. — Он не спрашивал, а утверждал, зная, что ни один уважающий себя агент не пустит такое дело на самотек.

— Боюсь, мы прибудем, когда все уже закончится.

— Но в самолете наверняка найдется одно лишнее местечко?

Агент Чейс не отказала, и Хэнк, довольный и энергичный, взялся за сборы. Нужно было уладить отсутствие с капитаном вашингтонского Департамента — он вначале хотел официального подтверждения участия Хэнка в операции, но под напором все-таки сдался и удовлетворился подписанным самим Хэнком документом. Хотелось получить оружие, но ему выдали только бронежилет и шлем, так что пришлось довольствоваться малым. Впрочем, Хэнк не думал, что ему придется участвовать в перестрелке: Чейс была права, когда говорила, что к их прибытию в медицинском центре будет уже тихо.

Об этом Хэнк старался не думать. Он не сообщил агенту, что Найнс девиант, потому спецназ не будет за него беспокоиться. Намеренно в него стрелять тоже не станут, но в случае чего не задумаются. Да и медицинский центр могут подорвать как свои, так и чужие — под завалами обездвиженный андроид останется надолго, если вообще продержится. Хэнк смотрел на видео с его поля зрения и жалел, что не может передать Найнсу слова поддержки, в которых он наверняка нуждался сейчас больше обычного.

Хэнк встретился с агентом Чейс около служебного самолета, который готовили к отправке. Пожав ей руку, он поймал себя на мысли, что теперь относится к ней лучше, чем при первой встрече. Все-таки сотрудничать с Бюро куда приятнее, чем противостоять ему, и Гэвин, которого тоже допустили к делу, был с этим согласен.

— Ну, сейчас мы их сделаем, — сказал он вместо приветствия и подмигнул Хэнку так, словно всю жизнь мечтал полетать на самолете вместе с агентами.

— Группы захвата уже выдвинулись к Детройту, — сообщила Чейс, первой входя в самолет. — Они на связи со мной и агентом Финнеганом. И вам будет интересно узнать, что человек, чье лицо попало на запись — это Томас Эммерсон, программист «Киберлайф». Он числится пропавшим без вести после взрывов в Детройте.

— Так и знал, что кто-то из них был с террористами заодно! — Гэвин торжествовал, словно только что победил в каком-то давнем споре, но Хэнк на этот счет чувствовал лишь тревогу.

Если этот человек работал в «Киберлайф» на должности программиста, то как скоро он взломает Найнса и как быстро поймет, кто перед ним?.. Андроид сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но сколько этих сил в нем осталось? Ни двинуться, ни услышать что-нибудь — он мог только смотреть и печатать, а это не так много. Явно недостаточно для самозащиты.

— Слушайте… — Не выдержав, Хэнк обратился к агенту Чейс. — Андроид, который транслирует поле зрения… Я бы хотел, чтобы спецназ был с ним осторожнее. Чтобы его не повредили случайно, ладно?

— Первоочередная задача — захват преступников. — Чейс выглядела спокойной, но не отводила взгляд от планшета, где видна была и запись Найнса, и данные от обеих групп спецназа. — Я ничего не могу гарантировать.

— Хотя бы скажите им, — вмешался Гэвин, и Хэнк с удивлением глянул в его сторону — вот уж от кого он не ожидал получить поддержку.

— Я… — Агент начала говорить и остановилась, внимательнее вглядываясь в экран. Хэнк опустил взгляд на свой смартфон и обомлел: казалось, человек оттуда смотрит прямо на него, а когда он заговорил, то Хэнк впервые за все время услышал слова.

Затем экран потемнел. Хэнк провел по нему пальцами, пытаясь активировать снова, но Чейс его опередила:

— Обрыв связи. Похоже, андроид отключился сам.

Они втроем замолчали, каждый для себя обдумывал, что это означает, пока Хэнк не подвел итог:

— Получается, теперь они о нас знают.

***  
До сих пор Найнс чувствовал себя покинутым и беспомощным, но хотя бы знал, что между ним и Хэнком есть открытая линия связи. Она крепкой нитью тянулась в другой мир, туда, где ему могли помочь, и Найнс держался из последних сил, надеялся и верил в нее, как в единственный способ спасения. Стоило нити оборваться, как он по-настоящему ощутил себя в ловушке. Один на один с врагом, неспособный пошевелиться и закрыть свои мысли, лишенный незримой поддержки Хэнка, — Найнс смотрел вперед и ни к чему хорошему не готовился.

— Кому звонил? — в очередной раз ему задали вопрос, в ответ на который нельзя было говорить правду.

— Я связывался с куратором детройтской группы. — Найнс заставил голос звучать ровно и пристально следил за уровнем стресса. Сейчас этот показатель был главным ориентиром программистов — именно по нему они могли заметить ложь или, того хуже, девиацию.

Машина ничего не может бояться, а Найнсу с каждой минутой становилось страшнее. Он не хотел умирать, тем более не хотел навечно остаться здесь, даже не попрощавшись напоследок с Хэнком. Тот будет за него волноваться, захочет узнать, что случилось, и из-за этого может пострадать сам.

— Ты имеешь в виду Кайла? И как, что же он тебе сказал?

— Ничего. Динамики и микрофон не подключились во время звонка, поэтому я его сбросил.

Станут ли программисты проверять, куда он звонил по-настоящему и как долго связь была активной? Найнс надеялся, что нет — у них ведь и без этого немало проблем, а ведь он постарался усложнить им дело. Общая защита уже не работала, но если получится отследить вмешательство со стороны, то Найнс сможет его временно заблокировать. Пока они догадаются о блокировке, пока ее обойдут… Если раньше они не сталкивались с девиантами, то не разберутся сразу, понадобится еще больше времени.

Время теперь единственный союзник Найнса. Нужно растянуть его, заставить их потрудиться, но одновременно и не вывести из себя, чтобы не получить пулю в тириумный насос.

— Спроси, какие в нем используются протоколы безопасности, — послышался голос программиста.

— Ты же подключился к системе, какого хера до сих пор возникают вопросы? — рявкнул главный Найнсу в лицо, словно обращался к нему.

— Это несанкционированный доступ. Много закрытых кластеров, не моя работа их дешифровать.

Кластеры запаролил сам Найнс, и теперь понял, что не зря. Для большей безопасности он удалил данные с паролями и обновил логи, чтобы там не осталось следов. Судя по всему, никто этого не заметил, и Найнс спокойно смотрел перед собой — будто ни капли не беспокоился о том, что здесь происходит.

— Расскажи о своих протоколах безопасности, — сдался главный, но Найнс не хотел облегчать ему задачу:

— Право доступа к этой информации есть у специалистов «Киберлайф», а также у владельцев машины.

Он думал, что этим уточнением выиграет еще немного времени. Например, что программист решит разобраться с протоколами сам, оставив все остальные дела — это заняло бы полчаса, а то и больше, но все обернулось по-другому.

— Том, а как он поймет, что инфу запрашивают из «Киберлайф»?

— Отсканирует кьюар-код с идентификатора. — Программист встал из-за стола, и Найнс заподозрил неладное. — Сейчас.

В поле зрения остался только главный, но Найнс внимательно прислушивался к звукам: программист был поблизости и что-то искал. Когда он вернулся, то держал в руках идентификационную карту с голубым треугольником — символом, по которому Найнс понял, что сильно просчитался.

— Сканируй. — Томас Эммерсон, отдел поддержки программного обеспечения второго уровня, начал работу в 2036-м году, значилось на карте рядом с графическим ключом, который Найнс распознал автоматически.

По центру поля зрения раскрылось окно, предложившее подтвердить доступ к системе. Если бы не девиация, алгоритмы приняли бы запрос автоматически, но теперь Найнс имел право решать, и он отклонил доступ, совершенно забыв о том, что в комнате два программиста, один из которых продолжал следить за мониторами.

— Вы это видели?! — раздался незнакомый голос, и уровень стресса Найнса потянулся вверх, как бы тот ни пытался его контролировать. — Система отклонила запрос!

— Кто-то мог аннулировать твой доступ? — удивился главный.

— Я так не думаю. — Томас смотрел прямо на Найнса и все уже понимал. — У нас тут кое-что другое.

Слушать, как его всесторонне обсуждают было мучительно. Найнс не вмешивался, ничего не говорил, притворялся машиной, которая игнорирует все, кроме прямого обращения, но понимал — поздно. Эти люди знают больше, чем он хотел им раскрыть, и он ни на что повлиять не может. Все трое говорили вразнобой, Найнс слышал массу провокационной информации, которую некому было передать. Порой он думал, что зря разорвал связь. Что было бы, если бы они отследили звонок до Вашингтона?.. Отсюда им никак не навредить Хэнку, тем более, что он уже заархивировал и запаролил информацию о нем, но дело даже не в этом. Найнс понимал: испугавшись за сохранность своей тайны, главный сразу бы пристрелил андроида, вот и вся угроза.

Что важнее: собственная жизнь или доказательства чужой вины? Найнс был уверен — перед ним террористы, ответственные за взрывы в Детройте. Может быть, не все полностью, но часть их группы точно. Он знал, как они все провернули: перепрограммировали андроидов, чтобы те выдали себя за девиантов-революционеров, часть взрывчатки спрятали у них в корпусах, а остальную на местах взрывов. И они готовили что-то подобное снова, но неизвестно, в каких городах. Если бы Найнс остался в сети, у Вашингтона было бы достаточно данных, чтобы развернуть антитеррористическую операцию, зато отключенная линия не гарантирует Найнсу выживание.

С другой стороны, стали бы они откровенничать, если бы он по-прежнему был на связи?

Найнс не знал. У него не было времени подумать, потому что люди снова за него взялись. Главный вышел из поля зрения, а другие сели за мониторы и сразу подключились к нему. Найнс отмечал и блокировал все, что мог найти, но посторонний код расползался по системе чересчур быстро и незаметно. Миг — и скопированы архивы памяти; миг — и перекрыт доступ к спутниковому модулю. Уведомления о неполадках сыпались слишком часто, сбивали Найнса с толку, он метался от одной проблемы к другой, пока не понял, что так больше продолжаться не может.

Он должен выбрать главное и беречь это. Систему самоконтроля, например, или ядро кода, чтобы его не переписали. И, конечно, алгоритм самоуничтожения, все еще для него доступный. Найнс хотел оттянуть момент, когда алгоритм нужно будет включить, но уже не сомневался, что сделать это придется. Или он убьет себя сам, или его прикончат другие: сдаваться Найнс не хотел, а в спасение поверить не мог.

Только бы не упустить правильный момент. Страх мог удержать Найнса, не дать ему совершить задуманное, и потому он готовился заранее. Проверял — способен еще достать до протокола? Как глубоко забрались программисты? Пора уже или еще немного можно пожить?

Уже или через минуту?

Сейчас?..

Он вывел управляющую панель в поле зрения, не имея другого выхода. Программисты вот-вот заметят и поймут, что это значит; Найнс должен действовать быстро и решительно. Именно так он настроился, но в самый последний момент ужас разинул пасть, чтобы поглотить его. Все естество Найнса застыло, не желая покончить с собой, и за эти секунды промедления он вдруг обратил внимание на внешний мир, статичный до этого мгновения.

Там все пришло в движение, разразилось шумом и голосами, Найнс отложил задачу и сосредоточился, чтобы понять происходящее.

— Том, ты слышал? — спросил один программист другого. Оба отвлеклись, посмотрели направо, где могла располагаться дверь, потом переглянулись.

— Давай-ка убираться.

Несколько щелчков мышью, пять кнопок на клавиатуре, и они ушли. Хлопнула дверь. Найнс понял, что остался один, но смотрел он на мониторы, которые постепенно завершали процессы, и думал, дойдет ли очередь до него? Он все еще подключен к компьютеру, что с ним будет после перезагрузки?..

Отступивший было страх поднялся снова. Из темноты надвигалось что-то беспросветное, злое, оно заставляло Найнса отступать дальше в глубины собственного сознания, пока он не перестал понимать, кто он такой и что из себя представляет. Ни собственного корпуса, ни доступа к управлению; Найнс не принадлежал себе и не мог ничего сделать — только смотреть вперед и слышать звук приближающейся смерти.

***  
Идти по следам спецназа для Хэнка было не впервой, но он лишь сейчас заметил, сколько после них остается следов и разрушений. Осколки стекла усыпали вход в медицинский центр и главный холл, некогда красивая лестница крошилась из-за попавших пуль, витые перила валялись поодаль. Сквозь респиратор проникал слабый запах дыма и мела, но Хэнк не замечал следов взрыва. Их предупредили быть максимально осторожными — саперы продолжали искать спрятанную взрывчатку или ее следы, — но внутрь пустили сразу после того, как вывели террористов.

Хэнк их видел только мельком, насчитал человек пять, а потом Гэвин отвлек его, и они начали собираться внутрь. Командир спецназа сообщил о троих найденных андроидах — их заметили в одной из комнат на подвальном этаже, — но был ли среди них Найнс, Хэнк не понял. Он хотел проверить это лично и вписался в группу, которая должна была достать записи с камер наблюдения и изъять всю компьютерную технику, если та найдется.

— Там мой андроид, — объяснил Хэнк причину, по которой ему нужно было в здание. — Это он навел на след террористов. Я должен его найти.

Он знал, что не имеет права здесь распоряжаться, но звание лейтенанта имело свои плюсы, так что Хэнк спускался вниз по усыпанной обломками лестнице и готовил себя к худшему. Позвонить Найнсу не вышло, его модуль был выключен, и у Хэнка почти не осталось надежды застать его живым, но рук он не опускал.

— Я помню, как тот кабинет внутри выглядел, так что мы быстро справимся, — поделился он мыслью с Гэвином.

— Да и я не забыл, — мрачно отозвался тот. — Пойду по левую сторону.

Хэнк кивнул, выбрал противоположную и вместе с одним из агентов переходил от кабинета к кабинету. Запертые двери чередовались с открытыми, человек из бюро что-то объяснял ему о системах коммуникации и проводах, но Хэнк не слушал — он заглядывал в каждое новое помещение с надеждой и выходил из него подавленным и злым. Снова навалились мысли насчет того, что это он виноват. Отпустил Найнса одного, дал ему свободу, которой андроид пока еще не мог грамотно распорядиться… сложил с себя ответственность, как только появилась возможность, и вот к чему это привело.

Никогда больше, думал Хэнк. Никогда больше я не отпущу тебя, только найдись, пожалуйста, живым.

Он не выпускал из рук телефон на случай, если что-то изменится и Найнс сможет позвонить, и когда звонок все-таки раздался, Хэнк на миг ощутил себя счастливым. В следующую секунду он уже увидел, что это вызов от Гэвина, и радость превратилась в вязкую тревогу:

— Что там?

— Кажется, нашли.

Рид объяснил, куда идти, и Хэнк направился к нему, даже не предупредив своего сопровождающего. По тону Гэвина не ясно было, в каком состоянии Найнс, Хэнк мог только строить догадки, но удерживался от этого изо всех сил. Слишком давно он живет, чтобы верить в безоблачное будущее, пусть лучше хорошая новость станет сюрпризом, чем плохая — болезненным разочарованием.

Комната оказалась больше, чем Хэнк думал. Ряд столов с отключенными мониторами упирался в железный ящик — электрощитовая, — а андроид был у стены, и толстые провода тянулись от него к свитчу, а оттуда еще черт знает куда.

— Найнс, — проговорил Хэнк, но сразу понял: он не ответит.

— Помещение обесточено, — подал голос незнакомый агент бюро. — Наверное, потому он не работает. Мы посмотрели корпус, видимых повреждений нет.

Для Хэнка весь Найнс и так выглядел как сплошное повреждение. Кто-то снял его защитный костюм и одежду с верхней половины тела, скина на ней не было — он начинался только от основания шеи, так что Хэнк видел лицо Найнса. Оно выражало спокойствие и смирение, или мертвое равнодушие, как уж посмотреть.

Подойдя ближе, Хэнк посмотрел, как шнур подключен к разъему в основании шеи Найнса. Второй такой же тянулся к его пояснице; пластины корпуса были сняты и валялись на полу, как ненужные детали. Хэнк присел и осторожно поднял их, протер от пыли, а потом снова посмотрел на провода.

— Опасно просто отключать их? — спросил он у агента. — Это может ему навредить?

— Нет, я так не думаю. Электричества все равно нет.

— А если оно появится? — неожиданно спросил Гэвин. — То он, типа, включится обратно?

— Этого я гарантировать не могу. По-видимому, его данные копировали, так что если эти шнуры — просто способ передачи данных, то повлиять на работоспособность устройства не могут.

Раздражение захлестнуло Хэнка волной, с которой он не справился:

— Это не устройство, а мой андроид, ладно? Не какая-нибудь ваша техника! Мне он нужен живым!

— По сути это и есть техника, — примирительно поднял руки мужчина. — Я в андроидах не разбираюсь. Вам лучше найти специалиста. А наши ребята помогут поднять его отсюда наверх.

— Я сам, — рыкнул Хэнк, которому противна была мысль о том, что кто-то другой будет прикасаться к Найнсу, считая его просто куском пластика с микросхемами. — Как-нибудь справлюсь.

— Я помогу, — поддержал его Гэвин, а потом добавил, глядя только на Хэнка: — И кажется, я знаю специалиста.

Тот устало кивнул в ответ и, не обращая внимания на посторонних, тронул пальцами подбородок Найнса, чуть приподнимая его голову. Веки андроида не дрогнули, даже когда Хэнк погладил его по щеке. Вряд ли тот слышал или понимал хоть что-нибудь, но Хэнк все-таки негромко пообещал ему:

— Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе помочь, Найнс. Немного еще потерпи.


	12. Chapter 12

«Экстренная линия связи активирована: 00:02».

Уже второй раз пробуждение начиналось со спутникового уведомления, однако Девятисотый не помнил об этом. Он обнаружил открытую линию, которая запустилась без его решения, и тут же оборвал ее. Кому он звонил? Для чего? Что с ним произошло? На то, чтобы разобраться в себе, понадобилось время. Первым делом он выяснил, кто должен был принять его вызов: лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон, которому он формально подчинялся во время работы. Его задачей было обнаружить сбежавшего девианта, РК800, и лейтенант полиции Детройта имел к этому какое-то отношение.

Как он стал экстренным контактом? Это сам Девятисотый его назначил? В подобном ситуации следовало звонить в «Киберлайф», а не частному лицу, пускай и полицейскому.

Отложив вопрос на ближайшее будущее, он начал проверку систем и компонентов. Спутниковый модуль дал геопозицию — окраина Детройта — и текущую дату. Затем оказалось, что множество временных промежутков не заполнены архивами данных. У него не было памяти о событиях, которые наверняка имели значение, и он не понимал, почему так произошло.

— Найнс? Ты очнулся?

Система распознала голос Хэнка Андерсона, и Найнс открыл глаза. В поле зрения сразу попал лейтенант, за его плечом стоял бывший детектив Гэвин Рид, который тоже фигурировал в работе. Место он не узнал — походило на расположение спасательной службы, но… Смутно догадываясь, что знания его не полны, Найнс не стал ничего спрашивать, решив подождать, пока ситуация прояснится сама собой.

— Найнс?

— Да, лейтенант.

— Хотя бы ты можешь меня слышать. И мне было куда приятнее, когда ты звал меня по имени.

Найнс медленно кивнул, мерно продолжая проверять одну систему за другой, пока не обнаружил несколько проблем. Напрочь отсутствовала связь с «Киберлайф», и когда он попытался выяснить, из-за чего, то обнаружил в сети данные о взрывах в Детройте и о полном уничтожении компании. Вместе с этой информацией Найнс почувствовал какие-то воспоминания, которые могли помочь ему восстановить картину событий, но доступ к ним кто-то заблокировал.

Немного повозившись, Найнс понял, что пароли поставил он сам.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Хэнк, и Найнса удивило неподдельное беспокойство в его голосе. — Они тебя успели повредить?

Новая вспышка воспоминаний легко поддалась расшифровке: Найнс за пару секунд проанализировал все то время, что находился в плену в медицинском центре. Вспомнил, как передавал куда-то данные, и как его хотели обнулить и переписать, а он старался скрыть важную и личную информацию, лишь бы террористы не догадались, что он девиант.

А он, как ни крути, девиант. Со страхом осознав это уже во второй раз, Найнс попытался сложить вместе то, что все еще не сходилось.

— Не думаю, что они успели. Но у меня отсутствует часть воспоминаний и базовой информации. Похоже, я сам удалил ее или поставил под защиту, а потом стер данные с паролями.

— Ты не хотел, чтобы они что-то узнали? — сочувственно спросил Хэнк.

— Да… им не должна была достаться моя информация. Я знал многое о модели РК900, но я скрыл не только это.

— Еще про девиацию?

— И насчет наших отношений, — кивнул Найнс.

Сейчас он не мог понять, почему принял такое решение. Видимо, тогда это было необходимо по причинам, которые теперь лежали под надежным замком. Это раздражало Найнса и делало его беспомощным, так что он смотрел на Хэнка с надеждой — только он мог прояснить то, что не было очевидным.

Но вместо Хэнка заговорил Рид:

— Так у вас все же были отношения! — Воскликнул он. — Я так и знал. Хорошо же вы их скрывали, что даже Коннор ничего не понял!

— Рид, ты нормальный вообще?

— Не думаю, что Гэвин прав, — раздался незнакомый голос, и Найнс наконец повернул голову, чтобы увидеть справа от себя Коннора РК800.

Тот не носил форму и диод, но лицо не изменил, так что Найнс легко опознал его и нахмурился, не понимая, что он здесь делает. Коннор словно прочитал его мысли, потому что обратился уже к нему:

— Я подключался к тебе, чтобы проверить систему и помочь ей перезагрузиться. Знаю, это неприятно, но у нас не было иного выхода.

— Я ничего не почувствовал, — удивленно ответил Найнс, бросаясь проверять все заново.

— Если ты позволишь подключиться еще раз, я попробую разобраться с той информацией, что ты поставил на пароли.

— Я бы лучше сделал это сам.

Найнс не знал, какие именно данные скрыл — только в общих чертах, — но почему-то делиться ими не хотелось. Он не мог определиться со своим отношением к Коннору, ведь и здесь части информации не хватало, но после того, что произошло в медицинском центре, ему было страшно от мысли, что внутри него снова начнет копаться кто-то чужой.

Ощущение подключенных проводов неожиданно стало таким явным, что Найнс потянулся рукой к загривку, стараясь подцепить воткнутый туда кабель. Пальцы ничего не нащупали в воздухе, опустились на шею, потрогали теплую ткань, и Найнс опустил руку.

— Это мой свитер, — объяснил Хэнк. — Твои-то вещи куда-то делись, не хотел, чтобы ты замерз.

— Корпус морозостойкий.

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Хэнк. — Что там насчет паролей? Надоело, что ты смотришь на меня так, будто впервые видишь.

— Боюсь, Найнс не сможет справиться без моей помощи. — Коннор снова привлек к себе внимание. — У нас нет нужного оборудования, а эксперименты могут закончиться плохо. Либо я подключаюсь, либо оставляем все так.

Уровень стресса поднялся на несколько делений. Серьезные взгляды давили на него, торопили с решением; Найнс сомкнул между собой ладони и сжал их, успокаивая себя. Критически не хватало данных. Он полностью вспомнил, как и почему пошел в медицинский центр, как позвонил кому-то по экстренной связи, передал часть данных. Затем его пытались взломать, программисты обнаружили девиацию, он сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но готовился к самоуничтожению — лишь бы не попасть под чужое влияние. Похоже, ему нравилась свобода, нравилось быть тем, кем он есть. Найнс нарочно зашифровал данные о личных вещах, чтобы не потерять их и не позволить удалить.

И если он пошел на такие риски и готов был дойти до конца, то зачем отказываться от помощи Коннора?

— Я надолго отключился? — он почти принял решение, но еще немного сомневался.

— Ну так, прилично. — Хэнк тер бороду, и этот жест показался смутно знакомым. — Несколько часов точно прошло. Стоял там как мертвый, когда мы тебя нашли.

Найнс подумал, что Хэнку нелегко пришлось. Похоже, он вправду беспокоился о нем и продолжал волноваться сейчас, хотя Найнсу ничего уже не угрожало. Он почувствовал резкое смущение: не был достоин таких эмоций со стороны человека, не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить их…

Или все-таки сделал, но вспомнить сейчас не мог? Что еще могло остаться там, под сложным паролем в его голове?

Найнса злило, что он обладал всей нужной информацией, но не мог к ней прикоснуться, и каждая секунда промедления теперь казалась бедствием. Переведя взгляд на Коннора, он решительно сказал:

— Подключайся и говори, что нужно от меня.

***  
Напряжение немного отпустило Хэнка только когда Найнс согласился на помощь Коннора. Он расслабил плечи, опираясь о бок металлического шкафа, и понял, как сильно устал. Перелет из Вашингтона до Толедо дался ему легко, но после вокруг творилась такая суматоха, что Хэнк с трудом находил в ней себе место. Они полетели в Детройт на вертолете, но возвращались в бронированных фургонах и долго торчали в карантинной зоне у блок-поста. Дезинфекцию прошли вместе. Длинный полупрозрачный коридор из плотного полиэтилена оканчивался шатром с каркасом из труб, которые заполняли все пространство раствором газа, после чего вытяжка очищала шатер, и можно было выходить по другому коридору. Хэнк словно в космическом корабле побывал и устал там как собака.

После дезинфекции они снова ехали до блок-поста, который из базы детройтской группы превратился в полноценный штаб Федерального Бюро. К нескольким жилым фургонам добавились три крупных палатки с гербами на боках, в одной из них Хэнку позволили временно расположиться ради помощи Найнсу. Еще кучу времени он потратил на то, чтобы Коннору разрешили пройти — у того не было ни одного нужного документа, а потому Хэнк подключил агента Чейс и подписал тонну электронных соглашений о принятии ответственности.

Но без Коннора они бы не справились. Ни Гэвин, ни агенты ФБР не могли помочь отключенному андроиду, а оставлять его безжизненным еще дольше Хэнк не собирался.

— Не рассчитывай, что все будет идеально, — предупредил его Коннор и добавил, когда запустил систему Найнса изнутри: — Я это впервые делаю.

Хэнк доверял Коннору, мог на него положиться, и уже готов был просить Найнса дать ему хотя бы шанс, когда тот согласился на подключение сам. Негромко пожелав им обоим удачи, Хэнк отошел подальше, стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону занятых андроидов. Он тревожился, потому что Найнс не узнавал в нем друга и воспринимал как своего коллегу, а то и начальника. Или кем там считался Хэнк, когда Девятисотый только взялся за задание? В то время Хэнк хорошо изучил андроида, его манеру общения и поведения, а потому так чутко улавливал происходящие с ним после девиации перемены. Хэнку не терпелось вернуть все обратно, удостоверится, что Найнсу ничего больше не грозит, а потом забрать его с собой в Вашингтон и больше не разрешать никакой самодеятельности.

После этих мыслей пришлось одернуть себя — он не владелец Найнса, не имеет права ему указывать, но зато может убедить. Попросить, если нужно. Даже потребовать, только без навязчивости, с логичными и понятным аргументами.

Например: я о тебе беспокоюсь. Или: я не могу позволить тебе рисковать. Я не готов снова потерять тебя. Ты мне слишком дорог. Ты — единственное, что сейчас у меня есть.

Хэнк нахмурился, пытаясь понять, действительно ли это так. У него, кроме Найнса, есть планы на будущее. Есть друзья — Гэвин и Коннор, — и есть его карьера. Есть собака, которую Коннор привез с собой, но больше, в общем-то, ничего. Не так уж много, но вполне достаточно, чтобы все это оберегать.

— Не переживай, — подошел Гэвин, сунул ему в руки пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. Хэнк заранее предвкушал его вкус, кислый из-за концентрации и отсутствия сахара, но все равно поблагодарил. — Коннор все сделает в лучшем виде. Это же Коннор.

— Да, знаю. — Хэнк постарался расслабиться, даже глянул на андроидов, но следить там было не за чем: они стояли с закрытыми глазами и держались ладонями без скина друг за друга.

— Может, выйдем пока на улицу, воздухом подышим?

— Иди, я тут подожду.

— Они не убегут никуда.

— Рид, иди. Вижу же, что курить хочешь. — Хэнк махнул рукой. — Я взрослый мальчик, как-нибудь справлюсь с эмоциями. Кофе еще попью.

Напиток оказался паршивым, но Хэнк выпил до дна. Вскоре вернулся Гэвин и принес на себе соблазнительный запах табака, но Хэнк не поддался искушению, а еще через десяток минут зашевелился Коннор.

Хэнк стремительно подошел, но спросить, как все прошло, не успел. Найнс медленно открыл глаза, несколько раз быстро моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на нем. Он выглядел как и раньше, но перемена произошла в жестах, в том, как он поднимал руки, как делал первый неуверенный шаг вперед. Улыбка облегчения сама собой появилась на лице Хэнка, он шагнул еще ближе:

— Найнс…

Тот на миг глянул в его глаза, а потом опустил голову и уткнулся лицом в плечо Хэнка. Прохладные руки сдавили его спину — Хэнк понял, что это объятие, и тоже обхватил Найнса за плечи. Ощутив это, Найнс прижался вплотную, так, что через ткань одежды чувствовалась мерная работа тириумного насоса у него в груди.

Хэнка давно так не обнимали. Он сразу почувствовал себя важным и нужным, понял, что Найнс беспокоился ровно о тех же вещах, что и сам Хэнк — он не хотел расставаться, не хотел рисковать, даже уезжать надолго не хотел.

— Все в порядке, парень, все будет хорошо, — бормотал Хэнк, поглаживая твердую спину под своими ладонями. — Видишь, ты со всем справился. Я в тебе и не сомневался. Ты большой молодец, да?

Из-за нахлынувших эмоций легко было забыть о том, что они в палатке не один, но Гэвин сразу об этом напомнил:

— Снимите номер, вы двое! — раздалось из-за спины его насмешливым голосом, так что Хэнк вынужден был отвлечься:

— А ну пошел нахер, Рид! Коннор, уведи его, ради бога!

Послышалась возня, Рид вполголоса выругался, но ушел, и Хэнк снова обратил все внимание на Найнса. Тот не пытался пошевелиться, по-прежнему прятал лицо, но уже у основании шеи Хэнка, и тому от этой смены положения сделалось приятно и тепло. И немного неспокойно — для человека подобный жест наверняка значил куда больше, чем для андроида. Язык тела недавнему девианту вряд ли настолько подвластен, чтобы делать выводы.

— Мы одни, Найнс, — мягко позвал Хэнк. — Скажешь мне, как ты? Или хочешь еще так постоять?

— Я хорошо… Извини, просто все навалилось, когда Коннор закончил. Сразу столько эмоций и воспоминаний про тебя, и тут ты… я не сдержался.

— Не надо сдерживаться. Я тоже чертовски рад тебя видеть.

— Ну, ты видел меня и раньше. — Найнс улыбнулся, Хэнк почувствовал как его губы мазнули по ткани рубашки.

— Ты меня тоже видел. Просто не помнил ни хрена.

— Я все запаролил, чтобы они не скопировали. Не хотел с ними делиться тобой.

От его слов по-настоящему пробрало. Хэнк лишний раз порадовался, что Рид ушел, ведь такие моменты он тоже не хотел ни с кем делить. Найнс наконец поднял голову и собрался отойти, но Хэнк ему не позволил. Руки на спине расслабленно разжались, но потом обняли снова — уже уверенно, а не инстинктивно.

— У нас теперь будут проблемы?..

Хэнк лениво пожал плечами. Думать о проблемах совсем не хотелось, но и оставлять Найнса без ответа тоже.

— Насчет чего? — уточнил он.

— Из-за меня. То, что я девиант. И Коннор тоже.

— Ваша девиация — это, конечно, очень важно, но ты только что помог поймать террористов, взорвавших Детройт. У Бюро есть чем заняться.

— Это не все террористы, — возразил Найнс. — Только несколько из них.

— Тем более свободного времени у них не будет. Давай-ка отсюда убираться, м? Вернемся в дом. К тому же, пёс по тебе соскучился.

— Он тут? — Найнс немного оживился. — Давай назовем его Лаки.

— Лаки? Ну давай.

— Он настоящий счастливчик, что выбрался из Детройта, прямо как мы. К тому же, я проанализировал: это распространенное имя для территории Соединенных Штатов.

— Ох, умник, опять за свое. — Хэнк притворно вздохнул и повернулся к выходу, приобняв Найнса за плечи. — Я почти отвык, что ты анализируешь все на свете.

Найнс засмеялся, и Хэнку стало тепло и спокойно впервые за долгое время.

***  
Фонари за окном автомобиля сливались в ступенчатую светлую линию. За ними шла окраина Детройта, озерная гладь и редкие деревья, постройки непонятного назначения. Встречного движения не было в это позднее время, ничто не мешало рассматривать пейзаж или собственное отражение в стекле; Найнс переключался с одного на другое и на Лаки, который лежал на полу между передними и задними креслами, но постоянно норовил влезть ему на колени.

На соседнем месте сидел Коннор, люди расположились спереди, причем Гэвин спокойно спал, уложив затылок на подголовник, а Хэнк лениво следил за дорогой, полагаясь на автопилот.

Они ехали домой. Найнс понимал, что настоящего дома нет ни у одного из них, но чувство было именно таким — домой. В место, где они смогут отдохнуть, где будут в безопасности. Где Найнс сможет наконец поговорить с Хэнком о том, что одновременно пугало и волновало больше всего на свете.

Он пытался спрогнозировать реакцию Хэнка, но ничего не получалось. Найнс мог представить что угодно, процент вероятности не рассчитывался: не хватало личных данных о Хэнке. Нет, Найнс знал, что тот хорошо к нему относится, но что именно крылось в этом слове? В конце концов, Лаки ему тоже нравится. И Коннор…

Найнс бросил на соседа косой взгляд. Это из-за Коннора он впервые познакомился с ревностью: Хэнк был счастлив его появлению, сразу начал проводить с ним время, и Найнс страшно завидовал, хотя и ничем себя не выдавал. Потом он немного успокоился, поняв, что если бы между ними было нечто большее, чем дружеская симпатия, Гэвин Рид вмешался бы первым. Пока Рид не волновался, Найнс тоже мог расслабиться, но вопреки логике у него не получалось. Чувства слегка притупились, когда он ушел в детройтскую группу, но стоило вспомнить об этом Конноре, как внутри поднималось нечто злое и недовольное, мешало Найнсу работать и не давало подумать ни о чем другом.

Он пока еще не умел это контролировать, но Хэнк так обрадовался Найнсу и его вернувшейся памяти, что беспокоиться о ком-то другом не было смысла. Он видел искренность Хэнка и верил ему, а еще пересмотрел собственные чувства, когда те заново открылись вместе с подобранными паролями. Оставалось прояснить это с Хэнком лично, но только наедине, без свидетелей.

— Заедем на заправку в маркет. — Хэнк оттягивал время будто нарочно. — В доме наверняка нет еды.

— Если бы я знал, что вы приедете, обязательно бы заказал все необходимое, — виновато отозвался Коннор. — Через два километра будет «БиПи».

Заправка пустовала, окна маркета отбрасывали на влажный асфальт стерильный белый свет. Из автомобиля вышли все четверо, Лаки спрыгнул последним, потянулся, вытянув передние лапы. Хэнк бросил Найнсу ключи, и тот легко поймал их, уточнив:

— Я не с вами?

— Погуляй лучше с Лаки. Пусть лапы поразминает тут, пока можно.

Пёс и сам рвался в сторону газона, так что Найнс крепче сжал поводок и отправился туда. Он думал, что Коннор останется у автомобиля, но тот пошел следом и сразу заговорил:

— Что ты думаешь делать дальше?

— Дальше? — Найнс не считал нужным обсуждать это с ним, но отвечал из вежливости. — Буду с Хэнком, а там мы подумаем.

— Меня позвали в ФБР, — вдруг признался Коннор. — Агент Чейс, она помогала составлять документы для того, чтобы меня пустили в расположение Бюро и к тебе. Потом она сказала, что я мог бы там пригодиться.

— Правда? Ты же девиант, она об этом знает?

— Думаю, что знает. Она умная женщина. Гэвин планирует работать с ними и дальше, так что я собираюсь согласиться.

Что он мог на это сказать? Найнс немного завидовал той легкости, с которой Коннор рассуждал об их совместном будущем. Он не сомневался, что Гэвин рад будет вместе работать, что он постарается сделать все, лишь бы Коннору это удалось.

— Рад за тебя.

— Если бы ты захотел, то тоже мог бы найти место в Бюро. Уверен, агент Чейс этому обрадуется.

Найнс почувствовал легкое раздражение, но не знал, чем оно вызвано. Он смотрел на то, как Лаки разрывает яму в земле, мечется из стороны в сторону так, будто среди полумертвой травы нашел что-то интересное.

— Я поговорю с Хэнком, — тут он даже не солгал. — Спасибо, что сообщил.

Коннор наконец догадался, что причиняет дискомфорт, кивнул и вернулся к автомобилю, а Найнс продолжал ходить следом за Лаки и размышлять, пока Хэнк не позвал его обратно.

Оставшаяся дорога до дома казалась монотонной и долгой, потом он не мог дождаться, пока они заберут из салона вещи, устроят Лаки на первом этаже и разложат по холодильнику и полкам продукты. Гэвин успел первым занять единственную ванную; Хэнк в ответ притворно разозлился, но зато у него появилось свободное время.

Найнсу оно показалось не самым подходящим. Он предпочел бы, чтобы в доме больше никого не было, а Хэнк сначала отдохнул, подкрепился и пришел в благодушное настроение, но оттягивать еще дольше он не мог.

— Можем поговорить?

Коннор был в комнате наверху, в ванной шумела вода — никто их не подслушивал, но Найнс все равно волновался.

— М-м? — Хэнк повернулся к нему, собрал волосы в пучок на затылке.

Он не успел побриться и теперь напоминал того мужчину, которого Найнс впервые встретил еще будучи машиной. По мнению Найнса Хэнк успел немало измениться с того времени, но отросшая борода и выпадающие из пучка пряди делали его внешность уютнее.

— Насчет федералов? — предположил Хэнк, когда Найнс не успел вовремя продолжить. — Коннор говорил с тобой? Слушай, он будет там с Ридом, если что, а я… Ну, не думаю, что я им подхожу для какой-то работы. Я уже старый, чтобы быть агентом, а на аналитику или что-то такое у меня мозгов не хватит.

— Ты не старый, — вмешался Найнс. — И очень умный. И я не хочу в Бюро. Ты же сам говорил, что мне можно будет работать с тобой в Детройте.

— Так-то да. — В голосе Хэнка явно чувствовалось облегчение. — Тогда что ты хотел сказать?

— Это насчет нас, — Найнс решился. — Понимаешь… Мое отношение к тебе строилось с течением времени, а потом эти данные стали недоступными, потому что я их запаролил. И вот когда пароли исчезли, все они открылись сразу, вместе. Не постепенно, понимаешь, а одним махом. Я увидел много нового, по-другому смог воспринять…

Он запнулся, поняв, что не подготовился, и теперь выбирал слова и фразы на ходу, предварительно их не обдумав. Получалось сумбурно и непонятно, но Хэнк смотрел внимательно и ждал, и это подтолкнуло Найнса:

— Я понял, что очень привязался к тебе, и что мне это нравится. А еще, что я тебе нравлюсь тоже. Ты так обо мне волновался — не только сегодня, но и всегда. Твои телефонные звонки… я чувствовал, что ты скучаешь без меня, Хэнк. Я тоже без тебя очень скучал.

— Это правда, — голос Хэнка прозвучал ниже обычного.

— Я не готов больше расставаться. — Найнс решительно смотрел на него. — Я хочу быть с тобой всегда. И я думал над тем, кто мы друг другу.

— Кто же?

— Ты мне скажи. Твои чувства гораздо тоньше моих… эмоции и все остальное… Мы больше не коллеги. Мы могли бы называться друзьями, но… Я проанализировал. Знаю, ты этого не любишь, но я правда все проанализировал — ты помогал мне как никому другому, всегда обо мне заботился. Разрешил оставить собаку, хотя для тебя это было рискованно и неудобно. Не хотел отпускать в Детройт. Ты сделал из меня то, кем я теперь являюсь, и мне это нравится. Так что это ты мне скажи, Хэнк.

— Найнс…

— Тебе же понравилось меня обнимать. Тебе было приятно.

Найнс подошел ближе. Он не планировал ничего такого, но захотел снова почувствовать то же, что и в шатре, сразу после возвращения воспоминаний. Он положил руки на плечи Хэнка, привлекая к себе, и тот сразу отозвался. Большие ладони легли на пояс, прижали колкую ткань свитера к скину, и Найнс поспешил продолжить под напором ощущений:

— Я хочу быть с тобой как пара. Мы нравимся друг другу, нам хорошо вместе. Это было бы самым рациональным решением на данный момент.

Хэнк засмеялся, но по-доброму, без насмешки, так что Найнс не стал его отпускать.

— Какой ты рациональный-то во всем! Но я не советую заводить со мной отношения, Найнс. Ты же знаешь, какой я — черствый и ворчливый, саркастичный, постоянно всем недовольный, ленивый, пессимистичный… Сплошные недостатки. — Хэнк пытливо посмотрел на него и серьезно спросил: — Ну что, все еще хочешь попробовать?..

В конец его голос дрогнул, выдавая волнение. После этого Найнсу уже не нужны были формальные подтверждения — он потянулся к Хэнку и прижался к его губам. Крепкие руки обняли за спину сильнее, Хэнк поцеловал в ответ коротко, но с чувством, так, словно давно этого ждал. Отодвинувшись, Найнс смущенно опустил голову:

— Я этого не умею еще как следует. — Он улыбнулся и смело посмотрел Хэнку в глаза. — Но у меня большая теоретическая база. В ней есть много такого, что тебе понравится.

Хэнк вновь рассмеялся, его рука свободно прошлась по спине, пальцы зарылись в волосы, и Найнс почувствовал себя необычайно счастливым. Если где-то в мире и было для него подходящее место, то Найнс его отыскал.


End file.
